Blank Slate
by ShortBusHero
Summary: * REPOSTED AND UPDATED* When his life takes a sudden change for the worst Tala leaves it all behind to go live with his childhood friends, little does he know that there has been a life change for them as well, which will impact him when he gets there. The red head won't like it, but he will have to learn to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

Where one thing falls another one grows. We all have a past and the future to some looks very bleak. He moved back in with his brothers to escape the toxicity of a life he had once been happy in. Meanwhile, she was found and given a home its when he arrives that things get a little hectic for everyone.

Chapter 1:

The taxi cab pulled up to the two-story home at the end of the street. He smirked to himself as he looked up at the old grey home. It didn't surprise him that they had chosen a place like this one. Just looking at it he automatically felt comfortable. The only thing that appeared off to him was the front garden and fenced in backyard. Maybe they had a dog? He paid the cab driver, grabbed his bag, and exited the car. When he walked up to the door he expected an answer on the first knock so by the third time something felt strange. He pulled out his phone and was about to press the send button when the front door opened.

A young woman stood there in the doorway. She had auburn hair pulled back into a shoulder length ponytail. Her blue green eyes stared at him with wonder. Typically in a scene like this when he watched the movies women wore shorts and a tank top, instead she sported a t-shirt that was three times her size and extremely baggy sweat pants.

"I'm sorry I must be at the wrong address. Do you know anyone on this street named Bryan Kuznetsov?" he asked

She closed the door without a word and left him standing there. Frowning, he picked his bag up and turned to leave when the door opened again. He looked over his shoulder to see Ian standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Took you long enough to get here." the borderline midget crossed his arms. "Its been awhile Tala."

The redhead smirked back and stood tall, "You guys picked a heck of a spot to live. I can't believe your living in a family kind of neighborhood."

Ian rolled his eyes and stepped aside to let his long time friend in. Inside the house it looked even more awkwardly home than the fence and garden outside. They'd come along way from how things had been when they were all kids. The house was 'different' but he liked it. Even the air inside was nice, defiantly better than his old apartment. It was a good feel, he was glad to be away. After everything that had happened in the past few months this was a breathe of fresh air. Footsteps sounded over his head, they sounded like Spencer, the guy couldn't help but walk a little heavy footed because of his height and weight. In another room he could hear Bryan talking most likely to the woman he had seen a moment ago.

"So when did Bryan get a girlfriend?" He asked looking around.

Ian chuckled in response before replying "She's our room mate. None of us are dating her."

His expression changed at that moment like something had dawned on him then it quickly disappeared to be replaced by a smirk Tala had grown up not liking at all. The redhead narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What?" he demanded more than asked

"Have you ever met her before?"

Tala opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a hard slap on the back. The force of it caused him to stumble forward a couple steps. It was an all too familiar way of Spencer saying hello. He rarely ever spoke but when he did it always left its mark on you. The guy had a way with words.

"Nice to see you too." Tala grumbled while stretching upward to make the sting go away a little faster.

Quietly the blonde giant walked away heading towards what appeared to be the kitchen. As he walked through the doorway Tala heard a loud squeal followed by banging. He looked at Ian with curiosity as usual the dark blue haired boy smirked and walked away. Tala rolled his eyes and followed him into the other room. When he entered the kitchen he immediately stopped in his tracks to stare at the child that sat at the table. The room was silent as he stood there staring at the child. He sat in a booster seat at the table with little cheerios spread out all in front of him. His head was covered in red fuzz. A bib was wrapped around his neck. The thing that stood out the most were his ice blue eyes. Oddly enough Tala felt as though he were staring at an infant version of himself. Without thinking he walked up and looked at the kid more closely. The child simply sat there staring for a moment and then shoved a cheerio at him almost putting it up his nose.

"Welp looks like you were right." Bryan spoke up momentarily distracting Tala from the baby.

He watched Bryan dig his wallet out of his pocket and shuffle through it before handing Ian a ten dollar bill. It was gratefully accepted with a snicker before he waved it in thanks and exited the room.

"What was that about?" he asked

"Tala this is Ana and the little guy you were just admiring is her son Issac. They live here with us." Bryan explained gesturing to the two of them.

Finally he turned his blue gaze to look at her. She was leaned up against the counter quietly surveying the boys as they interacted with one another.

She had seen the others talk and joke but something about this one seemed to light a fire in their eyes that she hadn't seen before. He was tall but not nearly the same as Spencer and Bryan seemed to beat him by a couple inches as well. Judging from his outfit he seemed to enjoy staying fit so he probably had his own work out routine like the others. His blue eyes were like ice pretty to look at but cold inside. She had seen a look similar to that before except the other was much colder and more hateful inside. Brushing the thought aside she gave him a small smile and held out her hand. He looked at it and shook it light and quick. He seemed in a hurry to get away because he motioned for Bryan to follow and they left the room to speak amongst themselves. When they left she smiled at Issac and went back to washing the dishes again.

"Forgive him." Spencer spoke up

Ana turned to look at him surprised that he'd spoken up.

"He hasn't been himself in awhile. A long time ago he would've behaved much more mature than he did today."

She turned back around and continued the dishes again.

"Its ok." She replied "I'm new that's all."

"Glad you came. We haven't seen you in so long. You were always so busy in the city."

Tala let his eyes wonder around the living room before looking at his childhood friend again. "I know. A lot has happened and I'd rather not talk about it. Coming back here though feels like the best thing I could've done for myself. If I had stayed there a moment longer this crushing feeling inside would swallow me whole. No offense but if you don't mind can you show me where I'm staying."

Bryan narrowed his eyes before nodding. They both had a silent mutual understanding and when the time was right an explanation would be given.

"Upstairs lets go." he walked ahead to lead the way he was silent until they reached the last door on the right. "This is your room." he began to walk away but stopped and without looking back "Be nice to her Tala. I know it's a little weird with that kid looking like you and all but she's here so deal with it."

The redhead said nothing and entered his room. Inside it was empty with the exception of a bed, dresser, and bedside table with a small lamp on it. He dropped his bag on the floor and plopped face down onto the mattress. He lay there staring at the wall and closed his eyes, when he opened them again the room was shrouded in darkness signaling night had fallen. A rustling noise made him look towards his door which was now opened after he knew he'd closed it. Tala squinted his eyes in the darkness to notice a short dark shape making its way over to him. Quickly he reached out and found the lamp by his bed, when he turned the light on those baby ice blue eyes stared him in the face. His brow furrowed at the child at he stood there staring at Tala a thumb in his mouth and a blanket in his other hand. This kid really creeped him out.

"Go away." he whispered "Shoo."

Issac giggled and waved almost similar to the way Tala had been trying to shoo him out.

"Where's your mommy? Go on, go see her, she's gonna be scared if she can't find you." he said getting up off the bed.

The little boy looked up at him and raised his arms in a motion wanting Tala to pick him up. He frowned and took one of the little boys hands and led him to the door. A creak in the hallway made him look up to see Ana standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"What are you doing young man?" she asked squatting down to look her baby boy in the eye. "People are trying to sleep and its way past your bedtime young man."

Issac let go of Tala's hand and walked over to her. She scooped him up and stood with him in her arms. "Sorry he woke you." she said

He stepped back and closed the door without another word. The sound of her shuffling footsteps on the carpet disappeared after he heard her bedroom door close. Tala leaned his back against his door and slid down to the floor. He ran a hand through his hair and squeezed his eyes shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

**Chapter 2:**

The warm spring air felt wonderful as it rushed past her. In his stroller Issac raised his hands in the air, morning jogs were one of his favorite things. He was a happy baby and for that she was glad. The weather had been her enemy at one point, but now she loved it….well so long as it was warm. She hated the snow..she hated the cold, it brought on memories she didn't want to think of. When they got to the playground she slowed to a walk and stopped by the swings. As she took Issac out of his stroller she felt their eyes on her. The eyes of the other moms at the playground. They always stared at her, she had never understood why young mothers were always judged so harshly. She was pregnant at the age of seventeen and gave birth when she was eighteen. Perhaps it wasn't her age that was the problem though. She had seen on TV that other women looked down on single moms on some shows she watched…maybe it was that? Ana pushed the thoughts aside and focused on Issac. He was her rock and she was blessed to have him in her life.

"Here we go." she smiled as she pushed him lightly

A flash of red passed by a ways from her and the women stared buzzing after it passed by. She looked up and saw Tala in the distance with Bryan not far behind him. Since he had moved in the two had begun jogging together, it seemed at though Bryan had a long lost family member back. The four boys were like a band of brothers and she was on the outside looking in, but at the same time felt like she belonged as well. The feeling was awkward and soothing all at once. She had never really belonged anywhere but here she felt like she did, but at the same time now that Tala was living in the house she felt like she sorta didn't belong because of the way he had been behaving towards her and her child. It made her angry, but at the same time she felt there must be a reason for it. The past month she kept telling herself that every time a door was closed in her face or he grabbed his food and ate in silence within his room he just wanted his space.

She looked at Issac and still found it strange how he resembled their redheaded room mate. The two of them had never once met in their lives, yet the similarities were uncanny. Eventually she would probably admit it out loud but for now she would think the thoughts of how creepy it was to herself.

"So what do you want for dinner?" she asked her baby as she lifted him from the swing.

"We have to start heading back home, everyone will be hungry just like you."

"Probably giving herself to all the boys at home." one of mothers said loudly enough to hear.

"To think, she couldn't keep her legs closed in high school and now she has a child and is living in a house full of men." another said

Ana stood up and ignored the voices. She didn't care anymore about anyone else but Issac and of course the guys who had made her life a better place. Strapping him in she started heading home.

"Hey." a familiar voice came up behind her.

She looked and saw Bryan stop next to her and smiled.

"Hey." she smiled " Look at you outside and off of work at the same time."

"Yea. It feels good. I should've been doing this a long time ago. I wish it was colder though."

"No way. Issac can't be outside for too long if its cold. Oh hey what do you want for dinner?" she asked

He thought for a second to himself. Issac leaned over the edge of his stroller and looked at Bryan smiling.

"Spaghetti." he finally said.

"Stop spoiling him. He needs to eat lots of different foods. You always say that when I ask you about dinner." she frowned.

"I cant help it the kid is very persuasive. He has these mental powers that make me want to give him everything he wants." he explained while scratching the back of his lilac-colored head.

"Its really hard to believe all you guys used to be all tough and mean and stuff." Ana admitted

"Things change and people change. When I look back on it I can blame my crappy childhood but in the end, the things I did were a decision I made. When Ian, Spencer, and I moved here together we made a pact that we would be better people and make a living the right way. No more stealing, no more bullying, no more fights, and in Spencer's case cut back on the drinking A LOT."

He stepped in front of them and grabbed the bottom of the stroller to help lift it up the steps. He was about to open the door but she grabbed his arm.

"I was wondering, um is there anything I can do to make him be nicer to Issac?" she asked unsure.

Bryan narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before realizing who she had been speaking about. He opened the front door and stalked inside leaving her behind.

"Where's Tala?" he growled

"Stop." she ordered.

He turned around to face her. Ian and Spencer sat quietly on the couch both sets of eyes on her. She then smiled sweetly at him before saying,

"I worded that wrong, what I meant was how can I make him more comfortable around Issac he seems nervous around kids."

It was that very smile she always gave that told him to go with it. Bryan was a man who wasn't to be swayed easily but anytime she looked at him like that he obeyed, they all did. Each of the three of them had a soft spot for her since she was like a sister, but when she gave them that look…well neither of them would admit it, but it scared them a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

For a little bit of information to help along with the story the ages of the guys and girl

Tala-25

Bryan-25

Spencer-25

Ian-23

Ana-19

Issac- Almost 2

Chapter 3:

Spencer sat quietly on the floor rolling the yellow ball back and forth with the little red haired baby in front of him. It had taken awhile to train him, but finally the child had learned to roll it back rather than throwing or running through the house screaming bloody murder. At first he hadn't been too fond of having a woman living in the house and after the kid was born, well he wasn't exactly the type of person Ian nor Bryan wanted to deal with at all. He liked being left alone and he liked things quiet so having the two new additions had been a huge adjustment. With Tala now in the house it was getting noisy again. Across from him the redhead sat on the couch borderline pouting with a big handprint on one side of his face.

"See something you like?" the redhead grumbled

Spencer sat up and glared across the room. His friends eyes grew wide for a second before he calmly apologized.

"Sorry it still stings a little. She's strong."

"You didn't knock." Ian interrupted "There's a girl in this house that you can't peep at anytime you want."

"Trust me there's no way I would ever want to look at her naked on purpose. That was pure misfortune okay?"

The short guy looked at the ceiling and sighed at him . "Anyways. Stop sulking you look pathetic."

"I'm not sulking."

"Yes, you are. You've been living here for almost three months, when you actually do crawl out of your bed , you run for hours. Most days when you get back from running you grab some food and go straight back to your room. I've yet to see you bring a dish back down and the cabinets are looking dismal. This attitude of yours is not the Tala Ivanov I remember"

The room was quiet for a moment. They heard Bryan's truck pull up in the driveway. Tala stared at Ian unmoving, his blue eyes had turned to ice and his body was stiff as if he were about to throttle someone.

"Its none of your business." he told him his words laced with venom.

At that moment Bryan opened the front door and stretched out an arm announcing "Gentleman I give you a GED graduate!"

Ana smiled brightly while waving some papers. Issac got up and walked over to her while Bryan closed the door.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ian asked completely forgetting the conversation he'd been having and stood up to her snatching the papers and shuffling through them.

"Yep." she replied raising her head proudly "It took a lot of hard work. My next step is a license now."

"What's goin.."

"None of your business peeper." she snapped as she headed upstairs.

Tala reached both his arms out in a motion like he was strangling her. The act was quite childish and surprising, causing Ian to snicker. Quickly the redhead turned back around and sat on the couch as she turned around glaring before continuing up the steps. He growled a little in frustration and exhaled loudly.

"And your room smells!" she hollered from the top floor "Please bring the dirty dishes down sometime."

"Bam. Told ya." Ian laughed sitting on the other end of the couch. "She aced like everything. It's a shame she dropped out."

"Is it ok if I ask whats going on or will I keep being yelled at and forgotten?" Tala asked annoyed.

"Somebodies nosey today." Ana cut in coming back downstairs after having quickly changed back into her usual attire of baggy sweats.

"Nevermind." he grumbled.

"If you must know." she explained "I sir am nineteen years old and I dropped out of high school when I was pregnant with Issac at the age of seventeen."

Quietly he sat on the couch staring at her thinking about what she said "You're nineteen?!" he asked in surprise.

"That's what you got from all that?" she asked a small smile gracing her lips.

"I thought for sure you were atleast twenty-one. Dang. Well in that case no telling me what to do anymore."he replied pointing a finger at her.

She narrowed her eyes and frowned at him, clearly not amused by his words. Either he had several brain cells missing or the man really needed to learn how to think before he spoke.

"What'd I say now?" he asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh nothing." she replied walking towards the kitchen "I just figured if you didn't want to show me enough respect to listen to what I have to say then I don't have to be nice enough to cook around here anymore."

"Hey now!" Ian shouted That's not fair! Why do I have to be punished because he's talking stupid!"

"Relax Ian I'm kidding."

The short guy grumbled quietly to himself something about it wasn't funny. She laughed a little while grabbing the apple juice from the fridge to put in her son's sippy cup.

"We should celebrate." Bryan called from the living room. "How about we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Ummm you guys can Issac and I will stay here." she called back.

"No."

She looked up surprised by his tone of voice. It was rare for him to make an order towards her. Usually he did that towards the guys. At the same time it made sense. He'd been trying to get her out of the house for months and she always made up an excuse not to. Going out wasn't something she liked to do. She hated being able to see them pay for things for her and there were certain people she didn't want to run into as well. Ana lightly bit her bottom lip and looked away.

"You're fine. We're not worried about the money. You're taking care of Issac and you take care of us. Its an equivalent exchange. Atleast you're doing something with your life. Its better than you sitting on your butt doing nothing." he explained.

"I don't want to Bryan." she told him. "I like it here."

"Too bad. You ma'am are going out and that little guy right there is getting watched by a babysitter tonight. Its not good for him to be cooped up with you all the time anyways."

She ran a hand through her auburn hard in frustration knowing full well that the decision was final. Changing Bryan's mind was difficult and near impossible to do. He turned to walk out of the kitchen and stopped at the doorway to look at her and remind her no sweats before he left the room. Quietly she stamped her foot. She didn't like dressing nice she preferred dressing like a bum, its comfy.

**########################################################################**

Tala watched as his female room mate paced back and forth. To him she looked like a drug addict fighting not to shoot up. She rubbed her arms up and down when she wasn't biting her nails. The guys had gone to the bar for a drink while they waited for a table to open up. Never in his life had he ever seen a woman so nervous and anxious.

"Are you ok?" he finally asked

Her bluish-green eyes looked at him and stared him down as she finally stopped her pacing. She blinked once then twice before sighing extra heavily.

"It's his first time at someone else's house. I can't remember the last time I've been in a restaurant if I ever even have and I'm really hoping I don't run into Issac's d…so yea Issac isn't here."

He raised a red eyebrow at her.

"You really don't get out much."

She was borderline squinting at him. After living with a woman for almost eight years he had learned a thing or two about ignoring certain things he shouldn't bring up. Ana was finally talking to him and opening up. He had been told by Bryan that she never spoke of her past so the fact that some things were coming up to him of all people, considering they didn't get along, and he was nearly bald in one spot on the back of his head from her kid it was an improvement.

"Didn't you just say you can't remember the last time you've been in a restaurant?" he asked "Look all you gotta do is sit there look at the booklet menu thingy and tell the person that gives us our drinks what you want to eat."

"Tala, you're not that bad after all." she grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

Chapter 4:

**########################################################################**

The two of them walked into the empty house quietly. She kept her head down in embarassment not wanting to show her face. In the end they had left the restaurant because she was in such a fret about being there. The other guys had wound up getting some company while at the bar so Tala had suggested they go home, he had no intention of having company like that. Upon going to get Issac from the neighbors the child had thrown a screaming fit when Ana tried to bring him home so he was left there to spend the night, which didn't go over well with her either. He watched her plop down on the couch heavily.

"He'll be fine." he assured her.

"No.." she finally spoke up, "I'm glad he was having fun and wanted to stay. You guys wanted to do something nice for me and I screwed up."

"So you're afraid of public places so what?" he asked raising a red eyebrow at her.

She looked up at him angry. Her eyes seemed to darken to a fierce green color the look almost made him want to take a step back. There was a time when Julia had looked at him in a similar fashion, well actually several times. No matter what he did or said it had never been the right thing at the right time. Except when Julia was angry it wasn't scary, he wouldn't admit this feeling out loud to anyone ever. He could understand why the other guys were so willing to take her in even though they had never said why. There were thousands of questions running through his head of how things had come to be the way they were, but every time he thought to ask it felt wrong. None of the guys including himself were the type of people to pry. All of them had just accepted things and kept going. While the four of them were orphans together it had never been the past that mattered only the present and future.

"I'm not afraid." she said breaking into his thoughts. "I've never been to a restaurant before. The only places I go is the park and back here."

"Wh.."

"You can't really afford to sit and eat in a restaurant when you're an orphan you know?" she said looking away.

He chuckled after hearing her statement, it probably wasn't the most appropriate time but he couldn't help himself. The coincidence of her saying that after his previous thoughts was impractical.

"It's not funny." she said through clenched teeth

"Sorry." he said "Me too."

"Huh?"

He cleared his throat to get himself together. Taking a seat on the couch he leaned back comfortably and laid his arm on the back of it.

"I'm an orphan too." he explained "All of us are. The only family we've ever had are each other…well we did live with this one guy for a few years. He adopted us and we kept our original names, but he was all hardcore military like. The guy enjoyed beating kids into submission to get what he wanted. Unfortunately in our case, he was a con artist and we were trained to be his minions and do things that teenagers shouldn't be doing. Anyways, once we had stolen enough money from other people and him we got the hell out of there. If you haven't noticed we are a rebellious bunch."

He looked at her out the corner of his eye to see her staring at him listening intently to his story. Leaning forward he picked the remote up off the coffee table and turned the T.V. on.

"We were a group of young teenage runaway boys. For the first couple years we continued to do what he had raised us to do. It wasn't a proud moment to keep doing the evil…deeds I guess you could call them. Heh. We even made a fake I.D. so that Spencer could get an apartment for all of us to live in. I don't know if you've noticed but Ian's a tech genius. He can hack anything and can build anything from well..anything. Don't tell him I said that though. The information will go to his head."

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

She sat there listening to him ramble on. This was the most the two of them had ever spoken since they'd met. Honestly there were tons of things she wanted to talk to him about and tell him, but she was worried about getting too personal and for some reason she couldn't think of some of the things she wanted to say. Tala reminded her of someone she had once been close to before things had gone south. It wasn't often she remembered the good times between them only the fall out. Turning her head away from him she smiled at little at a joke that had been said on the TV.

"You ok?" Tala asked poking her.

She blinked for a second from having her thoughts interrupted and looked at him. His ice blue eyes looked at her curiously and somewhat concerned.

"I'm fine." she smiled.

"Well you don't look it."

The smile on her face disappeared and she sat there staring at him. He certainly was being talkative tonight. Usually the guys just left her alone and didn't go into it. She knew they knew something was wrong, but they never asked.

"If it doesn't upset you may I ask a question?"

He looked up at the ceiling thinking for a second and then shrugged.

"What do you not like about Issac and I?"

The redhead ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. His hand made its way back towards his face and his pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nevermind." she quickly said. "It's none of my business."

Ana stood up and started walking to the kitchen.

"You're probably thirsty how bout I get you a drink."

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked

His question stopped her completely in her tracks and she spun around as the small pink tinge appeared on his cheeks. The act was childish and cute. She was thrown off guard by his childish behavior and how she was leaning on his left arm with his arm twisted so that his hand covered his mouth.

"Yes." she said slowly while sitting next to him with her legs crossed Indian style

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

The front door opened and their other three room mates stumbled in. They were all smiles and laughing about something. Bryan eyed them on the couch and stopped. His smile disappeared and his brow furrowed in their direction.

"Where have you two been?" he asked.

"Here." she answered quickly " I had to check on Issac. You know me I'm clingy with him."

"You really need to chill out with that." Ian deadpanned. "Anyways you my red headed sour puss miss out!"

Tala rolled his blue eyes in annoyance and stood up without and word and started heading upstairs. He waved a wordless goodnight and headed upstairs. She watched him walk upstairs and then smiled at the guys.

"I think he doesn't find me that annoying after all."


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

**Chapter 5:**

Ian stood there staring. His mouth was hanging open after having spat his drink all over the place. His almost magenta eyes were wide and he prayed silently that Bryan didn't see what he was seeing. Ana had apparently gotten a job, which is all well and good, but it was at a local restaurant that was meant for guys. Well to him is was a guy place. If women enjoyed going there it was very unlikely that they enjoyed anything but the food and beer. So anyways there was his female room mate wearing the shortest shorts he'd ever seen and a tight white tank top that said HOOTERS on the chest. The work outfit was the least amount of clothing he had ever seen her wear considering her usual choice of sporting their hand me downs that were way too big on her. Of course the worst part of it was that she had a nice little figure for someone who hid it so often. Granted there wasn't too much in the chest department for his taste..but that booty….A sudden punch to the arm yanked him out of his thoughts to see Spencer glaring at him. The quiet giant didn't seem too thrilled about her choice of an occupation either. It was hard to say something though when she looked as excited as she did. A smile almost a mile wide lit her face up and kept the two of them quiet. She was happy and excited to be doing well for herself.

"So umm…" Ian cleared his throat " its your first day there?"

"No." she smiled "That's where I've been going for the past week now. I was worried about telling you guys because of my outfit, but now it doesn't bother me. As long as I can keep this a secret from Bryan this job will be a piece of cake."

She gave them a victory sign and smiled some more. They both frowned at her completely unamused. Since the two of them knew, it was a definite possibility that Bryan would find out. Why was this such an issue about Ana? Well the lilac-haired Russian saw her as his little sister. When they were in public together if a guy even looked at her the wrong way he would all but hit them. He had a concealed weapons license and used it with pride. They all had one, but usually the rest of them kept their piece "concealed" like it was supposed to be. Bryan on the other hand had no quarrels with flashing it and waving it around scaring people. Probably the worst part about it was that lately she and Tala had been getting along rather well and it was pissing Bryan off to no end. Of course Ana had no clue but Tala was getting plenty of them.

Ian thought about the other morning when she and Tala had been doing dishes together and Bryan had walked into the room at the same time she had playfully bumped the redhead with her hip. His eyes had darkened and he walked between them all but shoving Tala out of the way to open the window. She had questioned him about it but he smirked and explained the burning smell was gross. Ian then noticed his toast burning and quickly unplugged the toaster.

"I think this is a bad idea." Spencer spoke up finally. "Not because of Bryan but because of the problems that can arise from having this job. You're drawing attention to yourself. I won't lie you're an attractive young woman. Are you ready for men to be interested in you again after.."

"Don't." she cut him off "DO NOT say that name. He's dead to me. I understand what your saying but this was also a last resort for me not even friggin McDonalds would hire me Spence."

The blonde stood quietly. He hated when she called him that. It meant she would win the argument. All of them unfortunately had a weak spot for this small young auburn haired woman ever since they'd first met her. She was honest and true. She also made them wonder if they'd had parents would their mother ever have been anything like Ana was. And it was that single thought that helped her win most arguments and she didn't know it.

"Fine." he shrugged before walking out of the room.

"I'm not lying to Bryan. If he asks I will tell him." Ian explained "He's scarier than you are when he's pissed about something."

Ana jumped in the air with glee and Ian sighed in defeat as he saw all the right parts giggle in all the right places on her.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Bryan sneezed as the dust floated around him. He and Tala were at the redheads old apartment grabbing somethings while his ex Julia was gone. Judging from the look of things she hadn't been there in months just like he hadn't. The lease would be up in a week and in order to get his healthy share of the deposit back he wanted to atleast have his stuff. Unfortuately the pile of things Tala wanted to bring back was really small because they had bought so much together and everything reminded his friend of the relationship that no longer existed.

"Look here dammit." Bryan barked. "she screwed you over and its obvious that she isn't here anymore either grow some balls and just take the shit."

Tala looked up at him in surprise. It was the first time he'd heard his friend curse in ages. A slight tinge appeared on his cheeks as he rubbed his nose.

"Ana wants us to watch our language around Issac." he grumbled knowing what his red haired friend was thinking. "It wasn't pretty the other day when I let an F-bomb slip."

The other Russian chuckled remembering when the toddler was walking around the living room and had dropped his drink cup. The word UCK! Had been said outloud and the look of anger on Ana's face had been very dark and evil.

"It's funny how she just knew he'd heard it from you out of everyone in the house. Hey my PS3 is still here. Aww but she bought this for me." Tala pouted before putting it back down.

Bryan walked over and snatched it up quickly putting it into a box.

"She's been mean enough don't let her have your game console too. Your dignity has been more than she deserves."

"I thought I atleast still had that, thanks for letting me know."

"You did say she cheated on you." Bryan pointed out

"Heh. She did more than that man." Tala replied before throwing another picture he'd found in the trash.

"Look. We're all your childhood friends. I don't understand what the problem is with you not wanting us to know what happened between the two of you." He looked into the bedroom and noticed half the closet was empty

"She cheated on me for almost two years and I never once noticed. I worked late every night at the law firm with Kai. You have to work to make money and if you have money you gotta work to keep from losing it all. I apparently wasn't good enough. Oh and guess who it was? That stupid trainer of hers at the friggin gym. Typical crap they show in the movies that you don't think anything of until you see it happen in real life." Tala was looking through the movies deciding what ones he wanted to take.

"That's nothing to be sulking over as bad as you've been. If I was you I'd have been bouncing from one womans bed to another to piss her off after finding out." Bryan stopped when he noticed Tala covering his face with one hand. "Please don't cry seriously I don't think I can take that coming from you. I will punch you in the face."

Tala sat there on the floor looking down at it while covering his face from Bryan. Memories of the events that had taken place were flooding his mind and the emotions of it were returning again. There was a long pause between them for awhile. He heard Bryan going through the collection of Cds and taking certain ones out.

"She was pregnant Bry." he finally spoke up.

Bryan froze and looked over at his friend who was still refusing to look up. If the air hadn't been heavy before it was getting that way now. He stood there silently as his redheaded friends fought the demons that haunted him.

"She told me she was. I was really excited and Kai used to get pissed telling me to be quiet about it. She was weird about it but I didn't pay attention. I was hoping it was a boy and even went and started buying stuff. It should've been obvious something was off, but I didn't pay attention. Then I came home one day she was sitting at the table and I knew something was up. I don't know why it hit me so suddenly, but I knew. Then she explained that she'd been seeing someone else for awhile and didn't know which of us was the father."

Tala dragged his hand down his face and Bryan saw that sad smile again that he'd seen so many times when the redhead had been let down and hurt when they were kids

"Then she proceeded to tell me that she wasn't happy with me anymore and hadn't been for a long time. She said she had gotten an abortion earlier that day because she didn't want to take a chance at it being mine and us having to continue to be connected in some way for the rest of our lives. I didn't say anything I walked out and left and stayed with Kai for a couple days then when she wasn't here I grabbed some stuff and went to live with you guys."

Bryan thought the story over in his head and it explained a lot as to why Tala stayed away from Issac for so long and it definitely was a good reason to sulk for a couple months. His actions were clearly understandable after hearing all of this. Damn. Only on Maury did you hear about crazy stuff like this or whatever those crazy shows that played during the day were called. He wouldn't have wanted to see a child that looked like him after having the love of his life abort his first child. He didn't want to say it but he felt sorry for the redhead. Then he thought a moment longer and gritted his teeth before stalking up to the redhead. Quickly he grabbed his friends shirt, yanked him off of the floor, and punched him in the face.

Tala sat there and blinked before looking up at his childhood friend and smiled.

"Thanks." he replied.

Bryan let go of his shirt and started grabbing almost everything that he'd put in a box and started throwing it to the side on the floor.

"Screw this crap. You can buy new stuff. Make new memories with the new things you purchase and the people in your life that will be honest with you to the end."

He stood up straight and looked Tala in the eye.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

In the end Tala did take some items with him including his clothes. He was a man who liked his wardrobe and somethings you just couldn't find in the store anymore. They threw everything into the back of the RAV4 they had borrowed from Ian and headed back home. The redhead didn't look back as he and one of his best friends head banged to some songs on the radio.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

It was dark when they finally got home and almost one in the morning. The apartment was like a seven hour drive away. They stopped at the front door when they noticed Spencer sitting on the porch swing. He was drinking a beer alone in the dark, it wasn't unusual for him to do it but it still made them raise an eyebrow.

"What's up?" Bryan asked.

"Don't go ape crazy when you see her ok?" Spencer warned.

Bryan and Tala looked at one another and went inside the house. They spotted Ian on the couch and heard Ana in the kitchen. Their short friend looked at them and then immediately and his grew wide.

"Ok Ian. One for you and one for me well deserved after a crappy day like.."

Ana stopped speaking as she walked into the living room. She carried a big bowl of ice cream in both her hands. On her face was big black eye. She had a lip that had obviously been split open pretty good and there were other bruises around her neck.

"What the hell happened?" Bryan growled

"I quit my job today." she smiled


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Her green eyes moved as she watched Bryan pace back and forth in annoyance with her. Ever since he had seen the bruises and cuts on her face the six foot one man had gone into straight brother mode. His eyes were dark and filled with a menace that she hadn't seen since the day they had first met.

Tala sat in the recliner a short distance away smirking at her. She found it a little annoying, but at the same time it was amusing. Brother mode Bryan was what she had silently dubbed it when ever he became protective over her like this. He had been talking for about twenty minutes and she hadn't listened to a word that had been said. Issac was upstairs crying with Ian and it was distracting her a lot. She stood up and started walking towards the stairs.

"Hey I'm talking where are you going?!" he snapped.

She stopped at the foot of the stairs. She could feel her right eye twitching with rage at the tone of his voice. It had been a long time since a man had spoken to her like that and she still didn't fancy it at all. Ana spun around on her heel and stormed up to him borderline guns blazing. Bryan's mouth closed and he took a step back.

"My baby is upstairs crying." she growled " I am going to get him."

Ana took a step forward causing him to step back again. She kept speaking and walking towards him which made him step back more and more until fell onto the corner of the couch. His sudden movement resulted in her grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him up into her face.

"Now do I make myself clear on how I do not appreciate anyone coming between my child and I." she snapped.

"Yup" he responded before she shoved him back and walked away.

The two boys sat there quietly listening to her footsteps as she went upstairs. Within seconds the crying stopped and Ian was coming downstairs with a concerned look on his face. As he entered the room he looked dead at Bryan and frowned.

"What did you do?" he asked. "I haven't seen her that pissed since the day we first met her and you called the kid ugly."

"Why'd you call him ugly?" Tala broke in.

Bryan and Ian turned to look at him as if they'd just remembered he was still there. The lilac-haired young man scratched the back of his neck showing he was uncomfortable with responding.

"Well…I was mad at you and his red hair…."

"Ian?" Ana called out as she came down stairs. "Would you please explain to me why Issac has a black eye?"

"Welp. I gotta go. I volunteered to work overtime." he quickly spun on his heels and headed for the door.

A hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up off the floor. He looked down to see the floor moving away from him. His body was spun around to look Ana dead in the eye. He felt his eyes grow wide. This chick was more frightening than the guy who they had lived with for three years.

"He fell. I'm really really sorry." he blabbered.

"When did this happen and how?" she questioned.

"He was trying to climb the stairs and he fell." he explained.

"Tata!"

Everyone stopped to look at the eleven month old baby who was looking at Tala with bright eyes. The two red heads stared each other down. It was an awkward silent moment between everyone.

"Did he just call you breasts?" Ian asked

Ana dropped Ian on the floor and kneeled down in front of the little boy. He looked at her and giggled.

"Who is that?" she asked pointing at her red-headed room mate.

"Tata." the little boy said again.

It was a mixture of Tala and dada put together. Her face turned red with embarassment.

"We need to work on that." she deadpanned.

He stood there quietly staring and unmoving watching the scene take place and listening to it all. Deep down the words that escaped from the child's mouth lightened the weight he had been feeling for a while now. In his mind he had pushed all thoughts of ever hearing those words spoken to him by a baby. The feeling of happiness dwelled quietly within him. He did as he had been trained to do growing up, and hid his emotions watching them. Quietly Tala listened to her try to get the little boy to pronounce his name correctly. It was clear she was embarrassed by it. The red tinge in her cheeks was growing darker by the minute. Finally, she sighed in defeat and stood up to look at him. Her eyes betrayed the emotions exhibited on her face. As usual those green eyes of her pierced through him to the core. A darkness lurked there that told him this did not set well with her. Issac's words were bringing up painful memories she certainly did not want to remember. As quickly as he saw this it disappeared and she smiled as she always did hiding everything behind it.

"Sorry." she replied. "I hope it doesn't offend you, he will get better I promise."

He stared at her unmoving and thinking things over. Then it dawned on him and he smirked at her removing the smile from her face.

"That was his first word wasn't it?"

Like a child she stomped her foot and stormed out of the room.

"He wants his juice." she snapped.

The other two boys looked at him and laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade I only take claim to my original characters and the plot.

Chapter 7:

The grocery story was bustling with activity. It was obvious it was payday because of it being so crowded. Tala and Ana were walking around together taking turns pushing the basket to pick up some things for around the house. Bryan was still pretty ticked off about the fight she had gotten into the week before. All the bruises on her face had dulled to a yellow and didn't bother her as much anymore. She had also gotten over the babbling that Issac had begun to do quite often now. Tata was now his favorite word. So between uck and tata she was not winning the battle of getting him to say what she wanted to hear. The tall red-head walked next to her with his hands in his pockets looking at the items on the shelves until he stopped to grab a couple cans of Spaghetti O's. She raised a questionable eyebrow at him as he put the cans into the basket.

"What?" he asked noticing her facial expression.

"Nothing." she replied innocently.

"They're my favorite. Don't judge me."

She shook her head and smirked before walking forward again. They came around the corner and she stopped immediately to avoid bumping into someone else. Her green eyes blazed and narrowed at the young man before them whose eyes grew wide before he looked away to listen to something the woman he was with happened to be saying. There were some scratch marks on his face and he was recovering from a black eye. He also had a cut above his eye with a couple stitches holding it together. Tala looked back and forth between the two of them before grabbing the end of the basket and dragging it behind him in the opposite direction. When they got out of hearing range she watched him grab a random object off the shelf and read it while directly speaking to her.

"So who was that?"

She wasn't sure if he meant it, but his tone was protective sounding to say the least and the question sounded more like a demand than curiosity. His question made her frown.

"Please don't do that."

He looked up at her suddenly.

"You're sounding like Bryan and like I'm nothing but trouble."

"It was an awkward moment that was difficult to notice."

"Well that jerkwad was the one I got into a fight with last week." she all but spat.

His eyes widened in surprise before a small smile crept across his face.

"I thought it was a chick you fought. But after seeing him and his face thats hilarious. However, the fact that he hit a woman makes him a real lowlife. I want to hit him now." he said starting to glare.

"Down boy. I've kept quiet about it exactly for that reason. You boys are a bit more protective than you care to notice or admit." Ana put her hands on her hips.

"Ok so why did you fight him then?" he asked raising his eyebrow back at her while mimicking her hands on the hips motion.

It was a cute gesture she had to admit. She smiled and walked past him carrying on with the shopping.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

He stood there watching her walk away before turning back towards the direction in which they'd come from. His eyes roamed over the store looking for his prey. When he finally saw the worthless bastard he was looking for, Tala popped his neck and casually walked up to the guy.

"Hey man how you doin' its been awhile." he smiled

The girl that the man was with looked up and smiled at him. He put on his charm for the lady while the color drained from her boyfriend's face.

"I heard about you getting messed up and I was concerned. Hey do you mind if I talk to my boy over here real quick? Man she's cuter than what you described."

She giggled and stroked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you in line baby." she replied kissing him on the cheek really quick and walking away.

Tala waited till she was out of ear shot before grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. He lifted him up to meet him eye to eye. The other man's tippy toes were barely touching the floor.

"Now, I know that you know why I'm here. So I'm going to make this quick. What did you do to the girl that fucked up that pretty little face of yours.?"

"Nothing….nothing man. She went crazy that's all." he sputtered.

"That's funny. Cuz you know I live with her so I know her man. Now what did you do to my girl."

"I…I…I was drunk and I grabbed her ass. Then when she smacked me away I called her a whore." the frightened man explained.

Tala glared at him angrily his grip tightening on the other guys shirt. The muscles in his neck were taunt. He struggled with his inner demons to not throttle the man in the middle of the store.

"If you ever lay a hand on her or look at her the wrong way again, the way your face is now will look pretty compared to what its gonna look like when I'm done with you. I'm sure your girl wouldn't appreciate hearing about this either."

Slowly he put the other man down, then straightened the man's shirt out while smiling an evil smile. He turned and walked down the aisle looking for Ana. Reaching out he grabbed a random box of cereal before finding her in one of the checkout lines. She looked up at him and smiled making him smile back without thinking. When she noticed the box in his hand she raised that eyebrow at him again. He was growing fond of that expression.

"I gotta have my pops." he explained as he put the cereal in the basket.

"That's what you disappeared for?" she asked

His brow furrowed for moment as the things he had said to the guy hit him. He had called her his girl. She waved a hand in front of his face making him blink. Without thinking he smiled and poked her in the forehead making her forget about the question as she laughed at his randomness and they moved forward in line.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

**Chapter 8:**

Ian covered his ears as the screaming echoed through the entire house. He had worked really late the night before, his boss had insisted he finish the last few touches of the gun someone had paid for them to create. Making guns and shooting them were his passion so when he'd found the job getting hired had been a dream come true. Getting paid to build and shoot guns? It was amazing and made him so happy.

He stumbled down the steps rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The cries grew louder as he walked into the living room to see Tala holding the child in his arms. The scene froze him in his tracks since he'd never seen the red head so much as touch the kid really unless it happened when he wasn't at home. His taller friend saw him and a look of relief came across his face.

"Thank God, somebody else is here." the sound of exasperation was evident in Tala's voice.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked.

The red head stretched his arms out towards his shorter friend shoving the child into the other mans face. Ian backed away as the stench from the diaper reached his nose.

Tala frowned while shoving the kid at Ian again.

"I don't know, but I promised I would try to be nicer and stuff towards the kid and now she's holding me to that while she's out running some sort of errands."

"So don't worry about it. Seriously, he's not that hard to get along with. The only reason why he's crying right now is because he has a dirty diaper. That I'm not changing because you volunteered for the job and I need my sleep for work. She left the diaper bag right there and usually she leaves a note too."

"Yeaaa…I can't seem to find it. It was on the table."

"And its still on the table. Jeez Tala calm down. You're acting like she did when she first came home with him." Ian stopped talking and then started grinning evilly at his friend. "You're acting like a new parent haha this is priceless."

The blue eyed Russian stood there wide eyed watching Ian walk away and out the house. After the short man had closed the door Tala finally realized what had just happened.

He was home alone with the kid.

At that moment he felt like he was falling through a dark void. Everything else fell away for a few moments. A huge fear shook through his body like he had never felt before. He looked down at the kid in his hands whose face was red from crying. All the other stuff he had ever experienced in his life looked easy as pie compared to how he felt right now.

"Ok." he sighed heavily. "Time to man up and get you changed."

The next ten minutes were the absolute worst in his entire life. Issac wiggled and kicked everywhere. Once the diaper was off?..Dear lord it was the most gruesome sight he'd ever seen or smelled. Things just seemed to get worse and worse by the minute as the changing continued. At one point he was pretty sure he threw up in his mouth a little. Then when he saw himself covered in the same filth he was trying to clean up ughhhhhhh…. It was disgusting. Finally, he gave up went to the bathroom and ran some bath water. He stripped all the clothes off of himself and the kid before getting in the tub to scrub himself and Issac clean. While he was rinsing him off Issac reached for the blue bottle on the edge.

"No buddy." he said before reading it. "Oh bubbles. Well ok."

He turned the water on a little more and put them in the water. It wasn't long before the bubbles filled up the tub and the little boy was squealing with delight. His hands splashed the water like crazy and sent bubbles flying everywhere.

"Aw come on man don't get the water everywhere." Tala frowned at him.

The baby pouted at him before scooping up a huge handful of bubbles and decorating it on Tala's face making a Santa beard. He sat there smiling and giggling after doing it. Tala smiled back at him before doing the same thing. The bathroom door swung open and Spencer stood there in shock seeing the two of them in the tub covered in bubbles. It was a very awkward moment and without a word the blonde backed up and closed the door. The two red heads looked back at one another and smiled.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"No no no come back!" Tala called running down the hallway struggling to keep the towel around his waist.

Issac squealed as he streaked through the house. He reached out and scooped the kid up as they reached the top of the stairs. Tala dropped his towel in the process.

Unfortunately it was at that same moment that Spencer was walking up the stairs to his room. He stopped in the middle of the steps then spun around and left the house without looking back. The image of seeing Tala naked burned into his memory so badly he wanted to go drink it away.

Tala never noticed his friend the entire time his focus was solely on Issac. So he was completely oblivious to the fact that Spencer had seen him naked.

"Jeez kid. What am I gonna do with you?" He asked walking into his room to get dressed.

The rest of the day consisted of him running around the house chasing after Issac. Taking care of a child was hard work and he was exhausted. Never had he thought a kid was this much work. He had to admit he had a lot more respect for Ana and everything she did now that he had experienced it. Looking at the clock he realized..it had only been four hours..holy crap.

He sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. on. Quickly he flipped through channels and found the Disney movie The Lion King was on. Issac stopped playing with his blocks and started climbing into Tala's lap. He helped the little boy into his lap and they watched the movie until they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade just the characters and plot I created. **

**WARNING: This chapter may contain content not recommended for children to read. It's not lemon like stuff. Its just stuff some parents may not approve of.**

**Chapter 9:**

Ana twirled around in the kitchen dancing stupidly and singing off key with the radio on. Her son was giggling and bouncing trying to dance along with her. There was no reason for the excitement they were just having fun together. They laughed as she scrambled the eggs and poured them into the frying pan. She smiled looking down at Issac as she placed the plate of bacon on the table. Both of them were oblivious to the fact that they had an audience in the doorway. Tala was leaned against the doorframe with his thumbs jammed in his pockets. He couldn't help but enjoy watching the two of them together. It made him feel bad for the way he had behaved the first couple months of living there. At the same time he wondered if things would have been like this if Julia had kept his baby. Would the kid have looked like him? What if they'd had a girl that looked like him? She would've been really pretty and any boy that even looked at her would've had their head taken off.

It made him laugh to think he had thrown the whole idea of having kids aside all because of Julia. She had made him feel worthless and pathetic. Before he had met her the girls in high school had loved him and he had enjoyed the attention. He had been a jerk then too playing a lot of them for fools because he was addicted to wanting to be loved. Maybe that was his problem now?

Seeing Ana and Issac together made him miss his mom. He hadn't seen her in years since she had walked out on him and his father. Before his dad had become an abusive alcoholic things had been wonderful in the Ivanov household. His mom was a stay at home mother cooking and cleaning the house. When he got home from school she would smile warmly at him the same way Ana looked at Issac. Then when his father had been dismissed from the military he had become an angry drunk. Every day he sat in his recliner drinking away his sorrows and when Tala came home the beating would begin. After some time, his mother had left without a word in the middle of the night, and never came back. His father then took it upon himself to beat Tala more and more. They became poor and he had to scrounge around on the streets digging through trash cans and stealing from stores in order to survive. It was during this time he had met Bryan and they had instantly become friends by bonding through stealing from the baker. It wasn't long after that they had met Boris Balkov and their group was formed.

Once he had met the boys he felt as though he were a rich kid and together they had survived through thick and then. His father left behind. His mother forgotten. And a new family gained. Boris had put them through school to keep it under wraps that he was housing and raising a group of criminals. Once they had formed the idea and saved the money they had left and just in time, for not long after that Boris had been arrested and thrown into jail.

It was in high school he had met Julia and felt an instant connection the moment he had laid eyes on her. She had been a beautiful girl with Spanish heritage that did her skin justice to make her have that natural skin glow some mixed girls have at times. It was the only way he could describe it. Kind of like there are several shades of blue in a crayon box, but theres always that once particular blue that stands out the most and you like it for some reason that you can't explain. Julia was like that to him. She was like all the other girls, but there had just been something about her. As they had gotten to know one another her found other things he liked about her and eventually she had become the only girl he would talk to or show interest in. Of course now it had all been a waste, because he had learned how ugly she was on the inside. If only it hadn't been in such a hard way that he had found out. He wasn't proud of how he had behaved since their break-up. For awhile he had even had the idea he would take her back no matter what. Upon giving himself a lot of time alone and after his trip with Bryan to the apartment the month before last, he knew for sure he hated her deep down and never wanted to see or speak to her again. Being in this house now. He felt happier than he had in a long time. Thinking about Julia was easier, but her phone calls as of late were becoming a nuisance. The pain had dulled and she was digging up memories he didn't want to remember. Standing where he was and seeing the scene before him in the kitchen made all those bad memories not seem like the trouble worth remembering.

The phrase from the movie he had watched last night with Issac came to his mind

"The past is history. The future is a mystery. Today is a gift that's why its called the present."

Or something of that nature. He wasn't paying a lot of attention because of the little boy shoving a juice cup in his face during the scene, but it sounded something like that.

He blinked having realized he was staring to notice just in time as Ana did a little stripper like dip in the middle of her horrid dancing. Her back was to him so as she did this he could help but cock his head to the side and watch as she went all the way down and back up. A smack on the back of his skull and someone jerking him by the collar out of the doorway ruined the moment as he was forced out of the kitchen unnoticed.

"Ow." he complained rubbing his head as he looked to see Bryan glaring angrily at him.

"I'm only going to say this once." Bryan growled "NO!"

He spoke in a demanding whisper to make a point without Ana overhearing the two of them talk. Tala looked at him with confusion.

"I saw the way you were looking at her just now. Leave her alone. She is not going to be a rebound for you. If you want a piece of ass go out to a bar or club and find it there."

"What?! I wasn't checking her out!" he whispered back angrily. "Have you not seen her horrible dancing? I find that rather hilarious not attractive."

"You can't lie to me." Bryan snapped poking him in the chest. "I won't let just anyone date my little sister."

"She's not your sister." Ian deadpanned as he approached overhearing the two of them. "They're both adults that's a decision for them to make not you. However."

Ian turned his head and glared angrily before flashing a handgun at Tala by opening one side of his jacket. The threat not needed to be said. Just a 'you hurt her I kill you' type of gesture.

Tala sighed annoyed, "I do not like her like that. Spencer tell them!"

The tall blonde walked by ignoring all of them and refusing to look at Tala.

"What's his problem? He's been avoiding looking at me for a week now. Its weird." the red head asked.

The other two shrugged their shoulders before glaring at Tala and walking into the kitchen. He listened to them all being greeted and their tones changing as if nothing happened. It was then he truly saw as he walked into the kitchen how the guys really had accepted her as family. The same way they had all accepted one another so long ago.

"So." Ian said between bites of his toast. "I was thinking we could go to the beach this weekend."

All the guys responded with nods and yeas.

"What do you think?" Bryan asked Ana who had kept quiet.

"Umm.." she looked at Issac and then looked down with a light blush. "I think we'll stay home."

"Hey"

She looked up at Tala who was sitting across from her. He was pointing his fork at her and his eyes were narrowed with suspicion.

"If I'm going out in public. You can go out in public."

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

The guys were all smiles in the warm sunshine wearing nothing but swim trunks and surrounded by bikini clad women. Ian most of all looked as though he was in heaven. They laughed as he tried speaking to girls and almost got into two fist fights with a couple boyfriends for it.

Spencer surveyed the beach looking for an empty spot for them to put their stuff down. He found the perfect spot that was completely void of people, which is what he wanted, and started to sit their stuff down. As usual he was the most responsible out of the four guys who remembered and kept track of everything.

"So where's Ana and Issac at?" Tala asked approaching him.

He hadn't taken off his t-shirt yet like the way Ian and Bryan had. It was obvious of course to him that Tala still wasn't showing any interest in women. Occasionally he would catch the red head looking at their female room mate a particular way, but it never lasted long. His ex must have done a lot of damage to him. He wasn't the same man that Spencer had grown up with. The red head had always been a leader who spoke up for himself and had no fear. They had all looked up to him at one point now it seemed the tables had turned and Tala was the one looking up to everyone in the group. It had taken a few days, but Spencer could finally look his friend in the eye again after the whole naked incident.

"She went to get herself and Issac changed." the blonde man smirked. "You worried?"

"No. Just making sure she knows where to find us." he replied scratching the back of his neck. "Jeez you make it seem like a bad thing for me asking."

Spencer looked past him and chuckled a little bit and went back to organizing their things. He could feel the red head looking at him suspiciously, but ignored it. Around them they both heard a couple of guys talking about a chick which made him look up as Tala turned around to see Ana approaching them with Issac on her hip. She wore a pair of short shorts to cover her bikini bottoms and a bikini top. The body she carried was something even Spencer himself found attractive. To him she had curves in all the right places he liked. He had never thought he would find a woman with another man's child to be attractive, but she was different. His light brown eyes looked up to see Tala watching her a slight smile gracing itself across his face. As she approached them the look on his face disappeared quickly as did the comments men around them were saying when she was closer and the similarities between him and Issac were noticed. The blonde man shook his head at the silliness of his friend.

"Look at you all organized and stuff." Ana spoke up "It's nice to not be the only one doing everything."

The way she smiled at him it made him feel something he hadn't in a long time. A sense of motherly love and devotion. Never would he admit these emotions to his room mates for he wasn't an emotional man anyways. He admired Ana for her strength and the way she carried herself despite the past she had endured. Little Issac was an intelligent child and the choice she had made to protect the little boy had been brave. Well it was slightly dumb and not thought through accurately as well, but still his mom had given him away to make her life easier so she could party. Ana took responsibility for her actions and walked proudly with no regrets.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Tala's icy blue eyes gazed quickly over her form as the auburn haired woman approached him. She walked tall and proud like while holding onto her son. For a woman who was just under five two in height she looked tough. It was getting warmer outside causing beads of sweat to form on her body and roll down into her cleavage. Quickly, he blinked to stop himself from looking at her.

"Look at you all organized and stuff." Ana spoke up "It's nice to not be the only one doing everything."

She didn't acknowledge him at first. It looked as though she was avoiding eye contact with him, but maybe it was all in his head. Issac was put down on the blanket and he immediately crawled to the edge to grab at the sand. His expression of curiosity and wonder was adorable. Tala groaned and face palmed himself after thinking this.

"You ok?" she asked.

He looked at her through the space between his fingers. Unfortunately, when he did this he wound up looking straight down at her boobs. Removing his hand from his face he picked the little boy up and smiled.

"Yep. Is this his first time at the beach?"

"Yea. I don't like coming to these places because they're usually crowded. Kinda like restaurants." she suddenly found a broken shell near her and picked it up to admire it.

Swiveling his head away so as not to be tempted to look at her from behind he started walking to the water holding Issac.

"I'm gonna take him to the water."

"Be careful please!" he heard her call out.

"You know your mom worries too much. Good thing she doesn't know about you breaking that glass the other day or when you fell down one of the steps. She probably would've killed me."

Issac smiled and giggled at him like he was an accomplice. His little hands covered his mouth after he smiled. As they reached the water he put the kid down to stand at the edge of it. He looked down at his feet and and backed away as the water came rushing onto the shore at him. His little hand grabbed at Tala's trunks and pulled them down slightly. The bottom lip on his face poked out as if he was about to cry.

"Aww that's so cute!" a blonde said as she and her brunette friend walked by.

They stopped to crouch down and admire how cute the little boy was. He hid his face into Tala's leg away from them.

"Ohmigosh." the brunette smiled. "How old is he? He's so cute!"

"He's almost two. He doesn't talk much yet."

"Hi." Issac smiled opening and closing his hand in a waving like manner.

"Awww." both girls cooed.

"Your son is so adorable!" the blonde smiled at him in a flirting manner.

"Oh he's no."

"Well thanks. I tell him he needs to take my nephew out more often, but he worries the little guy is gonna get lost or something." Ian replied practically appearing out of nowhere.

The two women stood there talking to them and eating everything up that was spoken by Ian which was ninety percent lies. Apparently the guy needed to get out of the office more often. He was behaving like a horny dog.

"Tata." Issac cut in.

The redhead turned his head to see him standing in the water. He stomped his feet in it and giggled happily. A somewhat rough wave rolled up from behind him and knocked him over. Water rolled over his head and he spluttered as is rushed past him. Tala ran forward and snatched him up out of the ocean water, but not fast enough to stop him from crying in fear. He screamed loudly making everyone nearby look.

"Shit. Shit. shit. Shit." he replied panicking.

Ian was also in a fret. Encouraging Tala to get the child to calm down quickly. Both of the girls laughed at them in their moment of upset. They glared at them just in time to see Ana running to them. The two men stared as the wind rushed past her long auburn hair. Seeing her without a ponytail was rare so it was a somewhat amazing site. Being they were men, watching her run reminded them of those cameo scenes from the movies. You know the one where the woman's boobs bounce in rhythm with her steps. She had a serious and sensual look on her face. However as she got closer the daydream cameo disappeared and the anger was clearly visible on her facial features. Both of the young men swallowed to try and get rid of the lump that had formed in their throat.

"What happened?" she demanded snatching Issac from Tala.

The two girls who they'd been speaking to stopped laughing and left without another word. Ian almost followed them, but couldn't move due to Ana grabbing a clump of his hair to stop him. She closed her eyes in annoyance and the shorter man was sure he saw a vein throbbing on the side of her head like in some of the cartoons he occasionally watched with Issac.

"Well.." Tala began.

"You were supposed to be watching him." she snapped smashing her heel down into his foot forcefully.

The redhead yelped in pain and did everything in his power not to hop her one foot to show weakness. The fact that they were being scolded in public with a public audience was bad enough.

"But there were girls.." Ian collapsed onto the sand as Ana kneed him in the groin.

Without acknowledging them further she spun and walked away. The two men were left to groan in pain while being laughed at.

"Thanks a lot you jackass." Tala gritted through his teeth.

Ana spun around with flames in her eyes.

"Jack wagon. You jack wagon Ian you." Tala corrected.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade just the characters I've created and the plot.**

**Chapter 10:**

Bryan had once been a harsh cruel person growing up. His only care in the world had been about his three brothers and his little sister. Not long after he had met the other guys his little sister had died of pneumonia from falling through the ice on a frozen lake they had been playing on. It had happened a little over ten years ago and he still woke up in a cold sweat at night reaching out to catch her before she fell. They were poor so medicine could not be afforded and she had succumbed to the illness quickly.

When he had met Ana her personality reminded him of Natalya. So instantly he had wanted to take her in and help her, probably a mental brotherly act thing. Now Ana was in a very perturbed mood that also reminded him of his sister. This was the angriest attitude he had ever seen her have. She was short tempered, refusing to cook or clean for any of them, and Issac was under her twenty-four hour surveillance. He had spoken to her a couple times about the beach and how it wasn't that bad, but it had resulted in her temper flaring back at him in a slightly frightful manner. So all of them had decided to give her her space and wait till she was in a better mood.

"Hey Ana." Ian called out "Have you seen..?"

"Figure it out yourself!" she snapped from the other room.

Ian whined in aggravation as he trudged upstairs in search of whatever he couldn't find. She seemed angrier at him the most of all. The poor little guy was taking the brunt of it all. Tala on the other hand was lying low and keeping to himself. He had tried talking to her a couple times which had blown up in his face so he had given up.

Spencer was quietly watching the fiascos as they took place. Occasionally he seemed like he was enjoying the scenes when they happened. Bryan looked over at the blonde with his purplish eyes watching him smirk.

"You should really stop enjoying this so much." he replied.

"They asked for it." he calmly responded. "All of us know how she is about Issac and they let the girls distract them from watching him."

"She's going overboard a little. Mistakes happen."

"Oh well look at you." Spencer looked slightly shocked. "I thought you were upset about Tala and his flirting."

Bryan frowned at the statement. He hated when the big lug was right. It was so difficult to argue with him. The guy was smart and wise so winning against him was difficult.

"Yeah well.."

"There's nothing wrong with it. I think it's good for the both of them. Things were happier here. Before you decided to make it awkward."

The lilac-haired man frowned at him.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

She was furiously scrubbing the bathroom using her anger to get it clean. All she wanted was for someone to care about Issac. It was angering how thoughtless men could be sometimes. You put a set of tits in front of them and they loose all focus. Then when the girl gets pregnant they push her down a flight of stairs and call her a whore. Argghhh she really hated men. None of them could be honestly trusted. She thought these guys were different, but no a child was a hassle for them as well.

Water dripped off of her face making her realized she had begun crying. Cursing to herself she wiped them away with her forearm.

"Ana." Tala called out behind her.

"What." she snapped through a sniffle.

"Woah hey are you crying?" he asked looking up a down the hallway to make sure no one else was around.

"No." she sniffled again. "The bleach just got to me is all."

"Look. I'm sorry I let you down it was irresponsible of me. I should've paid better attention. I know you hate me right now, but I care about that little boy and so does Ian. I'm not a dad and I don't know the first thing about kids, but I'm trying. We've talked about this before and you thought I hated Issac. I don't okay I don't know how to handle kids. I'm watching you and listening, but that's all I got."

She stopped scrubbing the floor and stared at it. It was quiet for sometime before she answered.

"It's ok. Its my fault. Everything is my fault."

"Wha? No no that's not what I said. I'm blaming myself but I'm asking for you to cut Ian and I some slack." he explained putting a hand on her back.

"I'm too trusting I've always been too trusting. If I had left sooner it wouldn't be like this." she covered her face as the tears started to fall.

Tala kneeled on the floor and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed in them as he quietly sat there listening. He rested his cheek on the top of her head while rubbing her back thinking of a way to calm Ana down. Deep down he felt she was no longer talking about Ian and he, but of someone else she disliked very much to even think of. All the other guys had mentioned she never spoke of Issac's father and that it was a difficult subject to bring up. To be quite honest he didn't care one bit about whether or not he learned who the man was. What mattered was that he wasn't around and Ana was safe with Issac in their house. The demons that haunted her needed to be exorcised and his mind was in a whirl to figure out how.

"You know. I was thinking, and Bryan won't like it, but we need a pet to liven this place up a bit. Issac could use a pal to play with. I won't accept anything other than a dog though. Rodents are disgusting and I have a slight fear of snakes."

She pulled away from him to rub the tears from her eyes.

"Why?" she asked her green eyes glistening.

"Snakes are sneaky and the way they slither is creepy."

"No." she smiled. "Why do you think a dog is going to fix things."

"Because they're awesome." he replied flatly.

He was actually very serious about the subject. Julia hated dogs and would never let him get one. Now he had the chance to have one and he wanted to take it. Not to mention adding in Issac would most likely help him with his chances of getting one. Yes it was devious, but he really really wanted a dog.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Julia Fernandez was an independent woman. She didn't take crap from boys and nobody told her no. She did what she wanted and the results of whoever got hurt was of no concern to her. However at the current moment she was regretting the decision she had made named Romero. He was becoming a huge thorn in her side and his clingy nature was driving her insane. His constant nagging of wondering where she was going and who she was hanging out with was driving her up the wall. Sighing heavily she looked down at her phone at a picture of herself and her ex together. It had been a good 6 months or more since she had last seen him but who was counting?

She had been pretty pissed when she had found out he'd gotten the deposit for their apartment, but she had gotten everything he left behind so in the end she had won. Still he had done everything and given her anything she had ever wanted which is a lot more than she could say about the pansy ass who was showing off his new wardrobe he had bought to her. Seriously, he could've gone out and bought her a new closet full of clothes, but no he had to be greedy for himself as usual.

Her fingers skimmed over her phone typing quickly to the redhead. The response was the same it had been for several months now which was no response. She disliked being ignored very much, then again whenever he had gotten like this with her she found it really hot and attractive too. Julia wanted to see him so she went online to her Facebook and asked around to some of her friends and aquaintances. Several people claimed they had no idea where her Russian ex was, but when the social website's annoying little 'people you may know' popped up she smiled. Before her was Ian Papov smiling with a gun in his hand and Tala was in the background oblivious to the photograph with…..She squinted to make sure she saw correctly. He had a child in his arms that looked like him. Rage consumed her at the thought of him having a child so soon with another woman unless he had been cheating on her! All this time people had been trying to make her feel like crap for leaving him and yet he had been doing it first!

She jumped off the couch glaring angrily, her green eyes blazing. This was so wrong and she was going to confront him for it, not to mention get her half of the deposit back! That worthless jackass. Ughh she hated him so much. This was one of the reasons why she hadn't wanted to be with him anymore. He always did things so recklessly and didn't think about his actions. Anytime she had wanted him around he was never there, but apparently he had gladly been there for someone else! She was not the type of woman to just go down without a fight.

"What's wrong with you?" Romero cut into her thoughts.

"Nothing." she snapped "I have some business to take care of."

"I'll come with you." he smiled.

"No. It's a girl thing you wouldn't understand." she had learned he always avoided her girl time so going to see another guy without him knowing was a cinch, he still hadn't caught on to the other two men she was speaking to behind his back.

"Oh…girl stuff no thanks I'll stay here I have a modeling shoot later today anyways." the older man slicked his hair back and walked out of the room.

Julia rolled her eyes and grabbed a small bag to pack a few things. She dialed a number on her phone and started talking to one of her best friends. The girl was on board for the little road trip they were about to take.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Tala sneezed repeatedly as if he were have an allergy problem. He wiped his nose on his arm to try and get rid of the itch.

"You alright?" Ana asked as she walked down the hallway with Issac holding her hand.

"Yea." he sniffled "Somebody must be talking about me a lot."

"Don't get cocky. It's probably nothing good." Bryan grumbled.

"Oh come on your just mad about us getting a dog and you can't say no to Ana." Tala teased.

"Shut up." came the only reply


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade just my characters and the plot.**

**Warning: This chapter contains some content that may not be suitable for children. Its not lemon just stuff that some parents may not want their kids reading.**

**Chapter 11:**

The four of them walked through the front door. Bryan was smirking to himself. He felt like a winner knowing that there would be no dog in the house for awhile longer. Ana had been picky about the type of dog she wanted around her son. So to his red-headed friend the entire day was a bust. He watched the man plop on the couch in defeat.

"Look, I know your disappointed, but none of them looked or felt like the right dog for us." Ana explained.

The smile dropped off of Bryan's face as he watched them talk. Us?

"Us? Means everybody right?" Bryan asked.

She looked up at him almost like she had forgotten he was in the room. Lord, this was starting to bug him. Things would be complicated if they hooked up and things didn't work. He had already lost his best friend once and he didn't want to lose him again. Not to mention the little family he had would be destroyed too. He didn't want to think about things not being the way they were anymore. Deep down he felt there was an attraction between the two of them that they hadn't noticed yet. Secretly he wanted it to stay that way, but they were adults so it was only a matter of time.

"Yea, but to be honest I was thinking only of me and Issac." she smiled. "If we get a dog I wanna see it run up to Issac and him laugh and hug it around its neck."

"You're such a daydreamer." Ian cut in as he walked into the living room. "So forget the dog. My birthday is this weekend so you need to find a babysitter for the little guy because we're all going into town to party the night away."

"Um, yea there is a huge flaw in that. See all you guys are over twenty-one and I'm under that age. Also good sir I cannot drive." she explained.

"Oh its fine. I've been working on this all day." he said handing her a fake ID "Looks good right?"

"When did you take my picture? I look like crap." she frowned at him.

"That's not the point. So you're coming with us right? Please say yes." he said putting his hands together in a pleading motion.

"I've never drank before Ian. I don't want to embarrass myself or you guys. I feel like I would make a fool of myself."

Ian waved her words off.

"Oh bah. I already asked the neighbor and she's excited about her kid having a slumber party with yours. I've pretty much made all the plans all you have to do is come with us and we need to find you something to wear, because I refuse to let you go to the club with us dressed in sweats."

She pinched the bridge of her nose in aggravation. Bending down she picked Issac up and walked upstairs slamming her door behind her.

"Nice." Tala said "If you paid attention you'd know she's not big on large crowds packed in a small room.

"Oh and I bet you know everything about her huh?" Ian growled.

"No, but I certainly listen a lot better than you do." he said getting up and walking out of the room.

It was 3AM and she was wide awake lying in bed. She had been staring at the ceiling for hours. Apparently she had applied fifty plus glow in the dark stars up there so Issac would sleep well.

Ian's words kept going through her mind. She wanted to go, but the fear of running into her ex there haunted her. Clubs and things of the sorts were places he used to sneak off to behind his parents backs when they were together. She could never go because he didn't want to be seen with her in places like that. It was still hard to understand sometimes why the guys always wanted her to go everywhere with them and for her to spend so much time together with them. The way she had been raised, she was supposed to stay home in the shadows and keep her head low. Everything here was still just so foreign still that it was scary despite having lived with them for almost two years.

She sat up abruptly and walked out of her room. The light poured out from under Ian's door into the hallway. Lightly she knocked on it and he opened the door surprised to see her.

"I'll go, but only under one condition." she replied

"Sure anything." he said excited.

"I get to pick out my outfit and I'm not drinking a lot." she replied

"Deal." he grinned

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

The pounding music and blinding lights were more than she expected. People stumbled past her as she walked through the crowd following Spencer whose large size was making a path for them through the people. Someone nearby grabbed her butt a little making her thankful she had chose to wear black dress pants and a not too low cut shirt. Alcohol and sweat filled the air. She was beginning to regret having come with them. Finally the five of them reached the bar and the guys ordered their drinks, most of them consisted of vodka, and she was stuck standing there dumbfounded not knowing what to order. The bartender looked at her waiting for a response, but she didn't say anything.

"Sorry, that's my little sister. She just turned twenty-one." Bryan hollered over the music.

The gentleman chuckled and nodded in understanding and started making something without another word. When he was done shaking a metal canister filled with the concoction of liquids he had put into it, he poured it into a fancy looking glass and handed it to her.

"It's on the house." he smiled

She looked at the blue liquid with the cherry floating in it with curiosity. Taking a small sip the guys laughed by the look of shock on her face.

"Oh my god. That's actually good." she replied taking another sip.

"Don't drink too fast." Tala said putting his hand over the top. "Sip it slow and enjoy it otherwise you'll get trashed."

At the other end of the bar a small group of girls started waving and smiling at the guys. Ian and Spencer gladly welcomed the attention and went over to speak to them. Within moments they looked up and waved for Bryan and Tala to come over and talk with them. The red head shook his head no, but Bryan grabbed his shirt and dragged him over.

"We'll be back." the lilac haired man called over his shoulder at her.

"You like that?" the bartender asked coming back over to her.

"Yea. Its really good. I didn't think alcohol could taste this delicious, because beer smells disgusting." she laughed

"Well." he begin putting another drink on the counter. "This is from the young man at the other end of the bar."

She furrowed her brow and looked down to see a young man with solid black hair spiked up. He had one random streak of red dyed into it which was different, but she thought it looked kind of cool. His eyes were green like hers and he had a devious smirk on his face as he pushed himself away from the counter and slowly made his way through the crowd over to her. In her chest she could feel her heart beating fast. She was very nervous since he hadn't spoken to a complete stranger that no one around her knew in a long time or maybe ever for that matter. It was kind of scary, but then again the guys were doing it just fine. Ana looked over her shoulder to see them all busy in conversation with the girls and thought to give it a try.

"Hey." the man said as he got beside her and leaned on the bar.

"Hi." she smiled "Thanks for the drink."

"Well I noticed yours was looking a little empty so I figured I'd help a pretty girl out."

She raised an eyebrow at his statement. Her? Pretty? She couldn't remember the last time a guy had honestly said that to her. Then she looked at her glass he had gestured to and he was right. Wow that drink didn't last long and she was still thirsty. She put the empty one down and picked up the fresh new one.

"I appreciate your compliment..um?"

"Ozuma." he smiled flashing his white teeth at her. "What's your name?"

"Ana." she answered taking another sip of her drink.

The two of them stood there talking and drinking together for a little bit with her room mates momentarily forgotten. They talked about TV and stuff not getting too personal with one another. His green eyes surveyed the floor and he looked back at her and smiled.

"You wanna dance?" he asked

"Oh no." she laughed "I have absolutely no rhythm."

She felt really warm and a tad fuzzy. Kindly taking her third..or was it fourth drink out of her hand he put it on the bar and then put his hand into hers leading her into the crowd. He pulled her close to him and started moving in a particular rhythm rubbing his body against hers. Never had she danced like this before, and it felt a little erotic but she liked it. It made her feel attractive even more than when he'd called her pretty. Maybe this going out thing wasn't so bad after all. She watched the other girls on the floor and started mimicking their moves. His eyes looked like they darkened with lust and she felt a power surge through her that she hadn't felt in over two years. Issac's dad may have been a jerk, but he had been good in bed when they had done it. Dancing with Ozuma the way she was reminded her of this and she felt a heat welling up that she hadn't felt go through her body in forever. His hands were on her hips now and he'd drawn her even closer. She smiled and he started whispering things into her ear making her laugh and her heart jumped as well.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

The small group of girls were annoying and way too chatty for him. They looked hungry and he wasn't the least bit interested in any of them. For the sake of his friends so that he wouldn't be a party pooper he joked and laughed and flirted with them back. One of them had reddish brown hair and light green eyes that looked almost gold. She was staring at him a lot and stroking his arm as he leaned on the counter. For some reason he couldn't fathom he had a thing for women with green eyes, but Ana had the prettiest so far. As he thought this he put his drink down and looked over her shoulder at the bar. The space they had left her in had been replaced by a group of people. He looked around scanning the area and could not find her anywhere.

"Hey are you listening?" the random girl asked.

"Sorry I gotta go." he excused himself

"What gives?" Bryan asked but clearly he remembered the same thing Tala had because immediately he looked at the bar and noticed Ana was gone. "Shit."

"I'm sure she's fine." Tala replied "I'm just gonna check on her and I'll be right back. She's a smart girl, chill."

He walked through the crowd looking for her. She was no where to be seen and he called out her name despite the fact that there was most likely no way she would be able to hear him. After ten minutes of searching he finally saw her dancing with a guy and clearly having a good time. His jaw tightened and he clenched his fists, but shook it off as he approached. He tapped her on the shoulder and she stopped dancing to look at him and smile.

When he looked at her face, it was clear she was drunk.

"You ok." he said.

The guy she was dancing with put a hand on his chest making him back off.

"Hey man, she's with me." he told him.

Tala could feel the anger welling up within him, but he fought to keep it at bay. He watched Ana pull the guys arm back.

"He's fine." she laughed "That's my room mate."

"You live with a guy?" he asked

"Actually four." she said in a smiley drunk way.

The guy put his hands up and walked away without another word. It was clear he didn't want to take a chance of getting involved with a girl that lived with other men. She looked disappointed and a little upset.

"Come on." Tala said extending his hand.

"Were not leaving are we?"

He chuckled at her childish facial expression and grabbed her hand. They walked through the crowd till they reached one of the bars. Calling to the bartender for a small glass of water he handed it to her and told her to drink. She scrunched her nose up at it and set it down.

"Why can't I have another one of those blue drinks?" she asked.

"Because you're drunk after you said you didn't want to be drunk." he called into her ear.

"Please?" she asked pleadingly.

She blinked her eyes up at him in a cute manner he couldn't say no to. Motioning to inform her it was her last one he got her another drink. Cheering she hugged him tightly before kindly accepting her new drink. He ordered himself another White Russian and stood by her side as she watched everyone else having fun. Finally, she chugged her drink down making him look at her wide-eyed and she grabbed his hand dragging him into the fray.

He had seen her dance at home and it wasn't pretty, so dancing in public was something he REALLY didn't want to do with her. However, when they got out on the floor she started moving and swaying in a particular manner that surprised him beyond belief. Turns out she was the type of woman who couldn't dance sober and looked like a stripper drunk. The guys around them were eyeing her and he wasn't fond of that. Grabbing her arm he pulled her away and onto the side near the walls. She smiled and put her arms around his neck swaying again. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily. Apparently she was a seductress when drunk too. He fought the urges that were rising. It was really tough being a man. Reaching up he took her arms from around his neck and held onto them.

"Look you're drunk and you aren't thinking right now." he pleaded with her. "Please stop."

She frowned at him and stepped back. He watched her blink as if she was trying to understand the scenario of what was going on. Her eyes looked around at everyone as she took another step away from him.

"I have to go." she said.

"Woah. Hey hold on." he said reaching for her, she avoided him quickly and disappeared in the crowd.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Drama was something he tried to avoid but it followed him regardless. It wasn't right, she was intoxicated and he didn't want something to happen that would cause a rift between them after how it had taken awhile for them to get along and he was really enjoying the company of Issac now. Deep down he felt that if he screwed up he would lose everything he had built in the past few months and he didn't want to go through that again. There was no way she was getting left behind especially since they were her home and the ride that she'd come with. Bryan would have a fit if he just left her.

Tala walked through the crowd looking for her again and found her sitting in a corner alone looking around. She was blowing off people that were coming over to her and speaking. He watched the guy that had been with her earlier approach her. She smiled at him as he put a piece of hair behind her ear. The two of them talked and he stood back watching them. She laughed at something he said and he couldn't help the way his jaw tightened seeing her happy like that with someone else. Who was he to get upset or jealous though after rejecting her, but it wasn't right he was a better person than that. He watched Ana pull away as the guy leaned in trying to kiss her. She pushed him back and shook her head no. He looked annoyed and talked to her some more, but eventually he left again.

She looked up at him and then quickly put her head down in embarassment.

"You ready to go?" he asked walking up.

"Yea." she said refusing to look up at him.

"Lets go call a cab then. Im sure the guys will be here for a couple more hours." he extended his hand.

The ride home was quiet and awkward between the two of them. She kept her head low and avoided any contact with him. When they reached home she tried to run past him up the steps, but he stopped her by putting an arm around her waist.

"Its not that I didn't want to." he said looking down at her. "You're a very attractive person, but we've both been drinking and its not right."

"I know. I'm stupid." she laughed at herself. "I was enjoying the moment I guess. I felt pretty andd…."

He couldn't help but laugh a little with her.

"It's just been forever. Its silly I know."

Well he could agree with her there, it had been a long time for him too. He had a lot of respect for her though.

"I'm going to bed before I make a fool of myself anymore."

It was tempting and one little kiss wouldn't hurt right?

"Tell ya what. I'll give you one real quick ok?" he said.

"Don't feel sorry for m.."

He cut her off as he lightly pressed his lips against hers. In shock she stood there emotionless with a blank mind not sure what to do at first, then she closed her eyes and moved her mouth in response to his being against hers. It was an exhilarating feeling. He missed this kind of attention. At this point his hands had made their way around her waist completely and he'd pulled her roughly against his body so that there was zero space between them. He felt her hands make their way up around his neck and into his hair. It was more than obvious that he was turned on and this time he wasn't worried about hiding it. His hands moved lower and he grabbed her bottom tightly enjoying the softness of it. He felt her moan into his mouth and he smiled a little against it. A moment later her weight seemed to get a little heavier and her legs buckled. He grabbed her tightly and stopped kissing her to see that she had passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

**Chapter 12:**

She walked around the store aimlessly thinking about the night before. The club had been a lot of fun. Never had she thought that going to such a drunken crowded place could be entertaining. How she had gotten home, she couldn't remember. Everything was fuzzy after she had danced with Ozuma. With a strange name like that who could forget it anyways. However a certain somebody was being distant and he wasn't being non-chalant about it. The red-headed young man wouldn't look at her all morning and when she spoke he only nodded or grunted. Something was up, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Bryan walked up with a bag and handed it to her. Accepting the bag she looked into it and then raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Shrugging he bypassed her and kept going down the aisle.

"What're these for?" she called running to catch up to him.

"Well. I think its time you stop hiding and accept that you're an attractive woman." he explained not looking at her. "Obviously you enjoyed yourself last night and besides myself the other guys would like some of their clothing back."

"Ok. Fine, but I have to get a job again so I can have the money to buy them myself."

"Why can't you just accept that we see you as family and we enjoy taking care of you and Issac?" his eyes looked down at her coldly and somewhat annoyed.

"Fine." she grumbled.

This had kind of become their thing in the past year. The two of them would go out and spend time together like a brother and sister day sort of deal. She actually rather enjoyed it except for when he started lecturing her about something as if he knew about anything and everything in the world. Although half the time when she was alone with any of the guys they all seemed to be like that with the exception of Spencer. He usually let her do all the talking and quietly listened only responding when completely necessary. This was her family. Everyone was odd and they wouldn't be them without that weirdness that she was strangely very proud of. Looking back all of her good memories were with them and that's how she wanted things to stay. They exited the store and above them the sky was darkening slightly with the sign of rain. Deep down something was bugging her and she had a sudden urge to go home.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

He was sitting on the couch watching 'How to Train your Dragon' with the little tyke. It was her favorite movie and the little boy ate it up just like his momma. Tala wasn't a man who enjoyed watching animated films well not before he had moved into the house with everyone. The more time he spent here the more animated movies he was watching. Inside, he didn't feel like himself anymore. He couldn't quite put his finger on it and at the moment he wasn't sure if it was a good thing. For awhile he had been focused solely on one person for nearly a quarter of his life and the way things were then had seemed meant to be, but sitting on the couch watching the little boy play with his toys and laugh at the television was making it seem like his past life was even more of a lie than it had been.

Never would he admit that he missed his ex still or that anytime she contacted him he fought the urge to respond. It was wrong, but being with her had felt right. Anytime he looked at Issac though seeing him made him put the phone to the side and forget about the nagging bitch. It was a war inside his brain and chest. The little boy looked at him smiling and clapped as all the characters clapped in the movie. Tala's phone rang again and he picked it up to see her name on the caller ID again. Gritting his teeth he was about to answer it when the little boy's hand grabbed it from him and he said hello as it continued ringing. He began babbling as if he really was talking to someone and his blue eyes sparkled with wonder and excitement.

"Whose that?" Tala asked him.

Issac looked at him and with a huge smile told him, "Momma."

The smirk on Tala's face faded away as he thought about the one thing he'd been avoiding all day. His actions from the night before were a mystery to him. He wasn't sure why he did it. Everything was still a blur about what had happened. Sure he knew well and good what he'd done, but the answer to the question "Why?" still hung in the air for him. Both of them were adults and they had needs….then alcohol was involved. Most likely it was just a chain reaction followed by a heat of the moment sort of thing. Hormones were a thing that made people behave stupidly and that was what he did. He acted stupid. Judging by her behavior though she had no recollection of the events.

Issac said bye bye on his phone and handed it back to him before running to get his sippy cup and shake it in the air. Sighing he got up and followed him into the kitchen where he proceeded to try and open the refrigerator door by himself with no success. He laughed a little at the boy's intelligence before helping him open the door. It was at times like this he felt like a fool for questioning whether or not he should be with Julia again. No. This was way better than anything she had to offer. He was an idiot if he ever considered leaving and not looking back on everything here.

The door bell rang, but he ignored it since the sound of Ian's running feet traveled down the stairs. Issac pointed up at the snack cabinet signifying he was hungry as well as thirsty. When he reached to open the door the little boy jerked at his pants leg and extended his arms wanting to be picked up. Typical. The kid really liked opening cabinet doors and he was becoming really independent just like his momma. He smiled a little thinking of how he acted like her.

"Um Tala." Ian called poking his head in the kitchen.

"Yea?" he replied turning around, but when he looked at his short friend's facial expression he knew.

The look. That was the look he had carried on his face for several years. It was the expression he had carried every morning. Every time he looked in the mirror that was the look. The look of annoyance. The look of disappointment. The look that the guys had given him themselves whenever he turned down visiting them when they skyped.

He held onto Issac as he walked through the house. He didn't want to put the little boy down because something about the kid gave him more strength than he'd ever felt in his entire life. She turned around to look at him and smile sweetly as he opened the front door. Her two-tone colored hair was brushed perfectly as she liked it and the makeup on her face brought out her eyes. Those damned green eyes of lies and deceit. He watched them smolder with slight rage as she looked at the child in his arms. Her composure changed for a slight second and then she regained it again. It was another fake thing about her.

"Hey." she smiled tossing a strand of hair over her shoulder. "He's cute. Can we talk?"

"Depends on what you want." he told her with no hint of a care in his voice.

"Is he yours?" she motioned to the little guy in his arms.

Thinking for a moment he looked at the kid who smiled at him while he had his cup half in and half out of his mouth. He couldn't help but smile at Issac. The kid had a magical power that caused people to be happy.

"You could say that."

Julia crossed her arms in an annoyed like manner and bit her bottom lip while looking around. Behind her he saw Bryan's truck pull up into the driveway. Mentally cursing he ran into the house shoved Issac in Ian's arms and hurried back outside slamming the door behind himself.

"Look. I don't know why you're here, but you need to leave." he told her quickly looking over her shoulder as he saw Ana getting out of the truck.

He knew what Julia was like and he didn't want to get Ana in the middle of it. Julia was ruthless and had no good little voices inside of her head. They were evil. Damn, why didn't he see this a long time ago?

"So tell me, since he looks a little old, did you have fun making me feel like shit?" she questioned.

"I didn't do anything to you."

This was BS. Why did he always get blamed for something he didn't do?

"We break up and suddenly you have a kid. I felt terrible for what I did and you've already got somebody else knocked up on the side."

He narrowed his eyes at her. Was she really believing even her own lies that were spewing from her filthy mouth?

"I can't believe I missed you."

That one made him raise an eyebrow.

"Hey." Ana smiled as she reached the top of the steps.

Julia turned angrily at the auburn haired girl. She grabbed the front of Ana's shirt and started screaming random things at her. The subject changed with every sentence causing Bryan to look at Tala like he had three heads. His friend mouthed the words that the red-head was thinking. He put his hands up not knowing himself what the hell was going on.

"Fuck you and that little shitty brat of yours!" Julia screamed.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Ana had no idea what the heck was going on, but the filth coming from this strange woman's mouth was beyond ridiculous. This girl who had long brown hair with a strange orange color to her bangs was crazy. Her first thought was that this chick was bipolar. Things had seemed calm until she had spoken to Tala. Tala. She looked at him and then back at the crazy woman yelling in her face. It all made since now. This was why he had been the way he was when they'd first met. She was her. This woman was the reason he had been withdrawn and disliked Issac and herself at first.

"Julia." she heard him call out. "Chill out. Leave her alone."

Julia… so this wretch had a name after all.

"..that little shitty brat of yours!" the girl screamed.

Now she had Ana's attention. Nobody spoke about her son that way. She looked into Julia's eyes, green versus green, sparks clashed like a fire about to start. Ana looked down at the hand grasping her shirt. This woman was a threat to her son and she wouldn't stand for that.

Ana grabbed the other woman's hand and twisted it making her squeal in pain. She watched as the other arm swung at her but she ignored it to quickly grab the back of Julia's head with her left hand, while she had her arm still twisted with the right and put all her weight into slamming the girls face into the house. Julia's body bounced off the house and Ana let go looking at her as she crumpled to the porch. Everyone on the porch was still not knowing what to do. Standing there she watched Julia slowly pick herself up. The brunette with orange bangs saw the blood on her hand after she touched her face and then angrily eyed Ana again. She lunged at her knocking her into the post connected to the hand rail for the stairs. The air rushed from her lungs and she coughed before punching the other girl in the stomach a couple times then a couple more until she backed off of Ana.

Julia regained her composure a little before trying to scratch Ana's eyes out and grabbing her by the hair throwing her onto the wooden floor. She guessed this girl was trying to be tough and make Ana feel how she had on the ground. The brunette straddled her and punched her in the mouth. She could feel the warm coppery taste of blood from a split lip that she hadn't endured for almost two years. Ana put her hand around the other girls throat and threw her to the side. At that moment the boys took this opportunity to try and settle the two of them down. Bryan grabbed Ana since she was closest and Tala grabbed Julia. She heard him try to talk some sense into her as Bryan looked over her face at the damage. There was a loud smack making both of them look as Julia escaped the red-head's grip and ran at her. The brunette used the force of her charge as she outstretched her arms and shoved Ana off the top of the steps. For a moment she felt like she was flying and then she was falling down completely missing the small flight of stairs.

She reached out seeing the looks of terror on Tala and Bryan's faces as they watched her fall. Julia stood at the top smirking as if victorious the same way he had looked at her when he had shoved her down the stairs of his parents' home. One of the many reasons why she hated Issac's father so much. The last thing she saw and felt was the darkness as her head hit the edge of the side walk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nothing much on my mind today I'm just really in the mood to write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade just my character and plot that I've created.**

**Chapter 13:**

Voices surrounded her, but she couldn't understand what was going on. They seemed upset, did she do something wrong? Who was it around her anyways? Her head hurt really bad. This was probably the worst headache she'd ever had in her life. Why couldn't everyone just quiet down while she was trying to sleep? Well it wasn't fair she shouldn't expect them to watch Issac just because she wasn't feeling good. It was hard to open her eyes though, her eyelids felt like a ton. Something was wrong though. What happened? Oh yea she was fighting that Julia girl. She'd called her son something mean and it had angered her. It always angered her whenever someone spoke ill of Issac. Whatever they had to say about her was fine, but he was a child and hadn't done anything wrong.

A strong smell engulfed her and she couldn't help but cough due to the strong stench. It seemed to make the people around her excited when she did that. Woah these people were strange. Then her face was being smacked and she didn't like that. She opened her eyes a crack to see three worried sets of eyes staring down at her. Magenta, lavender, and brown. Her boys looked to be in a panic. She felt the back of her head and saw the blood on her hand.

"Ana how many fingers am I holding up?" she guessed it was Ian or was it Bryan asking that question?

She looked at the image and squinted to count.

"6?" she asked

"Close enough." Ian said "It was two."

"We called an ambulance." Bryan pushed the little man aside.

"What happened?"

"That bitch pushed you." Spencer cursed.

That was strange. Spencer never cursed. She must be losing her mind. That was some hard hit she had taken to her head. Julia..oh yea she had some business to finish taking care of. The guys tried to hold her down as she moved to get up.

"No no just lay there. Your not ok right now." Bryan demanded

She pushed them away and stumbled to get up. They made movements like they were waiting for her to collapse. Her green eyes surveyed the property looking for her target. She saw the brunette getting yelled at and scared for her life. Tala was angry beyond belief and hadn't noticed she was up yet. He punched the house right next to his ex's head making her flinch and leaving a mark in the building. There were so many curse words flowing out of his mouth that she made a point she'd have to threaten him with a bar of soap later. The darkness engulfed her and she felt herself falling again.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

He was furious and couldn't think straight. They were waiting for the test results of Ana's MRI scan. The doctors had told them she needed stitches and it was highly possible she had suffered a minor concussion. Never in his mind had he thought Julia would sink so low as to hurt someone physically. His stomach was twisted in knots and he was even more disgusted with himself than he ever had been in his entire life.

Ana was a wonderful woman and didn't deserve to be treated like that. She had done nothing wrong and because of him she had gotten mixed up in his crap. It was his fault for her injuries. He had his face buried in his hand to try and hide the embarrassment he felt. Every ounce of will power he had built up over the years had been used to not hit the brunette. There was a first time for everything and it was the first time in his life that he'd ever wanted to hit a woman. Beside him the other guys were quiet with the exception of Ian occasionally hitting on certain nurses as they walked past him. The scene was the only thing slightly lightening the mood hanging over their group. He spotted the doctor and stood up quickly causing them all to stand at attention.

The doctor explained that she had indeed suffered a minor concussion and would require a lot of rest for the next few days. She had also received stitches on the back of her head, but so she wouldn't freak out they didn't shave her head or anything to sew them in. All they had done was cut hair as a layer underneath so it wasn't noticeable. She was at the moment resting comfortably in her room and could go home in a couple of hours.

"Spencer check on Issac and then meet us in Ana's room." Bryan ordered before walking ahead of everyone.

It was pretty transparent that the lilac-haired man was the most worried out of everyone. This of course made Tala feel even worse than he already did.

They entered the hospital room to see she was awake and smiling.

"Hey guys." she grinned.

"You scared the crap out of us." Ian blurted. "What were you thinking getting into a fist fight?"

"Duh I wasn't thinking." she laughed at him.

They looked at her confused.

"That sounded lame."

Spencer punched Ian upside the head with annoyance. The little guy groaned in pain and rubbed the sore spot finally shutting up.

"Don't be mean Spence."

He watched them all interacting and quietly stood there not knowing what to say. Well the only thing he could think of was sorry, but it didn't seem good enough.

"Well the doc says you can go home in a couple hours, but you're going to take it easy for a little while."

"Sorry for being so much trouble." she smiled rubbing her head. "Ow."

She laughed after accidentally hitting her sore spot. There was a momentary awkward silence broken by the sound of Ian's stomach rumbling from hunger. Bryan and Spencer glared at him and he smiled while walking backwards towards the door. Their stomachs followed suit and so did the small blush.

"Well we're gonna get something to eat really fast and then come back." Bryan rubbed her shoulder and headed for the door.

"Oh can you bring me something sweet back? They tried getting me to eat some healthy crap and it was gross." she called out.

They waved and left causing her to finally notice him. She grinned and shrugged her shoulders at him. It made him frown more.

"Stop being a sourpuss."

He opened his mouth and closed it. She laughed at him and told him he looked like a red fish. A positive influence. That what she was for him. He sat on the bed next to her and started to say sorry, but she smacked him across the cheek. Dumbfounded he sat there looking at her.

"Don't apologize for that witch. You're better than that and if I ever see you sulking over her again I'm going to hit you harder next time. Women like that don't have a right to make good men like you feel worthless, because you aren't. A plus to you as well is that you're really great with kids too."

She smiled at him warmly and patted his hand with her own. Some people would be disgusted with a girl who was as nice as her.

"I don't know how you came to be the person that you are now, but I'm glad you're here." he told her in a completely honest tone.

"Aw look at you being all super sweet so I won't smack you for absentmindedly apologizing." she cooed while ruffling his hair then she playfully popped him not making it sting this time.

She was different, and it was a good different. Having her around was like a breath of fresh air. He was enjoying this fresh air. Her green eyes glistened brightly and he noticed for the first time the blue flecks in them. Perhaps he didn't have that big of a thing for girls with green eyes after all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade just the characters and plot that I have created.**

**Chapter 14:**

A brain aneurism, that's what he was currently on the verge of having. His eye twitched with an annoyance with the likes upon which he had never felt. For a bunch of guys who had been trained as soldiers nothing could have prepared any of them for taking care of a child on their own. They had ordered her to rest in bed and that things would be fine with them taking care of Issac, but they weren't fine. So far in the past four hours the kid had wrecked two vehicles, made Ian catch the kitchen on fire, and the TV was busted.

None of them had an explanation either if Ana came downstairs at all for anything. Since her injury was Tala's fault (not really they were using him) he was in charge of keeping her in her room until they could fix things and come up with a plan. A loud crash broke Bryan's concentration and he rushed into the kitchen to find all the pots and pans scattered across the floor. The little boy sat in the center giggled and banging the pans together. Sighing he collapsed to his knees.

"When are you gonna give it a rest?" he asked.

"Nope." Issac replied

Blinking he sat there and fought the urge to fall over. He just couldn't seem to win this morning. This kid was tough and impossible to tame. The sight of watching Spencer cry a little this morning was pitiful. Try explaining to your insurance company that an almost two year old wrecked your Tahoe into another vehicle in your own driveway.

"What's wrong with you?"

He turned around to see the red head looking confused. Perhaps it was payback for them making him play nurse.

"I'm at my wits end." he explained looking back as the kid got up and almost ran to Tala with excitement. "I don't get it you've never complained or seemed to have a difficult time with the kid."

Tala leaned over and picked up the little boy as he reached up at him. He looked at him as he wrapped his arms around his neck tightly and seemed to suddenly be tired.

"I don't know. He just doesn't seem like a lot of trouble to me. Sure he wears me out, but when he smiles its totally worth it." he smiled.

Bryan looked annoyed as he noticed Issac was falling asleep in his friends arms. He'd been trying to get the kid to take a nap for almost forty-five minutes.

"You really piss me off sometimes." he growled not meaning any harm.

"What'd I do?"

"You're good with kids. That's what. He wouldn't listen to me at all today. I don't know how she does it. Ana makes it look so easy."

The redhead thought about it for a moment. It didn't seem so tough. To be honest it was difficult the first time he had watched Issac, but after that things were simple.

"All you gotta do is listen. He tells you what he wants. The language barrier is a little tough, but he's good at showing you what he wants."

Brian couldn't help but glare as he picked the pans up off the floor. Yep it really pissed him off watching Tala handle things so easily.

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

FOUR HOURS EARLIER

Ian whistled as he flipped a pancake in the air and caught it in the frying pan. He was in a wonderful mood and he had a date tonight. She had come out of nowhere and asked for his number and she was hot. For a guy of his short stature and his style of dress it wasn't often that women approached him. Usually girls only spoke to him because of Tala or Bryan being around at the same time.

He turned around to give a mini pancake to Issac, but the little guy was missing from his chair. In a slight state of panic he put the frying pan back on the burner and looked under the kitchen table. The spot was empty so he went into the living room and saw him waving the TV remote in the air.

"No. Put it down." he ordered

Issac smiled and threw the remote as Ian reached out to grab it. He missed it by inches and watched in horror as the object flew through the air and smashed into the TV screen. Everything happened so fast, but as he watched it the remote seemed to move in slow motion. He couldn't understand why he couldn't catch it.

The remote bounced off the screen and cracks spider webbed across it. He stood there open mouthed and speechless. The sound that echoed from the collision seemed to be a bad sign that caused all the other men in the house to come running. Each one of them looked heart broken at the sight. Bryan, Spencer, and himself had spent two thousand dollars on the television.

"What the hell happened?!" Spencer roared.

Ian stood at attention in fear and pointed at the toddler.

"Oh real mature Ian." Tala snapped.

"Why is there smoke coming from kitchen?" Spencer asked becoming angrier.

All of them turned to see smoke coming through the kitchen doorway. Cursing Ian ran into the other room as the smoke detector went off. There was a loud ruckus and they all looked into the room to see the flames coming up off the stove. In a frantic state he filled a glass with water to try and put it out. As the little guy turned to throw it on the stove Tala punched him and shoved him to the floor before reaching into the cupboard and grabbing the flour. He dumped it all over the fire and put it out.

"You're a moron. The stove is electric." the red head seethed with rage. "You're trying to kill everyone in this house."

"I just watch him he's not mine." Ian sighed picking himself up off the floor. "I can't do the same crap she does!"

Spencer sighed heavily and picked Issac up.

"Its ok. I got him."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tala warned

"We'll be fine.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

AN HOUR AND A HALF EARLIER

Spencer was cleaning his car inside and out. Besides playing with weapons it was his passion to take care of his car. The only issue he was having was that a certain little guy kept putting his tiny finger prints all over the windows.

"Stop." he told Issac as the kid pressed his face against the inside of the windshield.

The little boy grinned and went back to playing with random things inside the truck. Within seconds the radio was up excruciatingly loud then it went down unable to be heard. He sighed and looked up just as he heard the car doors lock.

"Oh shit." he went up to the driver side door and looked in knocking on the window. "Issac push the button buddy."

Issac sat there waving and laughing at him. He knocked on the window harder and pointed down at the window buttons. The little red-headed boy reached for the keys and turned them making the engine roar to life.

"Oh no no. Turn it off. Oh god I'm gonna die."

He could feel his face turning pale. Too scared to leave the kid he pulled his phone out to call Bryan in a panic. Within minutes his friends were there.

"Oh thank god." he turned around. "What do I do?"

They heard the gear shift all of a sudden and watched in horror as the truck began to move backwards. Spencer ran to the back of the truck and pushed it trying to keep it from moving as Ian climbed on top and tried to pry the sun roof open. Bryan jerked on both driver side doors with all his might hoping they might open while, he watched Issac through the windows. Tala came out of nowhere and started yelling wanting to know what the hell was going on. At that moment Spencer got out from behind the car waving his arms still not knowing what to do. As Tala's face turned red with anger to almost match the color of his hair, the guys watched as he growled like an animal in rage as the Tahoe smashed into Ian's little SUV ford. Taking his shirt off he wrapped it around his fist and punched the back window on the driver's side. He reached in through the broken glass and unlocked the door so he could get in and unlock the driver side door. Snatching the little boy up he went inside without another word.

Bryan almost followed him but stopped at a strange sound. Spencer couldn't help the small thing of tears that sort of fell down his face as he looked at the damage to his baby by the baby. He saw his two friends staring at him in shock.

"Shut up." he sniffled "How do I explain this crap?"

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

PRESENT

Ana was sitting up in her bed. There was something strange going on and she could feel it. It felt like Tala was keeping her busy and in her room for a reason. Perhaps it was a mothers intuition sort of thing. She watched them walk by off and on. Whenever she tried to get out of bed the red head was there and telling her to get back in bed.

"What's going on?" she asked him

"Nothing." he smiled

She narrowed her eyes. That smile was very suspicious. One of the guys called for him and he quickly left the room. After he left she quietly slipped out of bed and tip toed down the hallway. When she got to the top of the stairs she squatted down and peeked through the railing watching them secretly downstairs.

Bryan had his hands up in defense with fear in his eyes. The other guys were moving slow approaching somebody, but she still couldn't see what was going on. Walking down the steps a little more she finally saw what was going on and it enraged her. She hurried down the steps and stopped at the base of them.

"Yuriy Issac Bogatyr!" she shouted in anger. "PUT. IT. DOWN. NOW."

Everyone looked at her including the little boy. The smile he had on left his face and he squatted down slowly putting the gun he held in his hands on the floor. Ian ran up and grabbed his gun then disappeared from the room.

"Come here." she ordered.

The little boy ran up to her crying and she went upstairs without saying anything to anyone. It was tense still in the room even after she left. She slammed the door to her room and stood him with his nose in a corner.

"You stand there until I say you can move." she told the little boy.

He stood there crying and calling for her, but she said nothing. Her head was starting to hurt again. She wiped the wet drops that made themselves despite her not wanting them to. There was an ache in her chest. Their intentions were good in trying to help her out, but it felt like they didn't care enough. If they did then Issac wouldn't have gotten his hands on the gun. They knew better, but it still happened. All of them were grown men and they couldn't be responsible enough to keep a little boy safe. A knock on the door made her look up, but she refused to open it.

"Go away." she was trying to sound angry without it seeming evident that she was crying, but she failed herself.

"Please open the door. Don't be mad at him."

It was Tala trying to sound sensible. He was really starting to piss her off too. His kindness and support and all that other crap. It was annoying. She didn't like it. At first it was cute, but now it just made her angry for some reason.

"Ana? It's all my fault. I left the safe open."

Ian. Oh Ian . She could strangle the little bastard and it still wouldn't make her feel any better.

"If you don't unlock the door I'm gonna kick it in."

Bryan. The over protective one. He really needed to be knocked down a peg on two.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you. You're not kicking it in."

"I'm trying to get her to open it."

"Violence isn't gonna solve this one."

They were all arguing with one another on the outside of her door.

Rolling her eyes she grabbed some of their clothes and shoved them in one of Issac's diaper bags and a small suitcase she had found when she was alone on the street. She changed her clothes and dressed Issac properly even though he was still upset and crying. Swinging her door open the guys stepped back and she pushed past them without a word. They talked to her asking questions and what not only for her to ignore them and continue towards the front door.

"Come on don't leave." Bryan pleaded. "We're really sorry. Where are you gonna go?"

Spencer stepped in front of her blocking her from leaving with a fit of anger she raised her knee as high as it would go. The blonde giant crumpled to the floor and she stepped over him. Behind her she heard the guys O'ing and asking him if he was alright. She didn't look back as she opened the front door and left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

**Chapter 15:**

He jumped over Spencer's crumpled form on the floor hurrying to catch up with Ana. It was strange to see her so upset, granted he could understand to a certain degree, but at the same time in his mind she was overdoing it. Calling out to her as he opened the door she turned to look at him from the bottom of the stairs. There was a fire blazing in that gaze, but he couldn't help not noticing the fear in them as well.

"Ta-ta!" Issac called out reaching for him.

He reached for the little boy out of reflex only to watch Ana step back. Dropping his arms to his sides he put his hands in his pockets and stood there staring at her. Issac continued to cry calling out for him, it tore at him to see the kid like that however he stood there waiting for her to make a move. After a couple moments he watched her put him down and he ran to Tala as if running for his life. When he picked Issac up the little boy wrapped his arms tightly around him as if he, Tala, were the only person in the world who could keep him safe. She stood there rubbing her arms and looking around. The woman wasn't crazy he knew that. It just seemed like she was panicking because she didn't know how to react properly about Issac having been in danger.

"Its ok." he replied "We made a mistake. It won't ever happen again."

"No. That's a lie. He always said that too."

Behind him he heard the footsteps of Bryan coming outside. It wasn't difficult to tell him apart from the others. The man always walked with a confidence unlike anyone he had ever met. There was always a rhythm to his walk that announced how deadly he could be if angered the wrong way. He hadn't seen Bryan like that in a long time, but with Ana behaving strangely it was clear his childhood friend was on edge.

He turned around and walked halfway up the steps handing Issac over to him. Putting on the fakest smile in his life, he explained that she just needed to get some fresh air. Silver eyes narrowed at him, but his friend simply nodded and went inside. After the front door had closed he turned his attention back to her and sweet talked her into putting the bags she had down on the porch. With every ounce of charm he had, he talked her into walking down the street side by side. Keeping his hands in his pockets the whole time they walked in silence for a few blocks.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" she asked him breaking the silence.

"No." he chuckled "But I commend you on being able to rock an old pair of Ian's cargo shorts with a…uh.. I'm guessing a hand me down T-shirt that Spencer got tired of?"

He watched her stop to look down at the faded video game shirt. It had the symbol and words for Call of Duty when it had first came out.

"Baggy clothes are comfy."

She looked like a child desperate to win a debate.

"They make me feel safe."

That one made him raise a red eyebrow at her. Apparently alcohol was a really good relaxer for her, because when she wore that outfit to the club a few days ago…yeaahh he wasn't gonna touch that subject.

"Look. Nobody knows anything about your past, but this whole thing about feeling safe and stuff, it needs to stop. Whether you realize it or not you are safe with us."

She laughed a little and walked ahead not wanting to look at him.

"Ian doesn't have a gun safe." she told him

"Not a real one. He considers the basement his gun safe because that's where he works when the shop is closed."

"Its not a real safe." she snapped

"I don't think this is about that. I think this is about you and the nightmares you've been having."

She stopped walking to look at him with surprise. He had been quiet about it ever since she had hit her head. Every night she would toss and turn. Occasionally, she talked and screamed in her sleep. Usually he was already there so no one else could hear or be woken up. It was strange how it happened around the same time every night and most nights it was the same scene playing out.

Always around one in the morning she would toss and turn. Her body would jerk as if she were being hit by someone. Most times she would cry out 'No' or 'Stop'. A couple times he had walked in and woken her up only to be slugged or she fell out of bed in fear trying to get away from him. It bothered him that he reminded her of someone bad, but at some point in everyone's lives you come across an individual who reminds you of someone you REALLY do not like.

"I don't wanna talk about it." she said looking at the ground.

"You will one day." he smirked. "I finally told Bryan about a couple months ago and I finally stopped sitting alone in the dark in my room."

Those green eyes bore into him again and he couldn't stop himself from admiring those blue flecks again. They added a flare to her. In a way he somewhat wished her eyes were completely blue just to see what it would look like. The mixture was a tease and made him curious.

"Ya gavaryu po ruski (I speak Russian)"

She spoke to him in his native tongue and it knocked him for a loop. Not once did she let on she was Russian and none of the other guys had said anything about it either. Truth be told he found it somewhat hot.

"Eto ochin kharasho (Its very good) " he told her back.

She grinned at him.

"Where were you born?" he asked.

They had made it to the park. The lights were beginning to come on as dusk began to make the sky darken. Sunshine turned from a bright yellow to a dull orange and purplish color above. It was his first time here. He wasn't a park type of guy, but it was nice while empty.

"Borovichi" she answered as she sat on a nearby swing.

"Ah. The lumber yard."

Ana looked at him and he found himself chuckling at her again.

"Sorry. Something the guys and I made up about that place when we visited it one time."

"My father worked in a lumber yard. The pay sucked. He had gotten in trouble so finding work was tough and when he did get a job the manager would pay as little to him as possible since they had taken mercy enough to hire him."

"It's a tough place to live in. I got stuck to a metal pole one time in the dead of winter because the guys triple dog dared me to hug it naked."

She laughed that time out loud. It was a melodious sound he enjoyed thoroughly. Rarely did she laugh like that and he was thankful they were alone so that he could be the only one to enjoy it. He didn't care it was selfish. Everything else about her already had to be shared. He noticed then that he had absentmindedly started pushing her on the swing. They were weird together and he liked that too.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

The feeling of the evening air felt wonderful to her skin as she moved forward and backward on the swing. His hands were gently pushing her, every time his hands touched her it sent a chill down her spine. This gentleness was all too familiar. This was how things had been once before. Her mind wandered off as she thought of a time long ago when her parents had been happy and she had been happy. She was home fresh from school quickly changing from her school uniform into some comfortable street clothes. Upon entering the kitchen her smile faded as her parents looked sadly from one another to her. She stood there confused, asking them what was wrong. It was then that a tall well dressed man had entered the room smiling a smile that made her afraid. Behind him she noticed a boy around her age, just as well dressed as the tall man. It was clear this was a business meeting and she turned to leave just as quickly as she had entered the room.

Another man appeared out of nowhere and the business man looked at her father and spoke in a language she had not heard before. Her father then stood proudly and shook the man's hand. A briefcase was handed off and then she was dragged from her home never to see it again.

Without knowing she had dug her heels into the ground stopping Tala from being able to continue pushing her. Instead of pushing her he was now rubbing her back. She had spoke aloud and he had heard. Children being sold for money was more common than most people realized. Not saying it was popular in Russia just saying it was something that happened everywhere. There was an underground thing that went on worldwide where parents sold their kids into adoption for money and others did it for drugs and others it was too gruesome to speak of. In her case her parents had sold her because they were so poor and making another child was easier than being able to afford the bills at that time. She had had a little brother and unlike her he could carry on the family name.

Fingers snapped in front of her and she blinked to see him staring at her. He was trying to get her to stop thinking about it, but it haunted her everyday. Snapping wasn't going to change the past, but how she lived now could provide a better future that made it seem like a dream.

"It was Issac's grandfather that bought me. His son had seen me walking home from school and wanted me to be his friend. They were on a business trip and his father not only had money, but enjoyed spoiling his son. The man's wife had died two years before and his son was lonely. He bought me so the boy would have a female companion because his father was only interested in purchasing women off the street for one night flings. I was raised in that big house and taught English. The boy was nice and we got along great, but as I lived there longer I realized I was meant to be more than a friend. I was a servant around the house."

She watched his blue eyes watch her. It felt like he was looking into her soul. He had stopped her from talking.

"Its getting late. We should get back. I want to hear this, but I don't know if I'm strong enough not to go out there and find the people who have hurt you and not hurt them back."

The two of them headed home. She was glad he had stopped her from talking. Her heart had felt like it was going to burst from her chest. All the events of the day were just wacky and nothing made sense, but this moment in time. She looked at him walking next to her. His head was held high and he looked ahead as if his mind was processing things and scanning the area around them. She felt safe and she liked that. That comfort around him. It was the same way she had felt after she had been living in her new home for almost a year. The comfort she had felt before the drugs and before the abuse. There was a calmness with the other guys that she felt but when it came to being alone with Tala, she just wanted to crawl up next to him and stay there. She felt bad that she had hit him a couple times, but when she first woke up all she saw were those blue eyes and it terrified her.

When they got home Issac was asleep and she went to her room without another word. The little boy was sleeping quietly in his crib and she put her pajamas on and climbed into bed only to awaken in a cold sweat a couple of hours later. She looked around the room then got up to check on her son. The house was quiet and she looked at the beside clock to see that it was almost two in the morning. She was cold and rubbed her arms feeling vulnerable for some reason. Walking to a corner of the room she cut on a little night light and then crouched in the corner next to it. It had been a long time since she had done this. She couldn't understand why she was acting like this all over again. After awhile she could feel herself dozing off again. Her eyes were too heavy to open as a pair of arms picked her up off of the floor, without thinking she gripped someone's shirt and relaxed after inhaling that strong masculine scent she favored. It wasn't a cologne it was natural. The arms laid her down onto her bed and released her from their hold. A click sounded signifying the night light had been turned off again and then her covers were pulled over her. As the footsteps began to leave the room she sat up abruptly and reached out to grab a wrist. The person stopped in their tracks.

"Don't leave me." she pleaded.

She knew who it was and what she was saying. He didn't say anything just came back over to her. Moving over she made room so that he could lay next to her. As he laid down she couldn't help but scoot close to him and hold his t-shirt in her hand again. The last thing she thought was that he smelled of snow and winter. It was a nice smell it really made her feel safe and at home.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

He lay there next to her until he knew she was fast asleep. There was no way he was going to sleep next to her. Everytime he tried to get up her grip on his shirt tightened. It was going to be a long night and Tala was sure he would not sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

**Chapter 16:**

It was that time of year. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the vehicles pull up to the house next door. Ugghh she hated when the neighbors came to their vacation home for the summer. Well to be more blunt she hated when their college kids came to their vacation home. They were a rowdy bunch and when she had first met them they didn't meet on good terms. None of them had come back since before Issac was born so there was no guarantee she would be as nice as she was last time when they had gotten into it.

The navy haired boy got out of the first vehicle and she couldn't stop the hairs that rose on her neck as the tension in her body began to build. This must be what a wild animal felt like when something or someone was around that made it feel threatened. Just to feel cool she thought of herself as a wolf, afterall she was the alpha female in the house. The fact that she was the only one didn't matter; she was thankful for that. However the main problem right now were the neighbors. Quietly, she sat on the porch swing not saying a word. Tyson Granger was the most annoying man that she had ever laid eyes on. It took every ounce of patience she had last time not to strangle the life out of him. A blonde man with a face full of freckles jumped out the back seat and slung an arm around Tyson. The second most annoying man on the planet. Max Tate. Together sober they were annoying. When the two of them were drunk together she wanted to back a car over the two of them repeatedly.

"Hey gorgeous!" Tyson yelled waving over at her.

She rolled her eyes and went inside. They were the reason she liked to wear baggy clothes. When they had first seen her almost two years ago she had been wearing some shorts and a tank-top. The whole pregnant belly wasn't large on her so it was easily unnoticed and she could wear normal things without worry. All they saw was a young pretty girl and all they wanted to do was get in her pants.

"You ok?" Ian asked her.

"Dumb and dumber have returned." she grumbled.

"Oh really? Party tonight I guess." he replied earning a glare. " I don't turn down free alcohol."

"Just remember." Ana replied bending over and meeting him eye to eye. "If Issac gets woken up in the wee hours of the morning again someone will get hurt this time."

She watched him pale a little before he nodded. Music began blaring outside and she rolled her eyes before standing up straight again and walking out of the room. Hopefully these guys would not allow themselves to be dragged down by the likes of the good for nothing creeps next door.

"Hey you guys see whose back?" Bryan asked as he came down the stairs.

"Yay." she deadpanned.

"Oh come on they aren't that bad." he argued. "Besides free booze. Those guys purchase more than a liquor store which means we can stock up."

So much for them not wanting to drink alcohol as much as they used to. Then again she did live in a house of bachelors and her presence was probably ruining their game.

"Whatever. Just leave me out of it." she waved off.

"Party pooper." Ian called.

"Shut up." Tala replied as he came downstairs.

He was exhausted and apparently hadn't been sleeping well. Ana turned away to get some tea from the kitchen in order to hide her embarrassment. They were doing anything together, he was just lying in bed next to her and it was helping her sleep. She was sure though that if Bryan found out he would be extremely pissed. In the other room there was a knock on the door followed by the guys suddenly excited about something. She peeked into the living room to see a young man around their age with slate colored hair. He was well dressed and carried himself with more pride and ego than she preferred. The others seemed in awe to see him and conversations of all sorts were sprung up. Scrunching up her nose at the thought of more testosterone around she went outside onto the back porch and sat in the shade looking through the news paper funnies.

Not even two minutes of sitting out there and they had come outside to introduce her to their friend. His name was Kai Hiwatari and meeting him in person she didn't fancy him anymore than her original first impression. He looked to be the kind of man that had groupies and fan girls. His clothes smelled of money. The smirk on his face defined his player status to her and gladly crossed her legs tightly in front of him and shook his hand refusing to get up. He could think he was an attractive man all he wanted. Her gaze went to Tala who was leaning against the porch railing as he talked, but the red-head in the house was way better looking.

Rubbing her forehead in disbelief for even thinking that she shook her head and went back to reading the Archie comic she had originally been reading.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm not as big of a fan for Kai as I am Tala. I used to be, but just something about Tala has really intrigued me over the past few years. I was trying to figure out when to bring him in, because it just feels like you can't have one without the other around at some point.**

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

**Chapter 17:**

Ana sat on the couch trying very hard to ignore the man next to her. That friend of the boys, Kai, had talked them into going to the next door neighbors house for a party. Of course the other neighbor had been bugging her to let Issac spend the night again as well. Put all that together plus a whining Ian about wanting to go drink and here she was. Sitting alone on the couch, a drink in her hand, and some random guy hitting on her. The other guys were off somewhere laughing and having a good time. It was nice having some time alone to herself, but watching the events around her well, it wasn't her cup of tea per se. Maybe if she were drinking she would have more fun, but around all these people and the guys no where in sight she wasn't going to.

"Hey." a somewhat familiar man said approaching her.

He had black hair with a tad of red in it. Dang he looked familiar. Where had she seen him from before?

"Long time no see."

Well obviously he remembered her. She couldn't help, but raise an eyebrow of curiosity towards him. He made a motion like he was a little heart broken.

"I bought you a drink at the club a couple weeks back."

"Oh." she shook her head "Ozuma right?"

He nodded while smiling at her.

"Sorry. I drank a little too much that night so my memory's a bit fuzzy." she smiled.

The guy next to her got up and left making an open space for Ozuma to gladly sit next to her. He crossed his legs in a manly way and leaned into the couch with his arm resting on the back of it.

"So." she began "I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore after you found out I had guy room mates."

She looked at him over her cup as she took a sip. His head made a silent 'yea well' motion before he shrugged it off.

"You said they're your room mates right? Besides you were sitting here alone so its pretty clear that nothings going on."

"Wow. So you make sure the girl is single and then talk to her?"

She couldn't keep herself from smiling. This guy was interesting and she liked talking to him. He was different. Everything about him was.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"So." Kai started while pointing his cup in a certain direction.

The guys next to him quit talking to look at him and in the direction he was pointing. Bryan made a face of disgust, but Spencer stopped him from going anywhere.

"I thought she was with one of you guys." the slate-haired man replied calmly.

"We're room mates." Bryan told him sternly. "She's like a sister to us."

"Hot sister." Ian piped only to earn a glare. "Hey I'm honest."

"We made an agreement." he snarled his lilac-hair practically sticking out with rage.

Hearing this really got a certain red-heads attention. He narrowed his eyes at his friend as he stepped up.

"What agreement? I don't remember hearing anything about this." his voice was practically laced with venom.

A certain bluenette looked at his long time curiously. He hadn't seen him like this for a long time. It was somewhat intriguing, because when Tala had been with Julia he was never aggressive towards anyone about her. He had been a puss face though. Kai had found it annoying to see his friend being lovey dovey. Sadly he'd had to watch it for damn near eight years. Thankfully someone up above had finally decided it needed to come to an end. It could have ended better than it did, but he was happy for him regardless. This new girl though; there was something about her he didn't like. She had this air about her as if she were hiding something. Kai had always been the type who could read a person and know they weren't who they seemed to be. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he just couldn't shake this funny feeling in his gut.

His crimson eyes watched the young woman interact with the other man. She smiled at the guy and spoke to him. It was easy to notice how she kept her distance. Each time his body inched slightly closer hers went back a little farther. She wanted to talk but wasn't comfortable meaning she didn't know him well. Ever since he himself had been visiting and staying she was quiet and kept to herself. The guys had talked about it, but didn't make a big deal. Tala had said it was sometime before he had a decent conversation with her.

Looking to his friends he caught the tail end summary of how the other Russians refused to date her to keep the peace in the house. He watched Tala's blue eyes look across the room at the two of them. For a split second they seemed to darken with a silent rage before it disappeared.

"I'm gonna get another drink." he informed them before walking away.

"I think I'll do the same." Kai said following him.

When they were alone and opening a fresh beer the two of them started talking about random things. A couple girls came up and began talking trying to get to know them. As the two blondes conversed mostly he found himself watching Tala watch Ana. She had made it to the end of the couch with nowhere to go. Her green eyes surveyed the room every so often as if looking for something or someone.

"Excuse us." Kai interrupted the two women before dragging Tala away.

"Uhhhh. Okay what's going on?" his friend asked him.

He pointed his beer across the room to the girl on the couch. Again she was looking around the room. The guy tried to put a strand of her hair behind her ear, but she quickly did it for him. Her hands began playing with her hair and stroking it in a ponytail fashion.

"She's ok. She can handle herself." the red-head took a swig of his beer and started looking elsewhere."

"Hn. Whatever." Kai shook his head and walked away.

A hand grabbed his arm. Rolling his eyes he turned to see Ana holding on to him. She had this look that said save me.

"I've been looking everywhere for you guys. Where is everyone?" she asked.

He couldn't help raising an eyebrow. This was the closest the two of them had been since they'd first met and the most she had said. Her hand let go of his arm and she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What happened to you and that guy?" he questioned her.

"Don't get me started on how he enjoys talking about himself."

"Parties aren't your cup of tea are they?"

The pink tinge that made its way across her face didn't go unnoticed. He smirked at her before pointing out where everyone in the room was who she was looking for.

"You're weird." he told her.

"And you're rude." she informed him back. "Just tell them if they look for me at all that I'm going home."

Without another word she left and walked out of the house. It just so happened that a certain guy also left behind her just as quickly.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

She didn't feel like being there anymore. The whole time she was there she felt completely alone and it wasn't fun. All the attention that Ozuma had given to her was sweet and she enjoyed it, but he seriously did talk about himself a lot. She was working on it, but she still didn't like crowded places and parties like that. They were things _HE _used to enjoy going to. Many times he had told her about the parties and places he had gone while she was left at home and wasn't allowed.

Their house next door was dark and creepy because she knew no one was there. Instead of going inside she sat on the porch swing and swung silently in the shadows. She looked over at the house across the lawn from which she had come. The annoying pounding music. People everywhere drinking and having a good time. Tyson ran down the street in his underwear screaming and shouting completely plastered.

"Hey." she heard a voice call out.

She gazed across the yard and saw Ozuma walking her way. He stopped at the bottom of the steps and stood there as if waiting for an invitation.

"Hey." she found herself saying back.

Atleast someone seemed to want to keep her company tonight right? The little voice in the back of her head told her not to.

"You live here?" he asked keeping his distance.

"No. Everyone looks to be asleep so I thougth it would be fun to take a seat."

He chuckled at her sarcasm.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Yes I do." Ian cut in rudely out of nowhere.

The guys were coming back home. All of them clearly looked unamused in the moon light.

"Let's go." Bryan practically ordered as he unlocked the front door.

"See ya." she waved as she got up to enter the house.

"The little Italian place over on Saint Street. I'll be there Friday night at six. I hope to see you there!" he called out before waving goodbye.

After they had entered the house Bryan turned around to giver her that look. He had clearly had a few drinks, but it didn't stop him from going into Big Brother Mode. She stood there looking at everything else in the house, but him as he rambled about the dangers of going out with a guy she barely knew. When he was done he made her promise not to meet the guy. Puffing her cheeks up with annoyance at him she stamped her foot and went upstairs. Quietly closing her door she flopped down on her bed thinking over what she should do. Once Bryan had his mind set about something it was difficult to make him change it. Who was she kidding herself? She had a kid. Dating wasn't an option.

At the same time though she deserved to go out and feel like a girl right? She was nineteen after all. That made her an adult and even though she couldn't legally buy alcohol there was nothing wrong with going out on a date and meeting new people. Living in fear was no fun. It was tiresome to live with worry of seeing him. He was miles away. When she was on her own she had walked through three states alone in hopes they would never meet again. Sighing heavily she buried her face into her pillow trying to bury the memories back into the depths of her mind.

"Ana."

She heard before there was a light knock on her door.

"Come in." she couldn't help but grumble.

Ian walked in and looked up and down the hallway before closing the door behind himself. His suspicious activity frown at him. Usually when he behaved like this he had built something he didn't want any of the other guys to see for fear of them playing with whatever new toy had recently been built in the basement. The grin on his face when he turned to look at her was even more creepy.

"So about that date on Friday, I have an idea."

She sat up abruptly looking at him wide-eyed.


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope you all are enjoying the story. I would really appreciate if you would leave a review. It makes my day when readers do that. You all are my inspiration and make me want to write more and more. If you don't want to leave a review then atleast PM so I know if I'm doing a good job writing or not! **

**Chapter 18:**

Tala walked in and kicked his shoes off. Upon entering the living room he noticed Kai on the couch with an ice pack on his face. The scowl on his face was more evident than normal.

"Hey." he said "What's eating you?"

He watched his scowl deepen before he removed the ice pack. He saw the huge mark on his face. As he raised an eyebrow a smirk suddenly appeared on Kai's face. That expression was one he hadn't seen since High School. It was the face when something had happened between him and a girl and it had gone his way…..

"What'd you do?" he asked

He kicked himself a little for the way it came out sounding. Already he was annoyed she was considering going on a date with that Ozuma guy. Wait, why was he feeling so jealous? The sound of Kai's voice broke into his thoughts because of a particular word he had heard.

"Huh? What was that?"

The smirk on Kai's face was now almost that of a smile. At that moment Ana was coming downstairs. She looked from him to Kai and then stuck her nose in the air and walked by without a word. The blush of embarassment on her face was more than evident. Her hair was wet from having had a shower within the past hour or so. After a moment everything clicked together.

"You didn't knock did you?" he asked

"That's what I just said. I walked in on her in the bathroom. She had just gotten out of the shower and was drying off. I entered the bathroom and in shock she dropped her towel. I saw her fully nude. You sir have quite a well shaped woman living under your roof. If you haven't made a move yet I suggest you do it soon." Kai informed him.

"Wha..Huh? Do you hear yourself right now?" Tala spluttered.

Kai leaned forward removing the ice pack from his face. The smirk on his face widened almost to the point that he was borderline smiling at him.

"You're creeping me out." the redhead rolled his eyes and headed for the stairs.

"Julia." Kai said.

Tala stopped and looked back at him. He couldn't help the annoyance on his face.

"What's your problem?" Ana cut in. "How dare you mention that worthless whores name in this house!"

She had grabbed the front of Kai's shirt and yanked him up off the couch. Both of them were surprised by her sudden super strength.

"Ana." Tala started approaching her slowly.

"I keep telling myself I only have to deal with you for one more day, but if you keep picking on him I'm gonna knock you for a loop even harder than I did earlier."

He watched her yelling at Kai and threatening him within an inch of his life. His friend was back to his old self and with that smug look on his face. Clearly there was a challenge in there and it was silently being accepted.

"Actually I'm thinking about taking some more time off from work. This vacation has been relaxing. I was considering adding on another two weeks." he smirked

"No. You gotta go." she demanded.

"By the way. I'm guessing you're a size B cup aren't you?"

Her face turned red at his statement and she pushed him away while trying to hide herself from him. Usually she didn't behave this childish. It was strange he couldn't understand why she was behaving like this.

"What are you gonna do about Friday?" he asked without thinking.

She and Kai turned to look at him. Kai looked as if he had achieved something by the question Tala had just asked. Why did he feel like he was back in High School again? This was weird. When he had first started liking Julia his best friend had behaved like this as well. He didn't think he had feelings like that going on inside. His fear of Bryan finding out about him sleeping next to her to help her sleep better was what had kept him awake for about a couple weeks. Things between him and her were just normal to him anyways. He didn't feel any different around her. Why was Kai behaving like this anyway?

"Bryan says no, but Ian is trying to help me out. He thinks I should go for it and that things will be fine so long as we stay in public. I'm supposed to meet him at the library after dinner so Bryan doesn't catch on and get angry at the both of us."

"So you like this guy?" his curiosity was peaked and Kai being in the room was forgotten.

"Well…." she began looking up at the ceiling in thought. "I don't know. I just thought it would be fun to go. I've never been on a date before."

"You have a kid." Kai deadpanned. "How can you have a kid and never have gone on a date?"

She pursed her lips in annoyance and stormed out of the room. Kai really knew how to woo women, but one thing he was better at was pissing them off.

"You suck." Tala told him. "Why are you picking on her?"

"It didn't make any sense. Sounded like a natural question to ask. Why are you so sensitive?"

"I'm not being sensitive."

"Hn. Whatever." Kai said getting up and heading upstairs. "I think you should go out with her. What happens if she goes out on that date and likes the guy? I'll tell you what. She moves out and in with him and then you never see her again. Would you be alright with her living with someone else?"

Tala stood there thinking about it. He hadn't thought about how things would be if she no longer lived with them. The way that everyones schedules were the house would be quiet and lonely. The thought of her not being there hadn't crossed his mind.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

She lay there staring up the starry sky on the back porch. Issac was asleep and the whereabouts for everyone else was unknown. The question Kai had asked her still ran through her mind. She was embarrassed. Never had she gone out on a date before. There were a lot of firsts she had yet to experience. She may have already had two of the most important firsts in a woman's life, but there were several others that she really wanted to do too.

He had never wanted to take her out, because he was worried about his father finding out about them fooling around. She had been bought and paid for to be his friend and clean the house. His father was a rich and powerful man who wouldn't tolerate his son fooling around with a maid. She had loved him truly and honestly. He had been wonderful and sweet for awhile. Once the drugs became involved though he had changed. The people he had begun to hang out with, his attitude, and the way he handled her. She just hadn't felt a need to be with anyone once she had gotten out of there. The events of the day that led to her running away had made her want to keep her legs closed and never get in a relationship again. She sighed heavily.

"What's with the long face?"

"Hey Bryan." she replied not looking up. "I was just thinking about things is all."

She heard him huff.

"Look I know I get over protective and stuff but you don't hardly know the guy and I don't want anything to happen in case he's a bad guy." he explained.

"I don't think I wanna go anyways." she said without thinking. " I don't think I'm ready."

"You've said this for awhile now." he informed her. "I don't know what it is you're afraid of, but not all guys are like the last one you were with. I know you don't like to talk about it, but I think you should go out with someone you know very well not a stranger."

"Are you gonna make fun of me like Kai did?" she grumbled.

"No." he frowned "I didn't even know about it."

"I would appreciate it if you guys didn't try to hook me up"

"I won't. I kinda figured you and Tala had a thing going on anyways." he admitted.

"What?!" she snapped sitting up.

He took a step back from her in surprise of her outburst.

"Ok welp I'm going inside." he quickly disappeared back in the house.

His words ran through her head over and over. Her and Tala? No way. Though as she held up the T-shirt of his that she'd stolen it made her wonder. The way he was with Issac was cute too. She had really liked it when he had slept next to her helping out the nightmares. Stupid Kai though had messed that up by spending the night. Sighing she put his shirt on and climbed into bed. The smell of snow and winter helping her fall asleep.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Kai did you take my favorite shirt?" Tala asked digging through his dresser.

"No." Kai frowned. "Why the hell would I want to take your clothes?"

"Well its been missing ever since you started staying here."


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

**Chapter 19:**

The little Italian restaurant was quiet and few people were there. She noticed he had picked a table in the corner away from prying eyes. If she hadn't been nervous before she certainly felt it now. Her first real date and dinner was involved. Ian and Spencer had giving her tips on what to do in certain situations, but it still didn't stop her heart from racing. How did everyone else not hear it pounding? She was sure they could hear it.

He looked up and saw her across the way walking towards him. A smile graced his lips and he stood to pull her chair back for her as she reached the table. Awkwardly she hugged him before sitting down. He then followed suit and she felt like he was eyeing her. First dates were weird.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"So let me get this straight. She's out on a date and you're at home watching her kid?" Kai asked him.

Tala sat there pouring some of Issac's puffs out for the little guy to eat a snack. He shrugged at his friend not really caring. It was nothing to him really he enjoyed spending time with Issac.

"You are deeper into the friend zone than any guy I've ever known in my entire life."

"Look I don't care." he told him. "I enjoy guy time with little man right here."

Issac giggled while stuffing his face.

"Honestly I had figured you would never try having a kid ever after the whole fiasco.."

Tala glared at him. "I'm not gonna take out my anger for her on someone else. I'll admit

I didn't want to get close at first, but now I can't imagine him not being around.

He brightens my day."

"No this is sad. You're being a wanna be dad for someone else's kid to a girl who doesn't seem interested in you and is on a date somewhere with a guy."

Well when Kai put it that way it did sound kinda weird. He hadn't ever thought about it like that. He looked at the little boy who smiled at him while handing a puff to him. Thanking the little boy he gratefully ate it making his friend give him a disgusted look.

"What it tastes like cereal." he said.

"I just don't understand what happened to all you guys. You've all become a bunch of sissies."

"Raw. Raw. Raw." Issac cut in.

"Yea you tell him. That's all he's doing is raw raw raw."

Kai frowned at him and shook his head. A girly squeal rang out through the whole house. Both of them looked at one another in confusion as foot steps ran across the floor. The shortest of their group burst into the kitchen with his lap top in hand.

"A hug ass gun show is coming to town. Look at the pictures of all the antique guns they're gonna have."

"Ass." Issac laughed.

"No no no." Tala corrected. "Annual."

"Anal." the little boy said.

Kai chuckled trying not to double over in laughter. This kid was good at getting them in trouble.

"You are taking the fall for this one." the red-head pointed at Ian with a stern look.

"Ta-ta grrr." Issac called out.

"Why are you so talkative today?" Ian leaned over with suspicion.

"Well Ana's been saying he's getting better and smarter annnnd since day one for us to watch our language around him."

"Anyways. Us. Gunshow. We go." Ian began again.

"When is it?" Kai asked interested in it.

"Next weekend." he grinned at them.

"Pow." Issac said throwing a puff at Ian.

"You wanna go don't you?" the short man mussed the little boy's hair. "Oh by the way what outfit did you help her pick out?"

Kai put his hands up making everyone stop talking. The weird expression on his face said it all, but he still voiced his words aloud.

"You helped her pick out an outfit? Seriously? See man, friend zone. I'm telling you. Did she change in front of you too?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Seeing her in her underwear and in a swimsuit are the same thing." Tala argured.

"Actually no." Ian cut in.

"Shut up. You would take his side." he growled.

"Seriously? Look seeing a woman in her underwear is more intimate than seeing her in a bathing suit. Hence that's why you can find it in the intimate section." Kai explained. "Have you seen her naked?"

"Yea when I first moved in. It was a quick glance and I didn't even try to look." he shrugged.

A strong nasty smell filled the air around them. They all looked at Issac as his face was turning red. He strained hard and all of them could hear the sounds coming from his diaper.

"I'm not changing that." Ian stated rushing out of the room.

"It's cool. Come on buddy." Tala said picking him up and heading upstairs.

Ian reappeared in the kitchen and tried prompting Kai into going to the gun show again. The bluenette ignored him the whole time thinking about everything they had discussed.

"Is Tala gay now?" He asked Ian.

"What?! I don't think so. I caught him sleeping next to her a couple times."

"You what?"

"Yea. Just before you started your little mini vacation of living with us he was doing that and then you came along and he stopped."

"So you're saying they're a couple of clueless idiots." Kai deadpanned.

"Yup."

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Upstairs Tala was finishing up getting the little tyke clean. Issac was laughing and giggling at him. He smiled and talked to him turning to leave Ana's room. Something caught his eye laying on the dresser and he walked up and picked his favorite shirt up off of it. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's this doing in here huh?" he asked Issac as they walked out. "Did you do take my shirt?"

"No." Issac shook his head and smiled.

"Hn. I guess I should ask your mom about this.

"No." Issac continued to smile and shake his head.

"Oh well ok. Guess its our little secret then. I'm taking my shirt back though."

"No."

"Fine." he said putting the shirt back on the dresser. "You win."


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

**Chapter 20:**

It was in the wee hours of the morning when she got home. Ana tiptoed through the house to her room and avoided every creak in the floor. She had lost track of time while on her date and felt awful. The two of them had talked and talked for hours about nothing in particular. She had told him about Issac and his reaction had been slightly surprised. Which of course she had assumed he would act, but then he started asking questions and it made her feel a lot better.

As she walked down the hall she noticed light coming through the crack of Tala's door. After peeking in on Issac in her room she walked down the hall and lightly knocked on his door. To her dismay Kai opened it and frowned at her before going over the cot they'd set up for him. He sat on it and leaned his back against the wall. Both of them were wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts. They seemed so similar and yet so different all the once. The two of them were like day and night. She watched the red head turn around from messing with his lap top and he smiled. A gut wrenching feeling inside twisted a knot in her stomach. For some reason when he looked at her she felt as if she had betrayed him some how. How did she does this? The answer was unclear because she had done nothing wrong.

"How'd it go?" he asked leaning back in his desk chair.

"Meh. It was alright. We talked a lot." she shrugged.

"You did nothing but talk for five hours?" Kai cut in.

She rolled her eyes and ignored him. He was so annoying. The guy was a total stick in the mud. Most of the time he was quiet, but anytime he spoke it always came out rude. Kai Hiwatari seriously thought way too highly of himself.

"So how was your night?" she asked not acknowledging Hiwatari at all.

"Meh." he shrugged mimicking her. "A peaceful night in the Russian household between us men. Oh by the way there's a picture on the fridge for you."

"Aww that's cool I can't wait to see it."

"All you did was talk?" Kai asked again.

Ana sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling trying to maintain her composure. Annoying was beginning to sound way too nice of a word to use.

"Yes. Just because I have a child does not mean I'm a whore. Nor does it mean I'm willing to jump into bed with any man that is interested in me. We met. We ate. We talked. I asked to come home."

"Leave her alone man."

Ah. Tala was the sensible mature one between them. If only that stupid bluenette had manners like him.

"I'll see you in the morning." she said grabbing the door knob to close it

"You mean in a couple of hours. It's already morning."

She frowned and left. Inside she heard Tala scold him only for the other man to snap back.

"Why do you always give her such a hard time?"

"Cuz man. She's too damn nice. It pisses me off. You ever read a book where there was a character in it who was nice all the time and seemed to forever be the victim?"

"Yea she's nice, but that's no reason to keep being an ass." Tala defended her. "You ever think that she's nice because that's who she wants to be? We all have our secrets, YOU of all people know about it."

She smiled at his words. He was so thoughtful and kind. Quietly she walked back to her room and thought about the events of the night. It had been nice. Once again. He had mostly spoken of himself just like at the party. He was kind enough to listen about Issac, but the whole time she felt a need to go home. Several times her mind had wandered off to wonder about how things were going. When they had pulled into the driveway Ozuma had leaned over to kiss her goodbye, but at the last second she turned her head. The feeling of his lips on hers was unnerving. A date she could handle, but the intimacy was something she had yet to build the courage up for.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

The six and a half of them walked around the gun show together. It was Christmas in July for all the boys. She could see the twinkles in their eyes as they looked from table to table. Ian was the worst of them. She had never seen a man become so childish over weapons. He touched almost everything that the vendors would allow him to. Several times he was carded due to his short stature. Usually it made him angry, but today he did all but wave it madly like a drunken fool.

When they had walked past a toy section he had purchased a little toy cap gun and given it to Issac. His explanation was that it was only fitting he, Uncle Ian, should buy the little boy his first gun. She wasn't fond of the idea, but so long as it wasn't loaded she was perfectly fine with it.

While in the vintage area Spencer seemed to be the most childish of the boys. All of them had split up and in the process she followed him. He was very precise about what he wanted. The barrel had to look a certain way. It required a certain weight he wanted. Clearly she wasn't much on this kind of thing at all, but seeing how happy they all were she could put her pet peeves to the side for it. She couldn't help but laugh watching Spencer as he asked questions that baffled the sellers and seemed to know more than anyone else in the room.

Looking around she found herself walking to a set up filled with bows and arrows. There were butterfly knives and rambo looking knives. Most things were pink, but there were a few white and blue ones. She picked one up and looked it over admiring the craftsmanship of the handle and blade. While looking at it a scent caught her attention and she looked up. Swiveling her heard around left and right her heart raced with fear. That scent she knew it all too well. A wealthy strong smell, so strong it stunk. He used to wear it all the time. A flash of redish orange hair captured her attention making her stare into the crowd. Inside her chest she felt her heart race with fear. No, not today…well not ever did she want to see him. I mean there are other people in the world who could use the same cologne or have the same color hair all at the same time right?

"This is lame."

Nope. It was him. She ducked down into the stroller and played with Issac as a means of hiding. She peeked around the side and saw him walking by with one of the guys she recognized. He was a martial arts master and practically best friends with him. Staying low she crouched around the side of the stroller and slowly stood up to walk away.

"What are you doing?"

She squeeked in surprise and fear at the same time. Tala stood before her with an eyebrow raised with confusion.

"An.."

Quickly she covered his mouth before he could say here name aloud. It was a noisy place, but given some of the luck she had he would definitely hear her name somehow. She wouldn't go back to how things were before. It was frightening to think of how angry he would be and what he would do to her.

"Sorry." she smiled "I don't know what I was thinking. How about we go get a drink?"

"That's what I was going to ask you."

"Oh well then yes. Don't mind if I do!"

"Ana?" a voice called behind her.

Tala looked past her and then down. She saw the look on his face and that he knew. Slowly she shook her head and silently pleaded. Reaching out he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Despite the situation she felt a fluttery awkward feeling. Smiling he started talking about stuff and she played along. He pointed behind her and explained he had already looked over there and wanted to go back behind him to a table somewhere. Then he swung around by her side and put an arm around her waist guiding her and Issac in the direction he supposedly wanted to go.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Later after they got home he waited until everyone was asleep before he decided to speak to her about things. Kai was gone finally so his room was his own again. Sitting in his desk chair he eyed her warily as she sat Indian style on his bed. She leaned on one of her legs and had her mouth covered with one of her hands as she refused to look at him.

"So. I'm guessing I got to see baby daddy today huh?" he asked.

"Unfortunately." she grumbled. "It was pure bad luck that he was there though."

"You looked really scared."

"We ended on really bad terms. Remember when I was telling you about that man who bought me and he had a son? Well that was his son." she explained.

"Banging out your owner's son. Well that's one way to get even." he tried to joke to lighten the atmosphere, but she wasn't amused.

"That wasn't the plan. I was a companion and indentured servant so to speak. I had to help take care of the house and keep his son occupied. We were friends for a while, but as we grew older we became fond of one another. I wasn't allowed out of the house and my bedroom was in the basement with all the others. I was expected to be in bed at a certain time and if I disobeyed anything at all I was beaten forcefully for it. He told me together we would leave one day, but he fell into the wrong crowd and began abusing drugs."

She stopped talking remembering everything like it had happened yesterday. The weight on the bed shifted as he got up and sat next to her and rubbed her back. Forcing a smile she continued her story. Telling him about how she was beaten and used. When she became pregnant with Issac, he hadn't believed in her. After she had proved it, he called her a whore arguing the child wasn't his. He then pushed her down a flight of stairs. No one helped her. Everyone stood there and watched her fall, watched her face bleed, and they did not move until she was running for the door. Fortunately she got out before anyone could stop her and then she ran. Traveling through three or more states on foot, she never looked back. It was chance that allowed to her meet Bryan. He found her huddled over a fire by the lake. A tarp tied to trees as her only form of shelter. At night the only thing that had kept her company were the animal sounds in the night and Issac who had somehow survived during her fall.

Absentmindedly she leaned into his shoulder and lay against him quietly. She couldn' t help but close her eyes as she enjoyed being engulfed by snow and winter. How did he manage to smell so good?

"I don't know. First I've heard about it." he said aloud.

Blushing she sat up straight and rigid.

"I should go."

As his cheeks turned slightly pink he turned his head away to pull her back into his shoulder. Was he hitting on her? It was really weird of him to behave like this.

"What's going on?"

"Kai thinks I've turned gay."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I mean if you wanna swing that way.."

"I'm not gay." he frowned. "I just don't know what I want."

"What do you mean what you want?" she raised an eyebrow.

He looked up as though he were contemplating what to say next. For some time he was quiet.

"Please don't get mad."

"Huh?"

Leaning in he captured her lips. She stared in shock unable to move. When he moved away from her she was still immobilized. He waved a hand in front of her. Blinking she finally noticed him again.

"Um. Ok." she said.

"Sorry." he replied scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sure that was pretty bad for you considering I wasn't ready."

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

The two young men sat quietly in the car on the way back to their hotel. Garland couldn't help looking over every so often to try and figure out what his comrade was thinking. They both knew it was Ana back at the show. Neither of them could have not noticed the similarities in the hair and body type from the last time they'd seen her. Almost two years had past and she hadn't changed one bit.

"Are you angry?" he asked breaking the silence in the car.

He received no response. It made him feel very uncomfortable. No one could ever make him feel this way like he could.

"Another man had his hands on my property. How should I feel?" came the response filled with venom.

"So what do you want to do Brooklyn?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

**Chapter 21:**

The autumn wind was cool and crisp. Upon the streets hundreds of kids walked along the sidewalks holding the hands of their parents. They were all dressed as their favorite characters, monsters, super heroes, and other things. Porch lights lit up the neighborhood helping the trick or treaters decide on the houses they wished to visit. Among them was a mother and her son. Ana was holding Issac's hand and showing him the way around. Some of the costumes scared him a little and others he wanted to follow home. It was his first Halloween showing her he was growing up quickly.

A party was going on at the house next door to theirs so the guys were there having fun and drinking. Ever since she had decided not to be picky about some of their habits things were a little less tense in the house. But after much deliberation what right did she have to say what they could or could not do since she was a guest. It was silly and selfish. Not to mention things had been awkward between her and Tala since that night a couple months ago.

***FLASHBACK***

She watched him look around with a strange contemplating look on his face. It looked as though he were trying to figure out what the right thing to say next was. Finally he sighed as if his courage had returned.

"Please don't get mad." he told her.

"Huh?"

Leaning in he captured her lips. She stared in shock unable to move. It seemed to last forever when really it was only a couple of seconds. When he moved away from her she was still immobilized. She could vaguely remember a dream about them kissing, it was fuzzy, but at the same time she wasn't as appalled about the idea as she was with Ozuma putting his lips on her.

"Um. Ok." she said.

"Sorry." he replied scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sure that was pretty bad for you considering I wasn't ready."

She watched those ice blue eyes of his study her. Where that came from even she had know idea. It had been a long time since she had even been kissed. Granted she wasn't interested in jumping into bed with just anyone, but man that felt good. The feeling was like an itch being scratched. One she couldn't reach and someone else had to do it for you. Biting her lip and looking around to stare at things in his room, she avoided seeing his facial expression.

"I don't know if I'm any good." she laughed nervously. "I don't have a lot of experience with kissing."

"That. Didn't. Bother. You?" he asked slowly and slightly amused.

She smiled a little and looked down at her hands.

"No. Well I don't think so. It was surprising. I mean really? Why me? You could totally mess with somebody way better."

She was rambling. She tended to do that when she was nervous. It was a bad habit that she wasn't proud of.

"Kai thinks I'm gay." He laughed

"And kissing me makes you straight." she frowned before moving to get up.

***END FLASHBACK***

Some people walked by talking out loud breaking into her thoughts that it was time to go home. Candy collecting was supposed to be over at nine. She led Issac home turning to head up the porch. The sound of running foot steps made her turn to see a couple older boys running at them. Within seconds she was shoved to the ground and Issac's bucket was ripped from his hands.

"Thanks losers!" they called as they ran away.

She looked at Issac who had fallen to the ground and was crying. The lady next door came running over to check on them, but Ana didn't hear the words she was saying. She checked him over to see his knees had scraped on the cement. With a fire in her eyes she stood up staring at the backs of the boys as they went into the house next door. The one where the party was going on at.

"Watch him for a second please." she asked as she stood up and stalked across the yard.

She didn't knock like she usually would have. Someone had hurt her child and stolen his candy. She was on a mission of hell bent revenge. Flinging the door open her green eyes scanned the room, seeing her future victims were not there she moved on to the next room and the next. In the kitchen Bryan and Spencer were making themselves another drink. The lilac-haired young man looked up and saw her. He asked her how the trick-or-treating went, but she didn't answer and walked out of the room. Ana saw Ian in the den flirting with a group of girls and trying hard to impress them with hopes someone would take him home. He had been complaining lately about how badly he needed to get laid. His magenta colored eyes looked over at her and he frowned, but she continued on her mission. It was in the back yard that she found them, but she also saw Tala with some woman she'd never seen before.

She watched the blonde girl swirl her finger up and down his chest flirting. Her eyelashes batted, obviously she was trying very hard to get in his pants. True she had only kissed him once and nothing else had happened after that, but that was only because she was scared. She wasn't sure of herself and well it had been a while. It was just a thought, but what if she was really bad at things? That asshole, whose name she did not speak, had always done everything and expected her to just take it. Cracking her neck she looked across the yard. The two jerks who had taken Issac's candy and pushed her down were laughing it up and waving the bucket around.

"Hello boys." she smirked crossing her arms.

They all stopped laughing and looked at her. One of them put the bucket behind their backs and they stood tall as if it was supposed to intimidate her. She walked up closer and stood as tall as she could. They were atleast six feet tall and that was almost a foot taller than she was.

"You lost little girl? This isn't a place for a kid." One of them spoke patting her on the top of her head.

Her eye twitched in rage. After that everything was a red haze. All the emotion and pent up frustration that had built up over the past couple of years seemed to come out.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

The four boys somehow found their way to each other and stood back watching the scene unfold. She twisted one of the guys arm causing that familiar sickening sound of his arm breaking. They had heard it one too many times before. He wailed in agony as his friend came at her. She raised her foot and kicked him in the nuts making him crumple to his knees. A right hook went across his face knocking him all the way to the ground. No one moved and no one made an attempt to help the men, after all they'd just had their asses beaten by someone smaller than them. Reaching over them she grabbed the bucket of candy and straightened her clothes out. While stepping over the one with the broken arm to leave he grabbed her ankle, making her swing the bucket around and knock him out with it.

"You ever touch my child again and I'll break your fucking neck." she growled with a venom that sent a shiver down Bryan's spine.

Tala reached out to talk but she jerked out of his reach and left without looking back. People made a path to move out of the way as she left.

"I am actually a little frightened." Ian replied.

"I'm surprised by the stuff she knows." Spencer sounded impressed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

**Chapter 22:**

The orange pumpkin bucket stared at her. It had been sitting there staring at her for weeks. Half full with candy that devious smile showed itself at her. She wasn't proud of how she had reacted. Something had snapped in her head. Usually she was just so calm and took crap from people. She hated seeing Issac cry and seeing his knees scraped up was the icing on the cake. Having a kid really changed a person, but in her case; was she becoming mean? Like really mean? She ran a hand through her hair mussing it up. Her mind was in a jumbled mess. Ever since she had seen whatshisface a while back she couldn't think straight. Always in the back of her mind she had known they would cross paths, but she still wasn't ready to handle that. There was a lot of anger still pent up within her, but taking it out on others….she hated herself for it.

She had been really grumpy lately. All the guys were staying clear of her like she was a disease. Everything was irritating her and it wasn't 'a that time of the month thing'. She was just angry and irritated. Her eyes looked across the room when she heard a soft knock on her door. Issac was sleeping in his crib taking a nap. Dragging her feet across the carpet she opened the door to see Tala leaning against the door frame.

"You busy?" he asked.

"No." she replied opening the door all the way.

He walked past her and into her room. His eyes roamed around the room scanning the area. A smirk showed itself for a split second as she saw him clearly notice the T-shirt of his she still had lying around. In embarassment she rushed over to her dresser and started to clean it off and shove things in different areas trying to nonchalantly hide the shirt.

"So." he said breaking the silence "I've got these tickets."

Her green eyes grew wide and she found herself holding her breath. She was trying to avoid this conversation too.

"I wanted to apologize. I know it was awhile back, but I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable being here."

She laughed then. It had been awhile since she had laughed like this. He put a hand over her mouth and shushed her, the blush on his face clear, before pointing over at Issac who was moving around. Wiping a tear from the corner of her eye she nodded as he motioned that they talk in another room. Although she clearly wasn't thinking because he lead her to his room and closed the door. An overwhelming rush of emotions filled her. Damn. Why did she keep feeling weird like this?

"So I got you these tickets to make up for me not thinking."

She looked down at the two little pieces of paper in his out stretched hand. Reading the words on it an even heavier weight pushed down on her. Looking up at him she gently took the tickets from him and read them over again. The were for that current day and the showing was in a few hours. It was the sequel to her favorite movie of all time "How  
>To Train Your Dragon 2." She had no idea that there was a second movie about it.<p>

"I hope you'll forgive me."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. He was a good man.

"I wasn't mad at you or about that. I ran because I was scared. I didn't know how to act. It sounds silly I know." she replied stepping back. "It wasn't allowed where I'm from and Bryan has made it clear.."

"Who gives a fuck what Bryan says?" he cut her off. "We're all adults. We can do whatever we want. Besides the guys tipped me off that your birthday is coming up. So I figured I would take you out, before any of them take your time away from me."

She looked up at him surprised even though she knew she shouldn't be. This was like a high school crush confession. It was cute. She liked him anything beyond that she didn't know. She wasn't in a rush for something like that. Issac was always on her mind and she was also worried a bit that if she loved anyone besides him then she wouldn't be a good mother anymore.

"Are you asking me out?" she raised an eyebrow.

She noticed her arms still around his neck from the hug and quickly tried to pry them off of him. He grabbed them and held them there. Standing there his blue eyes bore into her mesmerizing her. It was always difficult for her to look him in the face for too long. When she looked at him and he stared back at her those ice blue eyes froze her and made her feel like she was drowning all at once. It was frightening the power he had over her just with one look. His body seemed to somehow get closer to hers. Suddenly the room felt really hot and it was closing in. Within her chest she felt her heart beat quicken.

It was a mystery how one person could have such a powerful effect on another. His face seemed to be close, too close to hers. She could feel the fear rising. Not because of what he was clearly trying to do, but the thought of what would happen once she did take that step again. His lips were hovering centimeters above hers. Apparently he was just as nervous as she was. Clearly he was fighting his own demons just like herself. They were two peas in a pod, but different all the same. Without thinking about it further she leaned in and ever so lightly they brushed her lips against his. It began in a slow rhythm almost like a warm up. For some reason it felt all too familiar like it wasn't the first time that they had kissed like this. Her mind wandered back to the night at the club for Ian's birthday. She was drunk and unknowingly hitting on Tala due to the large amount of alcohol she had consumed. He brought her home. For some reason she had wanted him at that time. They had kissed then too, but after that it was fuzzy most likely because she had blacked out.

When he jerked her forward into his hard frame it scared her a little bringing her back to the present. It was beginning to feel like he was hungry. As if just the closeness of them kissing wasn't good enough. From just the minimum contact it was more than obvious especially as she felt his hands begin to roam over her. It was too much too soon. Breaking the kiss she turned her head away from him. She couldn't help the heavy breathing that escaped her body. Standing there silently too afraid to look at him they said nothing. He kissed her on the cheek then and hugged her tightly in a quiet understanding.

"I did it again. I'm selfish."

"Yo Tal." Ian called from the other side of the door scaring them both. "You working?"

He looked down and smirked at her.

"Um. Yea. I just have some paperwork to finish. What's up?" he replied

"Did you ask her yet or did you puss out?" the small man asked. "Bryan's won't be here until late tonight. He got held up at work. Just thought I'd give you a heads up."

She looked down at her hands at the tickets she still held onto. Looking back up again she smiled at him and nodded.

"Well I didn't really peg it as a date." he said aloud looking at her.

"For crying out loud man. You're asking a girl to the movies with you. That's kind of a date. Not to mention Spencer and I both know you really like her."

Tala face palmed himself as she covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Oh crap is she in there?" Ian asked. "Sorry to disturb you two then"

The smirk was evident in his voice. Finally annoyed with the whole situation Tala flung his bedroom door open. Ian stepped back a little terrified by the look on the red-heads face. His hands held up in defense.

"We weren't doing anything." he stated in a matter of fact tone. "And yes we are going to the movies tonight."

The little man looked curiously at the two of them.

"It makes me sick to see and hear the denile in both you."

"Yes. We are going out on a date tonight." she proclaimed. "And I'm very excited."

She walked out of the room with her head held high. A sense of excitement welling up within her. True she had been excited about that one date so long ago, but something about going out with Tala made her feel really giddy inside. She was only nineteen, but the feeling within her body made her feel younger. She was excited. Issac was standing in his crib awake and smiling.

"Hi." he smiled at her.

"Mommy will always love you." she said picking him up. "Nothing will ever change that."

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Quietly he sat across the table sipping from a glass of wine. He really didn't want to be here right now, but Garland had insisted he come here because someone had information he wanted. Whoever this person was..they were late and he was not a patient man.

After waiting for five more minutes he stood up to leave. He was going to give that martial arts maniac a piece of his mind when he got home.

"Hi." a feminine voice caught his attention.

Her green eyes burned bright with a sense of deception that caught his interest. Turning to face her he stood up tall and pulled at his sleeves in a regal manner.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked unamused.

"I spoke with a friend of yours. He said you were looking for Ana." she gave him a devious smile that warned him not to completely trust her.

"What's in it for you?" he asked

"My name is Julia." she replied extending her hand towards him. "And I want her out of my way. I heard you missed your old fling and wanted her back."

A smile made its way across his face. He reached out and shook her hand back.

"Brooklyn." he replied pulling her chair out for her. "Lets talk."


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

**Chapter 23:**

He frowned as his eyebrow twitched at the midget whose back was turned to him. More guns in the house and more problems that would eventually arise. Ian enjoyed guns more than the usual individual. He also liked making bombs, booby traps, and other things you would typically only see in a movie. It was one of the things that the little man couldn't get out the habit of doing after being raised in a military type fashion. The one thing that displeased Tala the most was Ian sold the weapons and distributed them as well. To be completely honest all the men in the house had something to do with Ian's "business" of choice. It was one of the reasons why he had moved away with his ex.

Some of the guys that they dealt to were extremely shady. Several of them Tala was pretty sure had some part in the mafia or gang. It was their dirty little secret that they all shared and didn't speak of. The red-head had made it very clear he no longer wanted part in the operations that they participated in. Unfortunately living with the problem didn't really keep him away from it. None of the other guys had spoken to him about it, but in the back of his mind he knew they still did it.

"When are you guys gonna give it a rest?" he asked breaking his friends concentration.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ian responded

"Long enough. You guys should've been gotten out of this. Does Ana know anything about what you guys do?"

"It pays the bills." Ian told him. "We have records you know. Getting a job isn't that easy for us."

"I know I've had my own troubles, but we still manage somehow. You should talk to Kai."

Ian tsked at him and continued to tinker with the weapon before him. There was no talking him out of it. Regardless of whether or not it was a crime the man loved guns.

"This bad boy." Ian spun around in his chair to show. " Is a Hakim rifle. This baby is gas powered and was produced between the nineteen fifties and sixties. It was originally designed in Sweden, but later sold to Egypt."

Tala put a hand up to stop him before his rant continued on. Once Ian started talking about weapons you couldn't get the guy to shut up. They used to talk about all sorts of military guns and vehicles when they were younger. Deep down though he felt that if he held onto that knowledge and continued to indulge in it too much, it would be as if Boris were a part of him like a father figure.

"I'm not interested anymore you know that." he told him sternly.

Ian growled with annoyance and turned back around to lay the weapon back down on the table.

"Dammit I know that. It's just I feel like you've gone all soft and left us behind. Girls don't get me and you were with that one bitch for so long and now look at you." Ian gestured at the clothes Tala was wearing. "You're about to go out on a date with a chick I consider a sister. Which by the way I will gladly inform you that if you break her heart I'll break one of your legs."

"How kind of you to spare me my life." he chuckled. "However I assure you it is not a date I am simply taking her out to see her favorite movie."

He grimaced as Ian raised a questioning eyebrow at him as if silently saying "Yea right." Backing up he turned and went up the stairs without another word to his friend. At the top of the stairs Issac stood almost like he was waiting for him.

"Hey little man." he smiled swooping him up. "You aren't supposed to be near here."

His blue eyes looked around to make sure Ana wasn't around before he locked the door on the inside and shut it. There were well over five hundred weapons stored in that basement. None of them wanted the little boy to get his hands on one of them again. Spencer walked out of the kitchen at that moment and narrowed his eyes as he saw the red-head standing in front of the basement door.

"What are you doing?" he asked in an almost demanding tone.

"Locking it." Tala answered before walking away.

"Don't get involved." the big blonde warned. "He won't listen but a recent client of his has been very demanding and he also had a bad run in with the wrong people before you came back to us."

"Yea well he won't listen to me and I don't care." he told him.

"Good."

Footsteps coming down the steps ended their conversation. The giggle that escaped from Issac made them look to see Ana coming down the steps. She was dressed a lot more girly than her usual attire. Granted she didn't have on a dress, but he rather liked the girly pair of jeans that hugged her hips. She also had on a nice blouse that was snug, but not too tight. Her hair was down which was very strange, because he didn't remember her having it down at all when they went out for Ian's birthday. He kept telling himself it wasn't a date, but damn if it wasn't starting to feel like one.

"Hey." she said smiling and focused more on Issac than the fact that he was staring at her. "I'm going out for a little while, but I promise I'll come right back. You be good for Spencer."

"Oh we have our own plans tonight." the big guy spoke up. "We're gonna have our own movie night filled with popcorn, apple juice, and We're Back a Dinosaurs Story. You keep making him watch all these Disney movies it's gonna make him girly. I'm gonna make sure he's tough."

"Yes because dinosaurs are VERY manly and no girl in the world likes dinosaurs." she rolled her eyes.

Spencer smirked at her before looking at Tala who was still silent. The smirk on his face almost grew, but he fought the urge as ice blue eyes narrowed at him dangerously.

"Welp. You two should be going. Don't want to get a late start on your da.."

"You're very talkative today Spencer." Tala rudely cut him off.

"Hn." Spencer grumbled before leaning in to whisper. "Perhaps I have plans tonight after all."

"You wouldn't dare."

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

After a stare off and the exchange of eighty dollars the two of them were finally on the way to the movies. His nerves were seriously on edge. It made absolutely no sense. He looked down at his hand as it shook slightly while the previews were playing. His gaze turned to her while she watched the big screen. There was an unamused look on her face as she leaned away from him leaning on her left arm while her elbow was propped up on the arm rest. Jeez this was so lame. He was all nervous over something he kept saying wasn't a date, and she looked bored out of her mind. However it wasn't really a romantic setting anyways from all the children with their parents that were accompanying them in the movie. So yea it was fine they were just a couple of people hanging out and watching a movie.

"I hate when crappy previews are played before a movie." she suddenly whispered in his ear making him jump.

She covered her mouth as a snort escaped. Clearly she had seen him jump and she was trying to hide her laughter.

"I'm sorry." she laid a hand on his arm.

The room darkened showing the movie was starting. Her attention was immediately away from him and suddenly he was disappointed. Looking at his arm he saw her hand was still on him.

"This is not a date." he mentally told himself.

However the longer her hand was there and it didn't move from off of him the more he wanted to hold that hand. He was also beginning to think of ways to keep her out longer to continue to have her to himself. Was he in denial? He was beginning to think that way. There was an opportunity once to the movie was over to discuss taking things a step further with her. He liked her a lot and kissing her was mind blowing to him. Sighing he rubbed his temple.

Her fingers laced through his suddenly and she leaned in to whisper to him again.

"Don't worry. It's almost over."

Great. Now she thought he was bored with the movie when in fact he hadn't paid attention to it at all. For the past hour and half his mind had been anywhere, but focused on the movie. Ian was right. He had gone soft. Absentmindedly his grip tightened around that little hand that held his. In response she didn't pull away, but instead held on more tightly putting a smile on his face without them looking at one another.

**MEANWHILE**

The wine swirled in her glass as the waiter pour her another drink. This man that sat across from her was rather interesting. He was devious and obviously not meant to be taken lightly. His aquamarine eyes seemed to calculate and read every move she made or every word she spoke. This man. Brooklyn Kingston was dangerous. In fact a part of her had the urge to get up and run, but the thought of getting Tala back kept her there.

"So. If I tell you where to find her what does that mean for my man?" she asked casually.

A sly smile crossed his face as he leaned forward to address the situation. The way he looked at her made a rush of fear flow through her body. She had already made it very clear she knew who the woman was that he was looking for, so there was no backing down from denying it. She felt that if she gave him the address of the house that Tala's safety could not be guaranteed.

"I won't kill him." Brooklyn replied with no remorse. "However if he gets in my way or puts a hand on the property that's mind, I will not be as generous as I am being right now by allowing you to waste my time."

She frowned at his words. Yes indeed this was a dangerous man, but so long as she kept him away from her red-head then everything would be fine.

"I'm not wasting your time." she smiled back at him. "I'm just trying to insure I get what I want out of this."

Julia leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. He could be as fearsome as he wanted, but she wouldn't allow him to intimidate her. She folded her arms over her chest and mimicked the smile he had just given her. Behind him two young handsome men appeared stepping up next to him like body guards.

"Ms. Fernando. I don't believe you understand the circumstances upon which you have put yourself in."

She felt a lump in her throat. Now she was regretting the decision that she had made to contact this person. There was a reason that girl had run away and didn't want to be found, and the reason was looking very terrifying in front of her.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

The two of them sat in the booth eating and enjoying one another's company. She sat across from him talking more than usual. Her excitement over the movie was entertaining. Apparently she was so excited she wasn't paying attention to the fact that they were in a restaurant. Without thinking she had chatted and ordered and chattered some more.

"So I'm guessing you're enjoying yourself?" he smirked.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Duh. I thought I had already made that clear." she rolled her eyes. "By the way, this isn't a date is it?"

He choked on the beer he was sipping.

"Well um.."

"I'm just asking because this feels like the time Ozuma asked me out. Except the place we went to wasn't as nice as this one."

"What happened to your fear of restaurants?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

She grimaced and poked at the salad on the plate before her.

"I embarrassed you last time and the alcoholic drink before me is helping a lot too."

"Huh? No you didn't I don't eat out in public very much anyways. Its not my kind of thing."

"Then why are we here."

This was getting annoying to him. He rubbed his forehead ready to go. Honestly he didn't really know what he wanted anymore.

"I know we're room mates, but there are some things that have been going on that we need to get off of our chests, because the whole kissing and pretending like it didn't happen is just child's play."

What did he want? He looked across the table at her. The lighting was hitting her eyes in a way that made him know what he wanted despite how unsure of himself he was.

"Well… I think the two of us are really good together." Damn where did that come from. "I just don't know if either one of us is ready for something serious is all."

"Tala let's be honest with one another I like you and you like me. We don't have to be serious. We're adults and if you want to 'do' things together I'm ok with that after all everyone has needs."

Did she just say what the hell he thought she just said? Anger welled up within him.

"Is that what you think of me?" he asked through gritted teeth

"Then tell me what we're doing here." she said leaning forward and smirking with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine." he swallowed as he fought down the embarassment. "Yes I like you and yes this is a date."

"Good then we're in agreement."

He frowned at her. She was really something.

"But I'm not gonna lie. You sir need to stop being such a tease."

"What are you talking about?"

"That playful kissing crap. It's gotta stop. You can't get a woman worked up and then leave her hanging like that all the dang time."

"I can change that if you insist." he smirked at her.

The smile on her face indicated she could knew the dirty thoughts that ran through his head. Her green eyes seemed to darken with lust as a smile spread across her face. Heh. So she did have a weakness for him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

**Chapter 24:**

He awoke with a start and a serious hangover. Thought the curtains were still closed in his room the small crack between them allowed a small glimmer of sunlight to pass through and slightly blind him. Groaning he rolled over and scooted closer to the warm body lying next to him. His hand slid up and down the smooth silky set of ribs and past the hips and rested on her thigh. Sighing he nuzzled his face into her shoulder drinking in the scent feeling content.

After another five seconds of lying there his eyes flew open at the realization. Quickly he sat up and looked down at the young woman lying next to him. He could feel his face grow pale and a lump grow in his throat. Her auburn hair spilled across half of his pillow as she lay there sleeping peacefully. Slightly lifting the blanket he looked to see they were both void of clothing. Cursing under his breath he ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room to see their clothing scattered everywhere. His blue eyes continued to roam the bedroom making him realize they weren't at home, but in a hotel room. The clock by the bed showed it was a little before seven in the morning making him curse again. Ever so slowly he crawled out of the bed being careful so as not to wake her lest she freak out similar to how he felt deep down.

The cold shower helped the headache he had so that he could try to remember the events that led up to how they'd had obviously slept together. One thing was for sure..Bryan was going to kill him when he found out, if she didn't do it first, but it took two to tango so it wasn't completely all him. They had seen the movie, gone to dinner, talked, and drank. Damn alcohol. He would promise himself he'd never drink again, but he knew that he would. The fear he felt was overwhelming. He was still trying to completely understand his feelings for her and now this. If it were any other woman he would walk out the room and never look back, but this was Ana. He not only knew her, he respected her. Turning off the water he pulled back the curtain to find her standing there with his shirt on. Her green eyes were filled with shock and fear, however what bothered him the most was the look of slight disappointment on her face. The warm blush on his face from the embarrassment of her seeing him naked reminded him he had no clothes on and he swiftly grabbed the nearby towel and put it in front of his manhood to hide it from sight. He felt his throat dry out making it difficult to swallow the lump that had formed itself again.

"Tala, what happened last night?" she asked breaking the silence between the two of them.

It was an obvious answer that hung in the air. He knew that she knew. Neither of them could remember, but it was clear what had happened. As his hand gestured in a way that was clear he couldn't give her the details she spun on her heels and left the room. Stumbling out of the shower he followed her to see her collapse onto the bed and curl up into a ball while hiding under the covers.

"I don't know how this happened." he finally managed to say.

A muffle came from beneath the covers, however it was so low he couldn't hear her. Thinking it was smart he put on his pants before trying to speak to her.

"We need to get home." his voice cracked as he spoke.

"I'm sorry." she said.

His brow furrowed before he ripped the covers off of her. She kept her face hidden from him.

"Why are you apologizing?" he couldn't help the annoyed tone that made its way past his lips.

"I know how I am when I drink." she began " I knew, but I was having fun with you."

The laughter that bubbled up from his chest couldn't be held back. It was hilarious to him. Typically the woman blamed the man for everything, yet here she was blaming herself. Ana was calling herself a seductress and judging by the look on her face it was clear she did not enjoy him laughing at her words. She was frowning and her lip poked out a little without her knowing. Kneeling on the floor next to the bed he crossed his arms to rest his chin upon them so that they were eye to eye.

"Here I was blaming myself the whole time. I guess this means that we are both at fault." he smiled. "Or we can blame the alcohol and call it even."

Her eyes glimmered at him as she tried very hard not to smile. The feeling inside his chest was light instead of heavy. He couldn't think of a time when he felt as he did at that current moment. Even when he'd been with Julia there had been many questions in the back of his mind along with a lot of doubt. Yet the woman that lay before him made him feel sure of himself and confident. At that moment he knew. He had no regrets. He felt no remorse that they had sleep together. The only thing he was even remotely disappointed in was that he couldn't remember anything about the evening between the two of them. He reached out and moved a strand of hair that had fallen from behind her ear. Her emerald green eyes followed his movements, but she didn't back away from him.

"Tala." she whispered

The hunger he was beginning to feel for her he knew he couldn't hide. She stared into his blue eyes and he was lost to her. Without another thought he slid up onto the bed towards her and leaned in close. He hovered his lips above hers as he silently waited for her permission to move in. Their breaths mingled and he thought for a split second she would deny him. She leaned towards him and lightly pressed her lips against his. They were softer than he remembered.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

She had kept telling herself no. That it was a bad idea to feel anything for the man in front of her. When she had awoken in the bed with absolutely nothing on her first thought had been that the women she saw at the park were right about her being a whore. The room had been empty and she had felt lonely just as she did when HE would leave her after using her. The relief that she felt when she had found Tala hadn't left but was in the shower was tremendous.

He had grown on her in the past few months since he had first moved in. The feeling in her gut was constantly telling her to run and not allow emotions to cloud her mind. Issac should be her first priority, but the other red head in the house was climbing up the ranks more day by day. Now here they were sober and in bed together. She had allowed him to take the shirt she was wearing off. When she had covered herself from his sight he simply smirked at her and planted kisses all over her body making her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. He took his time with her and explored nearly every inch of her. It was so intimate and different and she didn't know what to think or how to act. Instinct took over between the two of them and they wound up doing the things they secretly wanted to remember that had previously been forgotten. It wasn't perfect, but it wasn't horrible. They butted heads a couple times while switching positions and once he had fallen out of bed due to his legs being tangled in the sheets. It was normal. That's how it felt to her as if being with him was natural. Despite it though she loved looking into his ice blue eyes, the feel of his skin against hers, and the way he made her feel amazing.

As they rode in the car back to the house he kept smiling over at her and enveloped her hand in his. It was large and warm. It made her feel safe and for once in her life that wretch who was the father of her child was the last thing on her mind. When they walked through the front door holding hands the look of anger on Bryan's face was indescribable. He stormed up to Tala and swung full force hitting him square in the nose. Stumbling backwards she could feel herself holler as she watched him fall to the floor. She watched the man with lilac colored hair. His silver eyes bore into her. That overprotective brotherly figure she had grown to love. His fists were clenched at his sides as he looked down on her.

"I am very disappointed in you. You left your son to go out and frolic." Bryan growled at her. "I thought he came first to you."

Narrowing her eyes at him she stepped forward and stood on her tippy toes as best as she could. The top of her head barely made it to his chin, but still she glared at him refusing to back down. Behind her Tala picked himself up off the floor as he wiped the blood away from one of his nostrils.

"I did not abandon him and you do not decide who I'm with." she replied her voice laced with venom. "He is one of your best friends and a good man. How dare you judge him or me."

Bryan twitched for a second. She could tell he knew he had acted wrongly. Instead of admitting it though he walked away.


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

**Chapter 25:**

He sat in the chair frowning. It had been almost two weeks since he'd found out about the two of them and he still wasn't happy about it. Maybe it was just the fact he thought of Ana as a sister that it pissed him off so bad. Things could go any way at any moment and it bothered him to know that. Looking at her he always saw his younger sister who he had loved and held dear when they were younger. If only he had been more aware or stronger then maybe the pneumonia wouldn't have taken her from him. He wouldn't deny he was worried about losing her too.

"I don't know man. Maybe I have been a little irrational." he replied running a hand through his hair. "It may have just been a matter of time, but still."

Silence filled the air when no response came.

"Are you ok with all of this? You pretty much like everyone anyways, but still how do you just sit back and smile about everything?"

Issac sat in his chair smiling at Bryan oblivious and not having a care in the world. In only a short matter of three weeks he would be turning two. The little boy was getting taller and smarter. Ian had to change the password on his phone several times that week because the little boy kept unlocking it and calling 911. Every time they tried to hide stuff he knew exactly where to look. A big surprise to everyone was when he'd been caught walking around the house with a Playboy in his hands. The result had been a blushing and mortified Spencer.

Cursing was definitely out of the question, because he was remembering things so well. He'd been put in a time out just the other day because he called someone a fucker in the grocery store. Not to mention with no thanks to Tala the child had mastered puppy dog eyes so that just about anyone would give him what he wanted. So all around it was as if Ana was the mean one to all the boys.

Things were awkward all around. Once it was known throughout the house that Tala and Ana were dating Julia was randomly trying to get ahold of the red-headed young man. Everyday she would message Ian online, but he ignored and deleted them. Tala would get phone calls and he blocked them all. It was strange, but none of them wanted anything to do with her out of respect for their friend.

Bryan cut another slice of apple with is pocket knife and handed it to the little boy. He hadn't thought this much in awhile. His mind was in a fritz with how he should behave. This little boy was his nephew, maybe not by blood, but by interaction. When he looked at the little red-headed boy he saw his friend even though the child wasn't his and it made him wonder what would happen if the father was around. Although if the jackass ever showed his face around the house he wouldn't have one anymore when the paramedics carried his body out.

The sound of the front door opening made him realize he and the little boy had been staring at one another. Ana had gotten a job at a local pizza place. She was hell bent on trying to be independent, not to mention she hadn't spoken to him since he'd punched Tala in the face. Surprisingly though it was his red-headed friend that entered the kitchen not Ana. They narrowed their eyes at one another. Issac squealed with delight and excitement while reaching for the container of puffs on the table. Silently the other man pulled a chair out and sat at the kitchen table. He ruffled the toddler's hair and then leaned back folding his arms in front of him.

"We need to talk." he finally said.

Bryan couldn't help the 'humph' that escaped his lips. He didn't want to talk.

"Fine. I'll do the talking then." Tala replied leaning forward " It's more than clear that you're upset, but this isn't something that was planned and I really don't like having to explain myself as if you're a child. I care about her and that's how it is. I'm not rushing anything though you know I've been having issues with Julia still trying to come around. I'm not a jerk anymore. I will put Ana and that little boy right there first."

"You had a thing for my blood sister too." Bryan grumbled.

That quieted Tala down for a bit causing a blush of embarrassment to cover his face. Yea he'd had a huge crush on Bryan's sister a long time ago and that hadn't gone over very well either. This was different though. He couldn't honestly say he loved Ana but he could say he liked her to the point of almost being able to say it. They had agreed to keep those three words to themselves for awhile and to take things slow despite certain events like sleeping together once….well more than that, but he sure as hell wouldn't tell Bryan that.

"We were young teenagers then." he said defending himself. "I'll admit I was completely stupid back then, but I've changed."

"You hid it from me." silver eyes glared at him.

"No I didn't." the red head all but growled. " I didn't understand anything myself and it was something that just kind of happened. And you punching me in the face was completely unnecessary."

"Perhaps. But it made me feel pretty good." Bryan smirked.

"Well me doing the same thing back would make me feel pretty good." he snapped.

"Chill out." the other Russian sat up proudly. "It was a long time coming. You should be thankful I didn't slug you sooner when you were being all pouty and shit."

Tala slammed his head down on the table. No matter what his friend kept throwing more punches at him with words. He wasn't proud of his behavior in the past few months at all.

"You're an ass." he said his face still on the table.

"Ass Ass!" Issac began to say.

Bryan started laughing as the child kept talking and cursing. Both young men knew that Tala was in big trouble now. She had made it clear she didn't want them cussing in front of Issac. It had been said more times than they wanted to hear and she wanted to say. Just the other day when he had blabbed out the F word she had nearly drowned Ian with soap and water.

"I have no idea what's going on, but are we cool?" the red-head asked.

"Sure. But I better not be hearing anything coming from anyone's bedroom." Bryan said in a threatening voice.

**MEANWHILE**

Ana was cleaning off the last of her tables at work. Her boss called out and ordered her to leave. Smiling she hung up her apron and waved goodbye. Outside she looked up and down the street to see that Spencer hadn't arrived to pick her up yet so she decided to walk across the street to the book store. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the nearest alley. She was slammed up against the brick wall of a building. Her head hit it rather roughly so it was difficult to focus on who the assailant was until she heard his voice.

"I missed you." Brooklyn whispered into her ear.

She could feel the fear rising and overwhelming her body. Sweat was quickly forming on her forehead.

"Why did you leave me huh?" he asked in her ear.

Her green eyes refused to meet his aquamarine ones. It was obvious he had the upper hand at the moment and that she was terrified. His breath tingled the nape of her neck and in that moment she hated herself more than she hated him. A small piece of her missed him. First loves were difficult, and no matter an itty bity sliver of emotion forever lingers in everyones heart for that person.

One of his arms snaked around her waist putting the two of them body against body. His right hand pulled her chin forcing her green eyes to meet his blue ones. He smirked at her and leaned in kissing her lightly. She jerked her head away from him make him frown. A fire seemed to light itself in his eyes alerting her he was angry. Over his shoulder she saw Spencer's Tahoe pulled up across the street. Opening her mouth she tried to call out to him, but Brooklyn grabbed her neck hitting a couple of pressure points that knocked her unconscious. His comrade Garland stepped forward from the shadows where he had been the one who had grabbed her off the street. They put her into the car and left.

All the while Spencer was looking around calling out for Ana. The vehicles that traveled up and down the street were of no concern to him so as the white BMW passed by with dark tented windows he paid no heed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

**Chapter 26:**

Silence. Darkness. It was the only thing keeping her company in the depths of the basement that Brooklyn that put her in. He was more furious than she last remembered. She could tell from the musty smell where she was, because of all the times that his parents had punished her by locking her down into the darkness. The all too familiar feeling was sickening and she wanted to scream, however doing that would only make things worse. Her mouth was already sore from the beating that had been given to her. Clearly his mind had become even more disfigured from the drugs. Licking her lips in hopes it would dull the pain from the dry scabs that had formed she gazed up the stairway that was across the room from her. Footsteps neared the door they were light though so it was obviously a woman. The door opened and light shined down blinding her. Ana squinted to see who is was and recognized the older woman that had been considered the mother hen of all the workers in the house.

"Here you go deary." the old woman replied setting a tray of clothing and water to the side.

Ana looked down to avoid eye contact. She didn't trust the woman as far as she could throw her. The crone could've been the mother of two-face himself.

"You shouldn't have run away. The master was very upset and took it out on all of us. If you ever had friends here before you certainly don't have them now." the woman explained as she took a wet cloth out of her front pocket.

She walked up to Ana and forced her to look up. Gently she dabbed at the open wounds on Ana's face. It stung like hell. The girl with green eyes fought the pain to avoid the tears that threatened to escape.

"He never forgot about you. Everything about this house was a memory of when the two of you cared for one another. I believe despite his rage that he truly loves you child and you should accept it before things get worse."

"I'd rather die." she all but spat.

The old woman frowned at the response she'd been given.

"It may just come to that." the woman said turning around to hold up a dress. "He has requested that you join him for dinner. No is not an option. I am going to help get you cleaned up."

Ana stayed quiet as the woman washed her face off and applied a light touch of make-up. She received a strange look from the woman after her shirt was taken off. The old woman's eyes shot up to meet hers raising a silent question about the all too familiar light scarring on her stomach. The woman pursed her lips together before quickly composing her self again. After the white dress had been put on the auburn haired girl she was escorted up the stairs. Garland stood at the top a devious smirk on his face.

"I'll take it from here." he said grabbing Ana's arm.

The old woman bowed before making a quick exit. Ana looked ahead down the luxurious hallway. Just gazing down the corridor it was obvious his family possessed a lot of money. The martial artist next to her held her arm a little too tight than what she would've liked, but he had always been a liar. Garland was the only one in his family who hadn't made a name for himself. She remembered seeing his brothers a couple times and they had constantly rubbed his face in their success. There were a few times he had looked jealous of Brooklyn as well. When it came to physique it was clear that Garland would win in a fight if the two were ever to get in one.

She heard voices in one of the rooms that they passed. The door was closed as she walked by so that all she saw was the machines inside that she was sure helped to produce the drugs. Garland escorted her through two doors and seated her at a long table. He pulled a shackle up from the floor and slapped it onto her left wrist before quietly leaving. It was then that she finally noticed him.

He sat at the other end of the table. The silence between them was deafening. Ana's green eyes wandered around the room she had never been allowed to eat in. the silver plate that sat before her was so clean she could see her ugly reflection in it. Two candle holders sat in the center of the table with all six of the candles between them lit. Chandeliers overhead were dimmed as though he had attempted to create a warm romantic setting. The tapestries his father had loved so much were now hanging in the dining room. The last time she had seen them they were in the den. They hung regally down the walls on either side of the room. One on each side had the family crest embroidered on thema dn the other two had what looked similar to a purple gargoyle figure on them. She remembered hearing the man tell Brooklyn at one point that they were heirlooms that had been in the family for generations. On the ceiling a battle scene had been painted. She didn't rememeber ever hearing him speak about it before, but people and what looked to be demons were at war and killing one another in it.

Ana's green eyes looked back down at the other end of the large table again. His head was down and it appeared he was filling out paperwork of some sort. The tension was unbearable. Her throat felt like it was beginning to close up. Fear. Terror. She didn't feel anything but those two emotions at the current moment. There was no telling what the young man was up to or what he was planning to do with her. She shifted nervously in the chair making the chain that bound her to it clink. Brooklyn looked up at her then. His aquamarine eyes were wide in a surprising way as if he'd forgotten he'd requested her presence. Blinking a few times he straightened the papers before placing them to the side. In a somewhat regal manner his elbows were propped up on the table and his hands were entwined together as he gazed over the top of them at her.

The bruises on her face suddenly felt like they were burning. Her mind thought back to a time where she had once drowned in those beautiful blue irises. She blinked when she heard something only to realized he had spoken. A look of annoyance formed on his face as his brow furrowed and his mouth morphed into a frown. He had always hated being ignored. It was almost at the very top of his list of pet peeves.

"Am I boring you?" he asked calmly.

To her it sounded too calm. She noted his shoulders were tense as well. A side door opened at that moment and a man she'd never seen before all but stormed over to where the ginger haired young man sat. He never noticed the glare that was directed at him for intruding on their conversation.

"Sir." he began

"I'm busy." Brooklyn replied sounding even more calm.

"I'm sorry." the man kneeled "But sir."

BANG

Ana jumped from the sound. As the man had kneeled to the floor Brooklyn had pulled a large hand gun out of the inside pocket of his white jacket. The lifeless body crumbled to the floor. Two more men entered the room and quietly removed the body. Her green eyes followed them. He had become even more violent than the last time she'd seen him.

"Am I still boring you?" he asked while putting his weapon away and trying to smile warmly across the table at her. Quietly she sat there staring at him. There was no right answer to give. He was on something again. She swallowed hard in hopes that the lump in her throat would disappear.

"What do you want from me?" she finally managed to ask. "You made it very clear that you were disgusted with me."

He stopped smiling a stood up. His hands folded themselves behind his back.

"You hurt me Ana."

The innocence in his voice was clearly fake. He was putting on a show at the moment.

"My family and I gave you everything for most of your life and then you cheated on me and ran away. I feel taken advantage of. I loved you with all my heart."

He was walking next to the dining table ever so slowly making his way towards her. She wished she was at home. Ian would probably be tinkering with a gun. Spencer would be watching TV or playing video games with Bryan. The two of them would most likely be cursing at one another. Tala would be sitting back watching them and laughing at their shenanigans. Issac would be near her or sitting in the floor playing with his toys and occasionally mimicking the sounds and words in the room. She would then scold them and the two men would quiet down for a little while only to get loud all over again. If they were in her position what would they do?

"You pushed me down a flight of stairs." she eyed him defiantly "If you truly loved me you never would have done that. The only thing you've ever truly loved is that filth you snort."

Brooklyn was now standing over her. She held her head up high. That's what she believed they would do. She would make them proud and not back down or cower. That was something she had already done way too much. A smile graced itself across her lips as she thought of Tala and Issac and the feelings she felt for them. They completed her. All of the men in that house helped to piece her soul together that made her happy in such a way she'd never felt before. That was true love. Absentmindedly she smiled while looking down into her lap. His hand reached down and forced her chin up so that she had to look him in the eyes.

"Are you amused with yourself?" he asked

"No." she answered. "I find it amusing that you are the least important person in my life now."

He let go of her and backhanded her in the blink of an eye. She felt her head snap to the side and her the pain on the right side of her face stung like hell. This was nothing though, she had seen him do way worse to others.

"Your defiance will be the death of you."

A knock on one of the doors made him turn his attention away from her.

"What?!" he snapped angrily.

"Um.. is here." the older woman from earlier informed him.

"Hn. Let her in." he smirked

Ana looked up to see Julia walk into the room. The young woman looked extremely uncomfortable. The fool. She fidgeted with her hands as she approached them he leaned against the table halfway sitting on it with his arms crossed. It wasn't until she was standing with them that Ana could see the regret in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Brooklyn demanded more than asked.

"You said you weren't going to hurt anyone." Julia replied.

"Oh this?" he gestured towards Ana. "She's not just anyone. I kept my word, now why aren't you in bed with that man you spoke of?"

Julia's eyes looked watery all of a sudden. Quickly she wiped the tears away before they dared to fall.

"He cares nothing for me anymore. I was denied and told to fuck myself." she explained.

Ana couldn't help the smirk that appeared. It made her happy to know that he wasn't interested in anyone else. Tala was clearly over Julia now. Deep down she had been scared for awhile that the fire between those two would rekindle. But now she was beginning to really see that her worries were senseless and a waste of time.

"You should let her go back."

He laughed then. It was such an evil laugh it made Ana cringe back in fear.

"Oh no. You don't get the option to tell me what I should and shouldn't do."

Brooklyn stepped stood up tall and stepped forward to tower over the other woman. He grabbed a fist full of her shirt and picked her up off the floor.

"This is my house. I am king here and no one tells me what to do."

He threw her to the floor and called for Garland. The other man entered and escorted the other woman out of the room. Quietly Brooklyn straightened the wrinkles out in his clothes.

"Now." he began turning his attention back to her. "Where were we?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Ana sat on the cold cement floor with her knees drawn up to her chest. All of the clothes had been stripped from off her body with the exception of her bra and panties. It was freezing cold and she was worried like hell. Chains rattled to her right across the way. She squinted her green eyes in the darkness and surveyed the rundown warehouse. There were several other women around her. Each of them was locked up in a separate cage with shackles on their hands and ankles. All of the young women were drugged, along with herself, with a form of tranquilizer so they wouldn't struggle. Apparently Brooklyn had gotten into the business of human trafficking along with the drugs.

***TWO DAYS EARLIER***

His smile wasn't charming in the least. There was nothing in his facial expression that was trusting. She had watched the maid walk in a few minutes earlier and whisper something. His eyes had darkened to a dangerous deep sea blue. The smile looked vicious and Ana suddenly felt as if she was one great big target.

"So tell me." he began while walking in a circle around her. "I've heard some rumors about you Ana Svetlana."

"What more is there for you to know about me? I'm already a filthy worthless slut by your standards." The auburn-haired girl shrugged.

"I was looking forward to us working on our relationship and starting things off better than it ended."

His tone was becoming lethal in his voice. A feeling of dread began to fill her at that moment. It sounded as though her worst fear was about to come true. That lump of terror was forming in her throat again.

"Word has gotten to my ears that you may have a child."

His words were beginning to stab at her now. Thoughts raced through her mind trying to figure out an excuse or something. She needed to deter him from wanting to find out more.

"Had." she corrected in a stern tone. "You changed that remember?"

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow high.

"Ye..yes." she swallowed hard.

Brooklyn reached out quickly and wrapped his large hand around her throat. Never had his hands seemed so big until this moment. He squeezed tightly, slowly cutting off her air supply. The young woman knew his threatening tactics all too well. This wasn't the first time he had held her like this.

"Now you either tell me the truth or I will crush your esophagus." the tangerine haired young man was sounding deadlier by the second.

"I..have..nothing." she glared angrily at him.

His grip lessened and he let go to back away from her. He raised his foot and kicked her chair backward roughly. The piece of furniture fell to the floor while she was still chained to it. Her head hit the back of the chair hard causing her to see double. Something cold rested on her forehead between her eyes. She couldn't tell what it was until the stars began to fade. The same gun she'd seen him use to kill someone else. Ana closed her eyes welcoming it. She would rather die than tell him anything about Issac. That little boy was the most important thing and person in her life.

A door flung open somewhere to the side. She heard footsteps hurrying toward them. It wouldn't surprise her in the least if he killed this person too.

"Brooklyn!" Garland interrupted all of a sudden as he walked briskly to them.

"I'm busy." he answered never looking away.

"We found the information you were looking for. We know where he is." the martial artist continued.

Brooklyn stared down at her for a moment longer before removing the gun from off her. He stepped back and straightened his jacket.

"He who?" he asked turning his gaze to his second in command.

"Your son." Garland held up a packet of paperwork.

A grin formed across Brooklyn's lips. Him. There was no need to say it. The bastard had already known the entire time while threatening information from her. Apparently he had found from the stupid old maid. She felt the color drain from her face as she leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling. Fuck.

***PRESENT***

It had all taken place two day ago. Her worst nightmare had come true. Ana felt like a failure; as a human being, and as a mother. She had always told Issac to never be afraid, that she would protect him at all costs. Now with her body and mind beaten all to hell she truly felt like nothing. Her spirit was shattered and there was nothing that could be done to keep her little boy safe from harm. A single tear slid down her cheek as she struggled to not weep in front of her captors.

Once Brooklyn had discovered the existence of an heir, and a way to completely destroy Ana, he'd put her into the ring with all the other women he had abducted. In just a few short hours an auction would begin and each woman would go to the highest bidder. This would be the second time in her life that someone she'd loved at one point signed her life away on a piece of paper. He was in high hopes to get some if not most of the money back that his family had spent on her as she'd lived under his roof. Brooklyn had screamed and shouted at her that he would take whatever he could in order to make her pay.

"I'm sorry." a female voice floated through the stagnant air to her.

Ana slowly lifted her head to glare angrily across the room. Julia was in another cell not ten feet away from the Russian woman. Their green eyes met with one looking deep into the glistening tear filled eyes of the other. She had done this to her. Ana felt no remorse for the Spaniard. If she hadn't been so jealous and hell bent on making Tala…oh for fuck's sake there was absolutely no way to fully understand the actions of such a person. Even if it was written down on paper there is still no way to truly understand a woman that could not let a man she no longer wanted go.

"Don't apologize now." Ana all but spat.

"I never thought things would get so bad, I'm..I'm a fool." the other woman admitted as more tears ran down her cheeks. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Ana rolled her green eyes. Jeeze this broad was getting dumber by the second. She could honestly say she hated someone almost as much as she hated Brooklyn.

One of the far doors screeched open. Several pairs of footsteps echoed down the hall that led to where they were being held. She saw a couple of flash lights heading her way. The lights grazed over each woman in every cell until they landed on her.

***MEANWHILE***

Issac screamed and cried. The tantrum the child was throwing was driving him bonkers. Tala frowned at the little boy who was balling in the farthest corner of the living room. He had tried getting the child to go to sleep for the past couple of hours, but he was clearly fighting a losing battle. He looked at his phone again as he sat on the black sofa. The red-headed Russian was getting worried since Spencer and Ana were taking so long to get home. A sigh escaped him without notice. He had a strange feeling in his gut, and usually his gut wasn't wrong. The last time he'd felt this way Julia had told him her dirty secrets and had left him. His mouth twisted into a frown at the same time the room had grown awkwardly quiet. Tala looked over to where Issac had been standing to see the child was gone.

"Crap." he grumbled while getting up.

At that same moment Bryan walked out of the kitchen holding Issac tightly. He had a solemn expression on his face that pulled the knot in Tala's gut much tighter. Behind him the front door opened and his blonde Russian friend walked in with the exact same look on his face. Tala turned to look at the front door gazing at the doorway, waiting for her to walk in looking slightly exhausted, but still smiling.

"Mommy!" Issac shouted clearly expecting the same thing.

Quietly Spencer closed the door causing Issac to start crying again. He heard his lilac-haired friend trying to comfort the mini looking version of himself. The room faded away. It was hot all of a sudden. Hundreds of emotions welled up within him threatening to burn him from the inside out.

"We need to talk." Bryan finally spoke.

Tala looked down at his feet. He clenched his fists tightly as he glared over his shoulder. Ever so slowly he turned around to face his best friend. The hair on his neck was standing briskly. Every fiber of his being tense making him look very similar to an angry predator.

Ian flung the basement door open emerging from the depths of the house. All of the color drained from his face making him look even paler if it was at all possible. The air in the room was growing thicker with tension as time slowly ticked by. It was Tala to break the silence among the four of them. Even the little boy across the way had grown quiet with fear. This was the Tala from long ago…the one that had led them all while they survived together. The man who had given them the strength to believe that there was a greater evil out in the world they'd yet to see whey they were younger. He was becoming the soldier Boris Balkov had created and trained. This was the original Tala Ivanov.

"Where is she?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

**Chapter 28:**

Bryan's throat had dried out while being stared down by Tala. There was so much to tell. He'd planned it out over a million times in his head, yet it still didn't prepare him for this. In his mind Bryan didn't calculate the rage and anger that his best friend would emit towards any of them. His sliver colored eyes looked at Ian who was on the verge of shaking. He saw the midget-man's hand tremble slightly for a split second.

"Take him." Bryan ordered Ian.

The smaller man was more than happy to oblige. He all but sprinted to the lilac-haired Russian before rushing up the stairs. Once the two of them were gone Bryan stood up tall to face his friend. It was only a matter of time before he'd have had to face the wrath.

"There's no other way to say this." he began as he licked his dry lips.

"I thought you only dealt with the distribution of illegal weapons." Tala snapped.

Bryan narrowed his eyes.

"Things changed after you got out. We were reassigned."

It was Tala's turn to narrow his eyes. He didn't appear to be calming down anytime soon either.

"We…I received a phone call about a month after you left. The higher ups wanted us to go in for a briefing and to tell us there was a new misson."

As he spoke Bryan went to a china cabinet that sat in a corner of the living room. He unlocked the front drawer of it and pulled out a thick folder filled with information.

"One of the things we made a pact about was to fight for those who couldn't do it for themselves. We agreed to take people like Boris off the street and lock them away forever."

The entire time he'd been speaking Bryan had approached Tala with the extremely large file in hand. He extended it to the red-head allowing him to look through the paperwork. He watched his friends expression soften to confusion. Quietly he watched Tala skim through almost everything before the red-head looked up.

"It was no coincidence that we crossed paths with her. We were informed and ordered to figure out a way to keep a close eye on her without making things obvious."

"This is a safe house." Spencer finally spoke. "We've been undercover for almost two years."

"People have been following Issac's dad waiting for an opportunity to have the evidence needed that was strong enough that a judge would issue a warrant. Sadly few have lived long enough to report substantial enough findings for us to be able to move in."

"You had to wait until he had taken her?!" Tala snarled immediately understanding where this conversation was going.

Bryan put his hands up in a defensive manner. He was casually trying to calm his friend down before things got really nasty. The last time he and Tala had gotten into a fist fight both of them had been hospitalized.

"No. There's been movement..a lot of it recently in a couple of buildings he owns. He's usually meticulous about things, but now he's getting sloppy as if someone has riled him up." Bryan explained.

Tala slammed the file down on the coffee table. His face was turning red with anger. The lilac-haired Russian felt an urge to slam his head against the nearest wall.

"You did this." Tala said through gritted teeth.

"No." Bryan replied sternly back as his patience began to fly out the window.

"I thought we were friends!" Tala shouted.

"You compromised the mission!" Bryan yelled back. "You quit. You gave up and disappeared on us!"

"Bryan." Spencer called out trying to calm the situation.

"She was under our protection so that he wouldn't find her. Then you had to come crawling back and have everyone feel sorry for you. You never listened to us in the first place when we told you Julia was a worthless bitch who couldn't be trusted!"

"Bryan." Spencer called again.

"You weren't supposed to be here!" Bryan was starting to choke up no matter how much he fought it. "We had a plan! No one was supposed to get close to her anymore than what was necessary and you ruined it! We were find until you came along!"

"IT'S NO ONES FAULT!" Spencer suddenly roared at the top of his lungs.

Both young men jumped. It had been awhile since they'd heard the broad shouldered blonde get so loud.

"Things happened that wasn't planned, but that's no reason to turn against one another. Duke it out later, there are more important things to attend to right now."

Spencer had a point. The two younger Russian men could kill each other later. They had some business to take care of. Their director was going to be pissed when he learned how involved everyone had gotten with the assignment they'd come to know and care for as Ana. She was a reason to smile. A reason to enjoy everything about the world. More importantly she had made them all feel like a normal human again.

"We have to go." Bryan informed Tala with his eyes never wavering.

"I'm staying with Issac." The red head told his friend with confidence.

Bryan nodded in response. He was thankful that Tala was voluntarily staying behind. The man that had put him in a coma when they were in their late teens was working for Brooklyn. When they'd found out about it none of them wanted Tala to get killed on the second meeting with Garland. The other three young men left in a hurry after collecting all of their ballistic gear for when they stormed not only the premises of Brooklyn's house, but also the warehouse they'd recently learned of in the past couple of months. Bryan thanked the lucky stars above that the red-head had no idea Brooklyn was into selling women for a profit. He didn't get concerned until they were on road and he realized the possibility of what could happen. The lilac-haired Russian cursed repeatedly at himself.

Spencer and Ian tore through the mansion Brooklyn lived in with other agents. There was no way to go back to prevent the inevitable of what was to come, and as he traveled through the warehouse that the women were housed in, Bryan prayed that Tala would rip the other man's fucking head off. The state of all the women in the building was sickening to him. All of them looked on the verge of death and malnourished. He shined his flashlight around the big room through the darkness. The cages all of the women were locked up in angered him more than he'd ever felt before. He figured it was most likely the same exact way that his friend had felt earlier. It was the last cage on the left that tore him to pieces and just about put him over the edge.

Tala waited until the others left. He went up to Issac and Ana's room where the little boy was finally sleeping. Quietly he packed the child's things into a bag swiftly. Amongst the clutter on her dresser his blue eyes caught sight of the T-shirt she'd stolen from him weeks ago. He walked up to the dresser where it lay and picked it up. His scent was no longer on the shirt and it was replaced with the Japanese cherry blossom spray she loved so much and her own smell he had a slight addiction to. Tala held it to him inhaling deeply. The thought of never seeing her again terrified him to no end.

He packed the shirt in Issac's bag before going over to carefully pick up the sleeping toddler. Very lightly he kissed the little boy on the cheek before resting his small head on his shoulder. Hugging Issac close in one arm and the diaper bag in the other he took one last glance around the room before leaving. The red-head walked across the lawn and knocked loudly on the neighbors door.

"I'm sorry." he apologized as the blonde woman opened the door while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "There's been a family emergency and all of us have to go out of town for a couple of days."

The woman's brown eyes widened as she comprehended what had been said. She nodded while accepting the child into her arms. He sat the bag down as her feet in the house before bowing in a manner that showed how serious the situation was. His bangs and the shadows of the night hid his eyes from her line of sight so that the woman couldn't see the fear and sorrow in his eyes.

"Please." he begged "Do not leave this house or let him go outside. And if anyone comes here asking for him that isn't Ana or myself DO NOT hand him over and immediately call the police."

With her mouth wide open the woman nodded in compliance. Her door was closed and locked up tight before he was even off the porch. Tala glanced over his shoulder one last time before hurrying back to the house. He went through their home making sure every window and door was locked. Once he was confident that the house was secure he placed one of the kitchen chairs in the middle of the living room. He sat down in it with a bottle of water at his feet. There he sat in the darkness for almost three days. A part of him was about to lost hope since nothing happened. Finally in the middle of the afternoon on the third day a shadow appeared at the front door. He glared his ice blue eyes hoping it was the bastard he'd been waiting for. The individual picked the front door lock and pushed the door open. Afternoon sunlight spilled into the doorway. Tala couldn't see the person at first, but he knew who it was.

"I've come for what's mine." The intruder with aquamarine eyes spoke in a demanding tone.


	29. Chapter 29

**Warning: This story my not be suitable for young readers. At some point in chapters there will be mature content that some parents may not find suitable for their children to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only claim my OC's Ana and Issac and of course the plot**

**Chapter 29:**

He stood there looking solemnly ahead. His mind was both empty and clouded. Guilt was ever so slowly creeping up from the ground grabbing at his ankles. The red headed Russian knew it wasn't his fault, but he still could not shake the feeling of guilt. Overhead the sun shined brightly even though dark clouds were in the distance. The air was crisp from the season of fall being in full effect for the month of November. Thanksgiving was in a couple of days, but the holiday didn't seem important to him at the moment. No holiday for that matter had any significance to him and it never really had. He felt cold inside which made him feel warm whenever the wind blew. Next to him Issac was babbling quietly to himself and pointing at a random bird that flew across the sky over head. The child was the only one speaking or making any noise. He gripped the little boys hand a bit tighter to make sure that he stayed close and at the same time it quieted little Issac down. Tala avoided the gaze of the little boy and returned his attention back to the long black box that was fifteen feet away. Someone put a light hand on his shoulder, well at least he could feel it, but it didn't register in his mind of who it could be. He knew that Spencer and Ian were on either side of him his brain just couldn't comprehend the events of the past few days fully.

The ice blue irises that belonged to him never wavered from staring forward. A slight breeze made its way through his hair and ruffled the collar of his white jacket. Originally people had scoffed at his outfit choice when he'd shown up, but he didn't care. As he had stood in his room getting dressed the black suit he'd put on first just didn't seem right. Tala had stared at himself in the mirror long and hard only to rip the clothes off and put on his favorite white dress shirt, white jacket, white slacks, black tie, and black dress shoes. White wasn't something one usually wore to an event such as this, but Tala Ivanov was never the type of man that followed the crowd. Hell Issac was standing there in a Halloween costume of Robin, Batman's sidekick. When he'd gone to dress the boy he'd found him rolling in the floor struggling to put it on by himself. The little red head was gritting his teeth and calling out for help.

"Ta-ta! Ta-ta! Tuck. I tuck!" Issac had cried out reaching up to him as he walked into the room.

So there they were standing together. The four of them, himself, Issac, Spencer and Ian listening to the priest speak. Spencer was wearing a long brown jacket, with a dark purple sweater vest on underneath, and a light purple long sleeve underneath that. It was the green cargo pants and black combat boots that threw off the ensemble. The man always had an interesting taste in clothing. Sometimes he believed in the back of his mind that the tall burly blonde was color blind, but he wouldn't dare ask the man. Spencer would most likely beat him to the ground.

Ian however had on a pair of ripped jean shorts, a black tank top, and black boots. The black jacket he'd had on his shoulders had been removed and put on Issac after the little boy had complained of being cold. His imp friend was certainly a cold type of person and he proudly showed it. Ian could probably be stark butt naked in negative below temperatures and still mention it being too hot outside.

His gaze wondered by down to his side. Now the little red head was sucking on his own thumb and gripping Tala's pinkie finger with the other. As he looked down at the boy, Tala couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto his facial features. It made him think back to before Halloween when he and Ian had gone shopping with Ana to look for an outfit for Issac. She had this idea to dress the little boy up in a wolf outfit so she could dress up as little red riding hood. Her plan had been to dress up with the boy so the two of them could have a theme together. Ian had spent most of his time in the adult section constantly showing off stupid potential ideas. Later on Ana had wound up smacking him because of him holding up a kinky mini skirt version of the character at the store. Tala had merely raised a red eyebrow at his friend refusing to give a response of any type. After she had walked away Ian had thrust the outfit into his face questioning him about it. He had looked at the image on the package and imagined her wearing it and yes he thought she would look quite nice in it, but he didn't want to give anyone the impression that he was interested in her because he wasn't at that time. Tala had snatched the outfit from Ian's grasp and beat him repeatedly with it which in turn had caused stares in the store and Ana's face turning redder than a tomato. The end result was her quickly buying the Robin outfit and leaving the store without looking back

A sob to his left reminded him of where he was. His mind had wandered elsewhere without him even realizing it. This was not the time for him to be thinking about such things. He had never been good at functions like this. The first sign had been how he was dressed, but typically he was the type of man who laughed at these things rather than cry. Now he was at a point where it was difficult to pay attention to what was going on. He ran his free hand through his hair. A sadness was beginning to overwhelm him as he watched the paul bearers begin to lower the casket into the ground. Tala looked down and closed his eyes fighting the emotions welling up as he thought back to the events that led him to the funeral.

**THREE DAYS EARLIER**

Brian removed the mask from off his face. They had raided the warehouse only to find it didn't have Ana there. It felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest. He had thought for sure if they'd moved quickly enough that they would find her. Behind him Spencer reached out and gripped his shoulder firmly. He knew the bigger man was trying to reassure him, but it didn't make him feel any better. All the silver haired Russian wanted was to get her home. Deep down he blamed himself for everything that was happening at the moment. The others that were on his team were busy collecting evidence while he could only walk around. His green eyes scanned the large room. Silently he prayed to himself that a sign of some sort would be there. He needed to know where she was. Losing another sister was not an option. Bryan punched the nearby wall growling with rage. Blood was smeared on the wall as he slid his fist off of it. His knuckles had split from the force of him hitting it, but he barely noticed the stinging pain in his hand. Thankfully Tala wasn't there with them, things would have really gone South then.

Movement to his right broke his thoughts. A door opened off to the side and peering through the crack of it was Garland. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the man disappear into the darkness. Looking around it seemed that no one else had noticed him so the silver haired Russian took advantage of everyone else not paying attention and side stepped to where the man had gone. When he walked through the doorway there was a flight of stairs that led deeper down into the building. Blindly he walked down into the darkness. He reached out and felt for the railings to the stairs to help guide him. Bryan knew where he was going was dangerous, but the thought of his family being in danger urged him onward. He watched a light click on at the bottom and saw the shadow stretched out across the cement floor.

"Come now Bryan. I pegged you for a more punctual type of man." Garland's masculine voice floated through the air.

The Russian's only response was to jump the rest of the way down the flight of steps to the floor. Sure the guy could have a gun and pull the trigger at any second, but Bryan had never been a completely sane man anyways. It was one of the many reasons he'd decided to go into law enforcement. Fear wasn't an emotion that he was very good at exhibiting.

"I'm here you bastard, now where is she?" he asked standing up tall to give off an intimidating aura.

Garland smirked at him as he folded his arms up in front of himself. Something about the look sent a small chill down the Russian's spine. The amber colored eyes of his adversary told a story that he didn't want to hear. However the other man simply flicked his ponytail over his shoulder and continued to speak anyways.

"Tsk tsk." the other man waved a finger. "You and I haven't seen one another in ages and then you come into my house taking what is mine and now you are demanding answers from me? That's not how the world works Kuznetsov."

Bryan gritted his teeth with rage. Every part of his being screamed at him to keep calm and make him talk more, it was how he would get answers. Garland wasn't making things easy though and his attitude was egging the Russian on.

"You are very good at what you do."

Bryan's green eyes followed Garland's every movement at the man began to circle him in a predator like fashion. The Asian was a fighter and very good at it. He would never forget when Tala had gotten into a fist fight with the man during their youth. His red headed friend had wound up in the hospital in a coma for almost a week because of the damage done to his body. The incident had happened almost ten years ago and he was pretty sure that the slate haired man had improved a great deal considering his choice of profession.

"Tell me Bryan. The auburn-haired young woman, how important to you is she really? My employer will not give her back as willingly as you think. I'm sure you noticed she's not here, but if she was you wouldn't want to lay eyes on her anyways. You see Brooklyn is a short tempered man, and once he's angered there's really nothing you can do but just take it. I must say too she is a tough one. It wasn't until he mentioned you and your buddies that she began to crack. Although my personal favorite was the look on her face when he spoke of…oh whats his name again?" Garland paused to rest a finger on his chin and look up in thought, then a sly grin curved his lips upward before he turned his head back to Bryan. "Ah yes I believe the boys name is Issac right?"

"QUIT PLAYING GAMES!" Bryan snarled in anger.

Garland chuckled as his amber colored eyes gleamed malice. A full smile had placed itself on his face reminding the Russian of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"There is no game anymore. It ended when you left that house and came here." the martial artist explained.

Bryan roared with anger and charged at the other man. The Asian sidestepped smoothly out of the way and hit him in the back making him fall. He fell onto the cold cement floor and rolled out of the way just as Garland slammed his foot down where Bryan's skull had previously been. Quickly he got to his feet and swung his fist at the other man only to miss again and earn a kick to the stomach. He was a street fighter and not a kick boxer. Where Garland had been training in a ring, Bryan had been in an office most of the time doing research to find the bastard that was now in front of him. He had probably spent way too much time behind the barrel of a gun. Mentally he noted to himself that he needed to get more combat practice in, it was clearly showing that he had slacked off. His green eyes saw a nearby two by four and he quickly grabbed it swinging madly at his enemy. The act only seemed to amuse Garland a great deal before he swung his left arm and snapped the piece of wood in half. Bryan didn't hesitate and continued forward hitting the Asian man across the head with the wood he still had left in his hand. Madly he swung his fists after dropping the object in his hand wanting nothing more than to bash his face in.

The other man put his arms up to defend himself it was strange that Garland was just standing there and taking the beating. The Russian felt really good hitting him repeatedly. Quite a few times he tried to upper cut the other man, but he couldn't get past the barricade of arms. Something in the back of Bryan's mind told him that this wasn't right and that something was wrong. His arms were beginning to feel like lead and fatigue was settling in. Dammit. Garland had planned to make him waste his energy. He wanted Bryan to tire himself out. His breath came out heavy and labored. Amber colored eyes peered at him from behind the other mans arms before he began to strike back. Garland swung left and right hitting Bryan in his jaw several times. He saw the other man smiling as he stumbled backwards unable to block the hits. A forceful kick collided with Bryan's abdomen and the power of it slammed him back against a concrete wall. He crumpled to the floor coughing and trying to catch his breath. The taste of copper filled his mouth and he was pretty sure that Garland had already done internal damage to him. Pain was consuming his ribs informing him that some of them were broken and that they possibly may have punctured an organ in the process.

Garland approached him and yanked his head backwards. His lips were merely inches from the Russian's ears.

"Try with all your might Bryan, but you don't stand a chance. As we speak I'm sure Brooklyn is already in your house."


End file.
